Enfant des fées
by Aqualyne
Summary: Cette nuit-là Harry fut emmené par une fée. Il grandit entouré de ces créatures magiques jusqu' au jour où il dû revenir dans le monde des sorciers. Les sorciers accepteront-ils la différence de leur Survivant? Et lui? Acceptera-t-il ce monde si différent de tout ce qu' il a connu jusqu' à aujourd'hui?
1. Prologue

Ceci est un essai. je ne suis pas sûre de publier la suite alors merci de me dire si vous êtes intéressés par cette fic. Je n' ai pas encore fini de l' écrire mais l' inspiration me vient assez rapidement pour l' instant. J' espère qu' elle vous plaira autant qu' elle me plaît.

Enfant des fées

 **Prologue**

Sirius Black venait de comprendre que Peter son ami de toujours avait vendu les Potter à Voldemort. Dire qu' il était fou d' inquiétude et de rage serait un euphémisme mais ce n' était pas le plus important. Le plus important c' était d' aller prévenir James et Lily pour qu' ils quittent leur maison de Godric' s Hollow et aillent se cacher ailleurs. Sans se soucier d' être discret il transplanna à quelques mètres de la maison de ses amis pour la trouver avec la porte arrachée de ses gonds. Immédiatement il pâli et se précipita à l' intérieur. Sa douleur fut indescriptible lorsqu' il reconnut le cadavre dans l' entrée. James Potter n' avait pas survécu à l' attaque. Fou de terreur à l' idée de trouver à l' étage les corps sans vie de Lily et Harry il s' y précipita. Lorsqu' il pénétra dans la chambre de son filleul il y trouva sa chère Lily allongée sur le sol ses yeux verts grands ouverts et fixant le vide. Sirius hurla sa peine devant la mort de deux de ses meilleurs amis et porta un regard désespéré sur le berceau de son filleul. Vide.

Albus Dumbledore était triste. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors qu' il venait d' apprendre la mort de deux personnes auxquelles il tenait ? Il se maudissait plusieurs fois de ne pas avoir accepté d' être le gardien du Secret des Potter hélas le passé ne pouvait être modifié. À ses côtés Minerva McGonagall une de ses vieilles amies pleurait silencieusement la mort de ceux qui furent ses meilleurs élèves. Elle avait d' ors et déjà contacté le bureau des aurors pour les prévenir de la duplicité de Peter Pettigrow qui avait vendu les Potter à Voldemort et ces derniers recherchaient l' homme pour collaboration avec l' ennemi.

Albus jeta un regard au ciel. Hagrid ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec le fils Potter. Il avait longuement discuté avec les membres de l' Ordre et tous étaient d' accord : Harry Potter devrait grandir à l' écart du monde magique ne serait-ce que pour avoir une enfance tranquille. Il attendait donc l' arrivée du garde-chasse pour confier Harry à la seule famille qui lui restait. Cependant il connaissait les antécédents de Pétunia Dursley et voulait s' assurer qu' elle aimerait Harry et le recueillerait en mémoire de sa sœur. C' était la raison pour laquelle il attendait devant le 4 Privet Drive en compagnie de son amie.

Brusquement le bruit du transplannage retentit dans la rue forçant les deux professeurs à se retourner pour se retrouver en face d' un demi-géant et d' un Sirius Black paniqués.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Albus d' une voix dans laquelle perçait une certaine inquiétude.

-Professeur. Murmura Hagrid. Je n' ai pas trouvé Harry.

Dans une forêt impénétrable une jeune fille à laquelle on ne donnerait pas plus de quinze ans marchait tranquillement un tas de chiffon délicatement serré dans ses bras. Elle était vêtu d' une longue robe jaune pâle qui semblait disparaître au niveau de ses pieds nus, dans son dos reposaient deux ailes jaunes et blanches semblables à celles des libellules et elle avait les yeux dorés ainsi que d' épaisses boucles brunes qui flottaient au niveau de ses épaules. Ses pas calmes et mesurés la menèrent devant un arbre si vieux que son âge était inconnu de tous.

Au pied de cet arbre assise dans ce qui semblait être un trône faisant partie intégrante de l' arbre se trouvait une femme sans âge au visage fin et aux yeux bleus et profonds dont les cheveux tombaient en cascade jusqu' à ses genoux. Ces derniers étaient bruns au sommet de sa tête et blancs au niveaux de ses genoux. Elle était vêtue d' une fine robe de soie verte dont la couleur se dégradait du haut vers le bas pour devenir violette au niveau de ses pieds et de fines chaînes d' or parcourraient ses cheveux. Dans son dos se déployaient paresseusement deux grandes ailes bleues semblables à celles des papillons. Tout autour d' elle de nombreuses femmes ailées et habillées de tissus de toutes les couleurs voletaient rêveusement ou bien s' affairaient autour de l' arbre avec sérieux sans prêter attention à la nouvelle arrivante.

Lorsque la jeune fille arriva devant la femme elle inclina la tête avec respect.

-Je vous salue mère des arbres. Je me présente aujourd'hui devant vous pour vous soumettre une requête.

La femme la regarda pendant quelques instants avant de s' attarder sur le tas de chiffons dans ses bras.

-Parle fille des arbres. Quelle est la raison qui t' as poussée à ramener un humain dans notre forêt sacrée ?

Plusieurs femmes s' arrêtèrent à l' entente de la réponse de la femme et jetaient maintenant des regards intrigués à la jeune fille.

-Veuillez me pardonner. Répondit celle-ci. Mais vous n' êtes pas sans savoir qu' en ce jour les ténèbres qui s' approchaient de notre forêt se sont retirées grâce à une puissante lumière. J' ai été attirée par cette lumière et je voulais savoir à quoi elle ressemblait.

-Il s' agit de cet enfant humain n' est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Je l' ai regardé pendant quelques instants et j' allais partir lorsque j' ai senti ces ténèbres qui nous menaçaient tourner autour de l' enfant. Elles tentent de s' accrocher à son âme mère des arbres ! Je vous l' amène avec l' espoir que nous puissions protéger la lumière et l' âme de cet être innocent dont les yeux se sont déjà bien trop longtemps plongés dans l' abîme.

La femme plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice pendant quelques instants puis se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la tas de chiffons et observa l' enfant à l' intérieur. La simple vue de sa cicatrice lui suffit pour comprendre les terribles événements vus et vécus par le petit. Délicatement elle sortit l' enfant du tas de chiffons qui disparut immédiatement après de même que les vêtements du petit immédiatement remplacés par un tissus blanc à la fois doux et chaud. Elle retourna s' asseoir et le petit ouvrit les yeux. Elle pensa immédiatement qu' ils avaient la couleur des feuilles d' été et prit sa décision.

-Mes sœurs et filles, appela-t-elle, cet enfant a vécu pendant longtemps dans la nuit. Il a vu plus de noirceur qu' il ne le devrait et en verra encore plus dans l' avenir. Il a souffert, souffre et souffrira au cours de sa vie. Que notre forêt soit son sanctuaire et sa maison. Que chacune d' entre nous soit sa sœur et sa mère. Qu' il vive selon nos enseignement jusqu' au jour où les siens le rappelleront auprès d' eux. Ainsi ais-je parlé !

Chacune des femmes qui s' étaient approchées hocha la tête avant de repartir. Certaine partaient tisser des vêtement pour l' enfant, d' autre allaient lui chercher de la nourriture et quelques unes commencèrent à penser à des plans pour lui faire un lit.

Pendant ce temps la femme dans le trône regarda les yeux verts et profonds de l' enfant avant de murmurer de sa voix emplie de magie.

-Harry James Potter est ton nom d' humain. Pour nous les grandes fées tu seras Yphgrid le fils des feuilles.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde voici la suite! J' espère que ça vous plaira!

Enfant des fées

 **Chapitre 1**

Percy marchait dans la forêt tout en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui. Il avait su qu' il faisait une bêtise à l' instant où il y était entré. Pourquoi n' en était-il pas sorti immédiatement alors ? Parce qu' il voulait prouver à Bill et Charlie que lui aussi était assez courageux pour aller à Gryffondor. Résultat ? Il était perdu. Au bout d' un moment il s' arrêta peu sûr de la direction qu' il suivait depuis qu' il s' était rendu compte qu' il ne savait pas où était la sortie. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l' âme et s' assit entre les racines d' un énorme chêne avec l' idée que si il ne bougeait pas ses parents le retrouveraient plus facilement.

Mais alors qu' il attendait tout en observant le soleil se coucher le son d' une flûte commença à résonner dans l' air. Curieux, Percy oublia toute prudence et se dirigea vers la source de la douce mélodie qu' il entendait. Au bout de quelques minutes il arriva dans une petite clairière remplie de toutes sortes de fleurs. En son centre se tenait une enfant à laquelle Percy donnait environ sept ans. Elle avait le visage fin, de long cheveux noirs et lisses qui lui arrivaient jusqu' au bassin et portait d' étranges vêtements bleus qui semblaient flotter autour d' elle. Percy pensait identifier une sorte de chemise et de pantalon mais il n' en était pas sûr à cause de leurs formes peu conventionnelles. Il se rendit compte que c' était elle qui était à l' origine de la mélodie lorsqu' il vit la petite flûte dans laquelle elle soufflait. Cette dernière mesurait une trentaine de centimètres et était en bois doré. Tout au bout une tresse de fils colorés et une plume blanche pendaient, doucement secoués par le vent. Les dizaines de petites spirales gravées dans le bois reflétaient la lumière du couchant et dessinaient des arabesques compliquées sur les arbres alentours. Un léger éclat doré aveugla Percy pendant une seconde lui permettant d' apercevoir les petites chaînes dorées qui parsemaient les cheveux de l' enfant. Il ne sut jamais vraiment combien de temps il resta là à écouter la mélodie qui emplissait la clairière. Il avait l' impression qu' un seul geste pourrait tout faire disparaître y compris l' enfant.

Au bout d' un moment qui lui sembla une éternité la musique s' arrêta et la petite baissa les bras tout en ouvrant les yeux. Il fut alors certain d' avoir trouvé les plus beaux yeux du monde. Ils étaient du vert le plus profond qu' il ait jamais vu et leurs iris semblaient remplies de petites paillettes dorées. Ils restèrent là à se regarder pendant un long moment avant que la magie de l' instant ne soit brisé par la petite voix douce de la fillette.

-Tu es perdu ?

Percy sursauta surpris par l' enfant et s' empressa de répondre.

-Ou-Oui.

-C' est bien.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si tu t' es perdu c' est parce que tu cherchais un chemin.

La petite s' assit dans l' herbe et commença à réunir des fleurs.

-Bah… Sinon je ne me serais pas perdu.

-Tu peux te perdre sans chercher un chemin.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de te comprendre. Au fait ! Tu t' appelles comment ?

-Yphgrid. Et toi ?

-Perceval mais appelles moi Percy.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t' appelle Perceval ?

-Et bien… À la maison tout le monde m' appelle Percy alors je demande aux autres de m' appeler comme ça.

-C' est bizarre.

-Tu trouves ?

-Bah oui. À quoi bon te donner un nom si c' est pour t' appeler autrement ? Si ta famille trouve ton nom trop long alors tes parents n' auraient pas dû t' appeler comme ça.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui.

-Au fait. Qu' est-ce que tu fais dans la forêt ?

-J' attends.

-Et tu attends quoi ?

-Que ma sœur revienne.

-Elle est partie faire quoi ?

-C' est un secret.

-Je vois. Et tu as des frères ?

Yphgrid lui sourit tout en commençant à tresser les fleurs autour de plusieurs brindilles.

-Je suis le seul garçon de la famille.

-Tu-Tu es un garçon ?!

Percy n' y croyait pas. Un garçon ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Et bien…

-Je ressemble à une fille ?

-Ou-Oui.

-Je vois…Je suis le seul de la famille alors je ne me rends pas vraiment compte de ce à quoi est sensé ressembler un garçon. Bah ! C' est pas grave.

-Mais… Tu n' as pas de problème avec les autres enfants ?

-Là où je vis il n' y a que ma famille. Tu es la première personne que je rencontre en dehors d' elles.

-Elles ?

-Je te l' ai dis : il n' y a que des filles dans ma famille. Et la tienne ?

-Quoi ?

-Ta famille. Elle est comment ?

-Et bien ma mère est surprotectrice, mon père travaille beaucoup du coup je le vois pas souvent, j' ai deux grands-frères, trois petits-frères et une petite sœur.

-Je vois.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu' on est nombreux ?

-Non. Vous l' êtes ?

-On est neuf quand même.

-Dans ma famille on est vingt-huit.

-Comment c' est possible ?!

-Ma famille n' est pas humaine.

-Tu-Tu n' es pas un être humain ?

-Si.

-Mais…Tu as dis que ta famille…

-J' ai été adopté.

-Ah. Et ta vraie famille ? Il lui est arrivé quoi ?

-Tu penses que ce n' est pas ma vraie famille ?

-Hein ?

-Je considère celles qui m' ont adopté comme ma famille. Si tu veux parler de ceux qui m' ont donné la vie ils sont morts pendant la guerre.

-Oh. Je-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être blessant. C' est logique que la famille qui t' a adopté soit ta vraie famille. Pardon.

-C' est pas grave. Je n'aurait pas dû te répondre aussi durement. Au fait. Pourquoi tu es entré dans la forêt Perceval ?

-Je voulais prouver à mes grands-frères que moi aussi j' étais courageux.

-Ils ne le savent pas déjà ?

-Pardon ?

-Ce sont tes frères non ? Si tu es courageux ils devraient déjà être au courant non ?

-Ils ne font pas vraiment attention à moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-On est sept enfants alors si on veut de l' attention il faut se démarquer.

-Tes frères se démarquent ?

-Bill n' en a pas besoin puisqu' il est l' aîné, Charlie passe son temps à parler de dragons, Fred et Georges font des blagues tout le temps, Ron suit maman partout et Ginny n' en a pas besoin puisque c' est la seule fille de la famille.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Tu fais quoi pour te démarquer ?

-Pas grand chose. Je préfère lire.

-Alors tu te démarques non ?

-Comment ça ?

-Si tu n' essaie pas de te démarquer comme tes frères ça veut dire que tu es le seul à ne pas faire ça et donc indirectement ça te démarque de ceux qui font tout pour se démarquer.

-Peut être. Et pour toi ? Vu que vous êtes vingt-huit tu n' as pas se genre de problème ?

-Non. Dis Perceval. Le soleil est en train de se coucher. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

-Mais je suis perdu. Comment tu veux que je rentre chez moi ?

-Quand tu te lèves tu as le soleil dans les yeux ?

-Oui. Ma fenêtre donne sur les champs de blé. Pourquoi ?

-Pour sortir de la forêt en direction de ta maison tu as juste à tourner le dos au soleil.

-Ah ! Tu as raison ! Je n' y avais pas pensé.

Yphgrid se leva un fin sourire aux lèvres. En quelques pas il se retrouva face à face avec Percy et, tout en continuant de sourire, il se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour poser la couronne de fleurs qu' il venait de fabriquer sur sa tête. Ensuite il détacha une chaîne de ses cheveux et lui fit faire plusieurs tours autour du poignet de Percy avant de l' attacher.

-Ça te va bien.

-M-Merci. Mais je n' ai rien pour toi.

-Pas besoin. Tu es le premier être humain avec lequel j' ai pu parler. C' est déjà beaucoup pour moi.

-Mais…Quand même…

-Tu devrais y aller avant que le soleil ne disparaisse Perceval. Sinon tu vas être obligé de dormir dans la forêt.

-O…K… Alors au revoir Yphgrid.

-Au revoir Perceval. Je suis sûr que nos chemins se recroiseront un jour.

-J' espère.

Percy se retourna et commença à marcher dans la direction indiquée par Yphgrid.

-Au fait !

Il se retourna pour voir Yphgrid lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire autant attention aux avis des autres. Ils ne te connaîtront jamais aussi bien que toi et ils n' ont pas à décider de ce que tu es. Quand bien même il s' agit de ta famille.

Percy allait répondre lorsqu' un rayon de soleil l' obligea à fermer les yeux. Il les rouvrit assez rapidement pour se rendre compte que la clairière était vide. Il fixa pendant quelques instants l' endroit où s' était tenu Yphgrid tout en portant sa main droite à son poignet. La chaînette y était toujours. Il n' avait pas rêvé. Il se retourna et quitta la clairière en se promettant qu' Yphgrid resterait son secret. De toute façon sa famille n' avait pas à connaître l' existence de l' étrange petit garçon qu' il avait rencontré. En souriant il fini par atteindre la lisière de la forêt. Il savait qu' il allait avoir des problèmes mais le poids de la couronne sur sa tête lui donna une idée. Sa mère serait sûrement moins dure si il s' était perdu en cherchant des fleurs pour lui faire une couronne. Non ?

Poudlard était un lieu absolument incroyable. Percy en avait été certain rien qu' en voyant l' immense château avec sa multitude de lumières allumées lui donnant comme une aura dorée dans la nuit noire. Debout avec les autres élèves de première année il attendait patiemment son tour pour être réparti dans l' une des quatre maisons de l' école.

Lorsqu' il avait pénétré dans la Grande Salle il avait vu les grands sourires confiants de ses deux grands frères qui lui avaient montré la place qu' ils lui avaient réservé à la table des Gryffondors. Percy n' avait rien contre cette maison puisqu' absolument toute sa famille y était allée mais il ne pouvait s' empêcher de douter. Est-ce que la maison des lions lui apporterait vraiment ce dont il avait besoin ? Inconsciemment il porta sa main droite à son poignet gauche comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu' il se lançait dans une introspection de lui-même.

Malheureusement pour lui son nom fut appelé avant qu' il n' ai pu statuer sur ce qu' il ressentait. La dernière vision qu' il eut avant que le chapeau ne lui cache la vue fut celle de ses deux grands frères souriants comme jamais.

 _-Et bien et bien. Je vois beaucoup de choses très intéressantes. Mmm… Voyons où donc aurais-tu ta place ? Peut-être à Gryffondor comme le reste de ta famille ? Je vois beaucoup de courage et de noblesse. Cela pourrait te convenir. Mais t' y épanouirais-tu vraiment ?_

 _-Vous ne venez pas de dire que j' y avais ma place ?_

 _-Non. J' ai dis que tu avais les qualités recherchées par feu Godric Gryffondor. Mmm… Dis-moi mon jeune ami. Veux-tu aller à Gryffondor ?_

 _-Vous me proposez une autre maison ?! Toute ma famille va à Gryffondor depuis toujours. Pourquoi irais-je ailleurs ?_

 _-Parce que Gryffondor n' est pas un lieu ou tu trouveras ta place. Je le vois. Tu as les qualités d' un Gryffondor mais pas la manière de penser d' un Gryffondor. Tu n' auras jamais ta place dans cette maison. Alors ? Veux-tu aller ailleurs malgré le fait que tu possèdes toutes les qualités d' un Gryffondor ?_

Percy allait répondre que si il en avait les qualités alors c' était là qu' il devait aller lorsque les paroles d' Yphgrid lui revinrent en mémoire. Ce n' était pas à sa famille ou aux autres de décider de sa place.

 _-Envoyez moi dans une maison où j' aurais ma place s' il vous plaît._

 _-Bon choix jeune sorcier. Je suis sûr que tu feras de grandes choses et pour cela tu dois aller à…_ SERDAIGLE !

J' espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus!


	3. Chapter 2

**Et voilà mon deuxième chapitre! J' espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui m' en a fais voir des vertes et de pas mûres. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour votre soutien et pour le succès (à mes yeux hein. Je sais pas pour les autre) que vous donnez à cette fic.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Enfant des fées

 **Chapitre 2**

Selphinadora regardait autour d' elle avec circonspection. À ses yeux le Chemin de Traverse était un lieu bien étrange avec ses dizaines de boutiques colorées, son absence de verdure et ses dizaines et dizaines de sorciers pressés qui couraient d' un point à l' autre de l' allée sans même se regarder. Son regard violet analysa chacun des magasins avant de s' arrêter sur celui d' une certaine Madame Guipure. Elle se dirigea vers la boutique de prêt-à-porter en marchant rapidement ignorant les enfants qui la pointaient du doigt à leurs parents.

Elle pénétra dans la boutique faisant tinter la petite clochette suspendue au-dessus de la porte.

-Bienvenue ! Que puis-je faire pour…

La femme qui venait d' arriver semblait être la vendeuse du magasin. Elle avait longs cheveux châtains dans lesquels elle passa sa main tandis que son regard noisette arpentait chaque centimètre du magasin avec curiosité. Cette même curiosité brillait dans les yeux de Selphinadora mais disparu lorsque la femme haussa les épaules et retourna au fond du magasin. Selphinadora soupira puis commença à arpenter les rayonnages du magasin en palpant au passage quelques vêtements qui l' intriguaient. Elle s' arrêta plus que nécessaire devant un miroir qui lui renvoya l' image d' une jeune fille d' environ seize ans avec un nez en patate, le visage couvert de tâches de rousseur, de courts cheveux verts et des yeux violets. Ses vêtements ressemblaient à un short et un haut avec une seule bretelle qui remontait au-dessus de son nombril cependant le tissu dans lequel ils étaient taillés semblait plus léger que l' air même donnant à ses vêtements verts clairs l' air de flotter autour d' elle. Selphinadora détourna le regard du miroir et se concentra sur les vêtements qui l' entouraient.

Quelques instants plus tard elle entendit la clochette du magasin. Intriguée et remplie d' espoir elle se dirigea vers l' entrée pour se retrouver devant un enfant au cheveux si blonds qu' ils semblaient blancs et aux yeux gris. Elle l' aurait sûrement trouvé très beau si il n' avait pas eu cet air méprisant et hautain sur le visage. Lorsque l' enfant ouvrit la bouche ce fut pour demander à avoir son uniforme pour Poudlard bien qu' aux yeux de Selphinadora cela ressemble plus à un ordre qu' à une demande. Pendant l' heure qui suivit elle regarda attentivement chacun des vêtements que la vendeuse présenta au blond comme étant ''l' uniforme demandé pour les étudiants de Poudlard'' cependant Selphinadora nota que chaque type de vêtement avait plusieurs coupes possibles et les mémorisa toutes. Lorsque le blond quitta la boutique elle emprunta la sortie en même temps tout en jetant un regard intrigué à ce que la vendeuse avait présenté comme étant des chaussures.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la librairie dans laquelle elle arpenta les rayonnages touchant la tranche de certains livres pendant plusieurs secondes avant de refaire la même chose avec d' autres. Elle toucha ainsi une cinquantaine de livres tout en regardant les gens autour d' elle avec curiosité. La personne qui l' intrigua le plus fut une petite fille aux cheveux bruns. Cette dernière regardait les livres avec des étincelles dans les yeux et avait remplis son panier d' achat avec au moins le double de ceux que Selphinadora avait touché mais ce qui retint vraiment son attention fut les yeux de la fillette. Ils étaient de couleur brune comme pour beaucoup de personne mais elle ne pouvait s' empêcher de les fixer. Selphinadora était certaine qu' il y avait quelque chose avec les yeux de l' enfant mais elle n' arrivait pas à trouver quoi et finalement la petite partie sans qu' elle n' ait réussi à résoudre ce mystère.

Une fois la librairie quittée Selphinadora se dirigea vers la sortie de l' allée sorcière avec un fin sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait fais ce qu' elle devait et maintenant elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Cependant alors qu' elle marchait tranquillement une onde de choc la fit vaciller. Elle se tourna immédiatement vers l' origine de l' onde pour se retrouver face à un vendeur de glace. Elle jeta frénétiquement des regards autour d' elle avant de trouver l' origine de l' onde et elle cru qu' elle allait défaillir. Devant elle se tenait un enfant qui regardait les glaces avec envie. Il suffit d' un coup d' œil à Selphinadora pour comprendre ce qu' était le garçon et en son fort intérieur elle fut sans doute l' être le plus heureux de la planète. Mais alors qu' elle esquissait un pas vers l' enfant quelque chose la retint. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre la raison et elle soupira.

-Ce n' est pas l' heure. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle jeta un regard à l' enfant avant de se détourner de lui au moment même où il jeta un regard intrigué dans sa direction. Elle quitta rapidement l' allée et lorsqu' elle en fut assez éloignée une petite paire d' ailes semblables à celles des libellules mais possédant un léger dégradé de vert apparut à chacune de ses chevilles et à chacun de ses poignets. En souriant Selphinadora s' envola en direction de sa forêt.

Yphgrid repoussa derrière son oreille l' une de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux tout en gardant son attention fixée sur son œuvre. Du bout des doigts il frôla le morceau d' or devant lui. Comme attirée par ses doigts la matière suivie ses mouvements se creusant et s' étirant selon son bon vouloir. De son autre main il saisit de petits morceaux de cristal colorés et les ajouta à son travail. Lorsque finalement Yphgrid éloigna ses doigts de l' or et admira le résultat de ses efforts. Sur la table devant lui se tenait une petite statuette en or ressemblant à un papillon dont les ailes étaient constituées de morceaux de cristal rose.

-Tu as fais des progrès fils des feuilles. Surtout n' oublie pas ce que tu as ressenti lorsque tu modelais l' or. C' est le plus important dans cet exercice.

Yphgrid se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et noirs et aux yeux argentés. Elle était vêtue d' une robe bleue foncé qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds, à ses bras se trouvaient deux cercles d' agents finement ouvragés desquels partaient de larges morceaux de soie bleue qui cachaient ses mains et dans son dos se déployaient deux grandes ailes blanches. Yphgrid se leva rapidement avec un grand sourire.

-Merci pour vos encouragements mère Qualia.

Et sans plus de cérémonie il se jeta dans les bras de la femme. Celle-ci sourit avec indulgence et serra le petit garçon contre elle tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Soudainement Yphgrid se dégagea de l' étreinte et regarda Qualia avec apréhension.

-Si vous êtes rentrée c' est parce que…

Yphgrid s' arrêta peu sûr de ce qu' il devait dire. Qualia en remarquant l' hésitation de l' enfant s' agenouilla devant lui et lui sourit tout en lui saisissant doucement les épaules.

-En effet fils des feuilles. Le temps est venu pour toi de t' aventurer dans le monde des Hommes.

-Je suis obligé ?

-Allons fils des feuilles. Au fond de toi n' avais-tu pas hâte que vienne ce jour ?

Yphgrid baissa les yeux en rougissant.

-Qu' y a-t-il de plus normal ? Malgré nos enseignements tu restes un être humain fils des feuilles. Leur monde t' intrigue. Il t' attire comme la lumière attire les papillons. Tu rêves de le découvrir et d' y évoluer, de voir ce monde qui aurait dû être le tien et à coup sûr si différend de celui dans lequel tu as toujours vécu n' est-ce pas ?

-Vous avez raison mère Qualia. Mais je suis heureux dans la forêt. Cet endroit est ma maison et vous êtes toutes ma famille.

-Je le sais bien Yphgrid. C' est pour cela que je suis ici aujourd'hui. Pour te dire au revoir pas adieu. Mais avant je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse.

-Laquelle ?

-Le monde extérieur est comme une flamme. Il est beau et attirant mais si tu ne prends pas garde il te blessera. Alors promets moi que tu seras prudent.

-Je vous le promets mère Qualia. Mais vous savez j' ai bien l' intention de revenir dans la forêt un jour. Si j' ai bien compris il y aura des moments où je n' irais pas dans cette… école. Dans ces moments là je reviendrais et je vous raconterais tout de ce monde.

-Je n' en doute pas fils des feuilles.

Qualia se releva en souriant.

-Bien ! Et si nous y allions ? Tout le monde t' attend à l' arbre sacré.

Yphgrid sourit et ramassa sa statuette avant de se diriger vers un arbre dont la cime était bien plus haute et plus grande que toutes les autres. Alors qu' elle le regardait s' éloigner Qualia murmura tristement quelques mots.

-Puisses tu ne jamais changer fils des feuilles.

L' arbre sacré ressemblait de loin à n' importe quel arbre mais ils suffisait de s' en approcher pour se rendre compte d' à quel point c' était faux. Son tronc noueux semblait constitué de toutes les essences de bois du monde et chacune de ses très nombreuses feuilles était différente des autres. Depuis la nuit des temps les grandes fées veillaient sur cet arbre sans âge et le protégeaient de la folie des Hommes. La clairière qui s' étendait aux pieds de l' arbre était devenu leur maison et leur territoire s' était petit à petit étendu à la totalité de la forêt la plaçant sous leur magie protectrice.

Lorsqu' Yphgrid arriva devant le trône de la mère des arbres il fut surpris et heureux de constater la présence de plusieurs de ses mères qu' il n' avait plus vu depuis de nombreux cycles lunaires. Son regard s' égara quelque peu et il croisa celui de Selphinadora. La fée aux cheveux verts lui offrit un grand sourire auquel il répondit avec plaisir. Selon les autres fées de la forêt Selphinadora était née peu de temps après son arrivée. La naissance d' une grande fée était extrêmement rare car il fallait repérer le cocon qui contenait la future fée. Celui-ci pouvait apparaître à peu près n' importe où dans la forêt et si il n' était pas trouvé la fée à l' intérieur finissait par se faner. Ses cheveux perdaient leur couleur et sa peau se fripait avant de s' effriter avec le cocon pour qu' au final la vie de la fée s' achève avant même d' avoir commencée. L' emplacement d' un ancien cocon était marqué par un tapis de fleurs n' existant nulle part ailleurs de la couleur des yeux de la fée comme pour montrer à tous la beauté de ces yeux qui ne s' étaient jamais ouverts sur le monde.

C' était Yphgrid qui avait trouvé le cocon de Selphinadora. À cette époque il commençait à explorer les alentours de la clairière et il avait finit par se perdre. Alors qu' il errait un peu partout dans la forêt il avait été attiré par une douce lumière blanche. Il s' était approché pour trouver un énorme cocon multicolore et transparent dans lequel dormait celle qui allait devenir Selphinadora. Lorsque les fées l' avaient retrouvé elles avaient été si surprises qu' elles en avaient oublié de le gronder pour sa disparition et, quelques temps plus tard, Selphinadora était née. Elle était sans doute la fée qui avait passé le plus de temps avec Yphgrid et plus qu' une mère elle était une sœur aux yeux du brun. Ensembles ils avaient exploré chaque centimètre de la forêt et joué des dizaines de mauvais tours aux autres fées. Ils en riaient encore aujourd'hui bien qu' ils se soient calmés.

Selphinadora allait vraiment beaucoup lui manquer quand il partirait pensa tristement Yphgrid. Il détourna les yeux pour les poser sur la mère des arbres qui le regardait un doux sourire sur le visage.

-Fils des feuilles. Le jour de ton départ est finalement arrivé.

-Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fais pour moi.

-Et tu n' as et n' auras jamais besoin de le faire. Nous t' avons accueillit dans notre forêt tout en sachant que notre monde n' était pas le tien. Tu ne peux demeurer à nos côtés sans connaître le monde qui fut le tien pendant un temps de ta vie. C' est pourquoi nous avons préparé ton départ.

Une malle en bois au milieu de laquelle était gravé un triskel et un petit sac à bandoulière vert clair se matérialisèrent aux pieds d' Yphgrid. Il les regarda fixement pendant un instant avant de relever les yeux et de parler d' une voix blanche.

-Vous avez déjà tout préparé ?

-Oui fils des feuilles. C' est sans doute égoïste mais nous voulions que tu profites de tes derniers jours dans la forêt en toute quiétude. Cela ne rend notre séparation que plus abrupte mais nous ne voulions pas te voir soucieux.

-Je comprends mère des arbres. Je ne pense pas que cette période aurait été agréable. Pour aucun d' entre nous.

Chacune des fées présentes lui offrit un petit sourire d' excuse alors que la mère des arbres reprenait la parole.

-Yphgrid. Il y a peu de temps tu as sauvé l' un des enfants d' un cerf sans âge. T' en souviens-tu ?

-Oui.

-Ce faon a grandi et est lui-même devenu un cerf sans âge et pour te remercier de ton geste il nous a offert sa première mue à condition que nous l' utilisions pour toi.

-Vous voulez dire que cette malle…

-En effet. Nous l' avons sculptée à partir de ses premiers bois. Cependant il nous en restait encore une fois notre travail achevé. C' est pourquoi nous l' avons utilisé pour créer cet outil qui t' a été demandé.

Une douce lueur dorée apparue devant Yphgrid. En son sein se trouvait un simple morceau de bois qu' Yphgrid saisit délicatement. Il ressentit alors une douce chaleur se répandant dans son corps à partir de sa main droite.

-Cette baguette comme l' appelle les sorciers mesure vingt-cinq centimètres. À l' intérieur nous avons placé de l' ambroisie cristallisée. Il s' agit de notre dernier cadeau pour toi avant longtemps.

Yphgrid pouvait sentir toute la tristesse qui transparaissait de la voix pourtant douce de la mère des arbres. Il aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras et lui dire qu' il ne quitterait jamais la forêt, que peu importait le monde des Hommes car sa place était ici. Mais il savait que ce serait mentir. Il savait également que ce n' était pas ce que la mère des arbres voulait. Alors il reporta son regard sur la baguette. Son bois clair semblait doré à la lumière du soleil et des centaines de petites gravures en forme de spirales s' entremêlaient sur toute sa longueur tout en étant presque invisibles à l' œil nu. En jetant un regard à sa malle il remarqua ces mêmes gravures un peu partout sur le bois clair. Il remarqua également la poignée ainsi que les décorations d' argent sur lesquelles étaient gravées des runes qui rendraient la malle aussi légère qu' une plume.

Yphgrid releva la tête et regarda chacune des fées en souriant. Les mots étaient inutiles en cet instant. Ils le savaient. Au bout d' un long moment Yphgrid détourna son regard et, après avoir ramassé ses affaires, il quitta la clairière. Sans un regard en arrière.

La seule preuve de sa présence était un petit papillon doré aux ailes de cristal posé au milieu de la clairière juste en face du trône de la mère des arbres.


	4. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde! J' espère que vous n' avez pas trop attendu ce chapitre. Quand l' inspiration ne veut pas venir elle ne veut pas. M' enfin. Au final j' en suis plutôt satisfaite et j' espère qu' il vous plaira!**

Enfant des fées

 **Chapitre 3**

Les bâtiments humains étaient vraiment immenses. Yphgrid était vraiment heureux d' être en avance sur le train qui devait l' emmener à Poudlard parce que sinon il n' aurait pas été sûr d' arriver à temps. Sur les quais il jetait des regards surpris qu' il voulait discrets aux personnes qui évoluaient autour de lui. Leurs vêtements étaient... surprenants ? Yphgrid n' en avait jamais vu de pareils. Les gens ne se sentaient-ils pas à l' étroit dans de tels vêtements ? Mais il n' était pas là pour ça. Il devait trouver le quai 9¾ où l' attendait son train. Après quelques recherches il finit par trouver les quais 9 et 10. Selon la logique son quai ne devait pas être loin. Il devait être caché. Les fées lui avaient expliqué que les sorciers se cachaient des êtres non-magiques depuis que ces derniers avaient tenté de les exterminer.

Yphgrid se plaça juste devant le quai et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu' il les rouvrit ils n' étaient plus verts mais dorés. Il se mit alors à regarder avec attention le quai sur lequel se trouvaient les voies 9 et 10 avant de sourire. Il l' avait trouvé. Sur l' un des piliers entre les deux voies se trouvait un passage vers un espace magique. Il fit redevenir ses yeux verts et se dirigea vers le pilier sa malle dans la main droite et son sac sur son épaule gauche.

Une fois la barrière traversée il atterrit sur la fameuse voie 9¾. Il n' était pas différent de celle qu' il venait de quitter à une exception près : l' énorme locomotive rouge qui attendait la venue des élèves. En voyant le quai totalement désert Yphgrid se rendit compte qu' il était peut être un peu trop en avance. Qu' est-ce qu' il allait pouvoir faire en attendant que les portes du train s' ouvrent ? Il réfléchit pendant quelques instants avant de se décider. Il posa sa malle sur le sol et s' assit dessus avant d' ouvrir son sac et d' en sortir un méli-mélo de fils colorés. C' était Selphinadora qui l' avait glissé dans son sac il en était sûr. Depuis toujours à chaque fois qu' ils devaient patienter pour une raison ou pour une autre la fée aux cheveux verts sortait de nulle part de petites pelotes de fils qu' ils s' acharnaient à démêler. Sa sœur avait du deviner qu' il serait trop en avance et avait glissé la pelote dans son sac.

Yphgrid avait presque terminé de démêler les fils lorsque quelqu' un traversa la barrière. Immédiatement il releva la tête avec curiosité. Devant lui se tenait une petite fille brune aux cheveux frisés qui partaient dans tous les sens et au yeux bruns. Elle portait un pantalon bleu, un pull vert qui dénudait ses épaules et des chaussures marrons. Elle semblait assez surprise de le voir.

-Bonjour. Dit il poliment.

-Bonjour. Répondit-elle. Qu' est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J' attends de pouvoir monter dans le train.

-Et tu attends depuis combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-Non. Je n' ai jamais appris à lire l' heure.

La fille paru surprise pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance.

-Tu vois la grosse pendule là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant du doigt ladite pendule.

-Oui.

-Peux-tu me dire sur quel chiffre était la petite aiguille lorsque tu es arrivé sur le quai ?

-Elle était sur le sept.

La fille sembla s' étrangler pendant une seconde avant de poser sur lui un regard inquiet.

-Et où son tes parents ?

-Elles ne sont pas venues.

-Elles ?

-Oui. Elles. Mes mères.

-Tes mères ? Et ton père ?

-Je n' en ai pas. Enfin. J' en avais un mais il est mort pendant la guerre.

-Oh ! Je-Je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ton père.

-Mais tu ne le connaissais pas. Si ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu désolée ?

La fille fronça les sourcils.

-Parce que tu n' avais peut être pas envie d' en parler et qu' à cause de ma curiosité tu y as été obligé.

-Je vois. Tu es gentille.

-Euh… Merci. Au fait comment t' appelles-tu ?

-Yphgrid.

-Enchantée Yphgrid. Moi je suis Pénélope Deauclaire.

-Pénélope ? Pourquoi l' heure à laquelle je suis arrivé t' intéresse ?

-Parce que le train part à 11h et qu' il est à peine 9h30. Je suis arrivée en avance parce que mes parents ne pouvaient pas me déposer plus tard mais normalement les familles n' arrivent pas avant 10h. J' étais surprise de voir un première année si tôt. D' ailleurs pourquoi es-tu arrivé à 7h ?

-Je te l' ai dis. Je ne sais pas lire l' heure. Alors j' ai décidé d' arriver tôt pour être sûr de ne pas rater le train.

-Mais… Il suffisait de demander à ta famille non ?

-Elles ne savent pas lire l' heure non plus.

Pénélope le regarda pendant quelques instants totalement stupéfaite.

-Aucun membre de ta famille ne sait lire l' heure ?

-Non.

-Mais comment faisais-tu pour aller à l' école ?

-C' est ma première fois.

-Tu as eu l' école à la maison ?

-J' imagine qu' on peut dire ça comme ça.

-Tu vivais où ?

-Dans la forêt.

-Laquelle ?

-Elle n' a pas de nom.

Pénélope le regarda pendant quelques instants en silence.

-Tu es étrange tu sais ?

-Non. Je n' étais pas au courant. C' est un problème ?

-Tu vas avoir du mal a te faire des amis. C' est tout.

-Qu' est-ce que c' est des amis ?

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-Non.

-Des amis ce sont… Comment dire ? Des personnes avec lesquelles tu es heureux d' être.

-Comme ma famille ?

-Pas forcément à ce point mais oui. C' est ça.

-Je vois.

-Tu n' as jamais eu d' amis avant ?

-Non.

-Ça ne t' a jamais manqué ?

-Une chose dont tu ignores l' existence ne pet pas te manquer. Où alors tu ne l' interprètes pas comme un manque.

Pénélope le regarda d' une étrange manière avant de reprendre leur conversation.

-Tu veux faire le voyage jusqu' à Poudlard avec moi ?

-D' accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard les portes du Poudlard express s' ouvrirent et Yphgrid suivit Pénélope jusqu' à un compartiment situé à peu près au milieu du train. Ce dernier était très confortable avec ses deux banquettes vertes foncé sur lesquelles les deux élèves s' assirent après avoir déposé leurs malles dans les portes-bagages.

C' est avec des yeux émerveillés qu' Yphgrid regarda le quai se remplir petit à petit d' enfants, d' adolescents et de parents venus accompagner ces derniers. Puis, au bout d' un certain temps le train se mit en marche et Yphgrid regarda le paysage défiler tout en parlant de sa future école avec Pénélope.

 **J' espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu! Petite question: préférez-vous que je suive ce qui se passe au cours des années d' Harry à Poudlard ou préférez-vous que je fasse ma propre sauce? Parce que j' ai des idées pour les deux cas et que je n' arrive pas à me décider.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde! Désolée si j' ai un peu pris mon temps avec ce chapitre mais j' ai été un peu occupée ces derniers temps et j' ai pas mal hésité sur le personnage que j' allais introduire dans ce chapitre. Ah. Et je voulais vous remercier pour m' avoir donné vos avis. Grâce à vous j' ai fini par me décider et j' espère que ce choix vous plaira. Bref! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

Enfant des fées

 **Chapitre 4**

-Donc. Fit Yphgrid d' une voix calme tout en regardant Pénéloppe assise en face de lui alors que le Poudlard express avalait les kilomètres. L' école est séparée en quatre dortoirs appelés maisons dans lesquels nous serons répartis ce soir, nos réussites scolaires et nos infractions au règlement de l' école feront gagner ou perdre des points à notre dortoir et à la fin de l' année le dortoir avec le plus de points gagne une coupe que le professeur en charge du dortoir peut garder dans son bureau au moins jusqu' à la fin de l' année suivante.

Pénéloppe hocha la tête en souriant.

-C' est ça. Moi je suis à Serdaigle. Les autres maisons sont Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Chaque maison a ses propres couleurs. Chez Serdaigle les élèves sont en bleu et bronze, chez Poufsouffle en jaune et noir, chez Gryffondor en rouge et or et chez Serpentard en vert et argent.

-Je vois. En fonctions de quoi sommes-nous répartis ?

-De tes valeurs morales, de tes aspirations et un peu de tes désirs.

Yphgrid ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il trouvait cela étrange et décida de s' en ouvrir à la jeune fille.

-Mais pourquoi les élèves sont-ils triés de cette manière ?

-C' est parce que les quatre Fondateurs de l' école ne recherchaient pas la même chose chez leurs élèves et ont décidé d' enseigner principalement à ceux qui avaient le profil que chacun recherchait. Mais pour ne pas léser les autres élèves ils leur enseignaient aussi juste un peu moins qu' aux étudiants de leur maison respective. Ainsi Gryffondor enseignait la Métamorphose, Serpentard les Potions, Poufsouffle la Botanique et Serdaigle les Sotilèges. C' est aussi la raison pour laquelle les enseignant de ces matières sont les directeurs des maisons de l' école.

-Je vois. Mais c' était il y a longtemps non ?

-Et bien la querelle des Fondateurs date d' il y a environ mille ans.

-Alors pourquoi les élèves sont-ils toujours séparés en maisons ?

Pénéloppe haussa les épaules.

-C' est la tradition.

Yphgrid fronça les sourcils et s' apprêta à dire quelque chose quand du bruit venant du couloir attira son attention ainsi que celle de Pénélope. En tendant l' oreille ils entendirent le son caractéristique d' un sortilège. Curieux et inquiets ils quittèrent leur compartiment pour trouver une fille assise dans le couloir avec une cape rabattue sur sa tête. Yphgrid s' approcha lentement de la fille et s' agenouilla près d' elle.

-Tu vas bien ?

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de la fille alors qu' elle hochait rapidement la tête. Dans le mouvement Yphgrid remarqua quelques mèches rouges qui dépassaient de l' étoffe sur la tête de la fille. Rapidement il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir comme il l' avait fait pour trouver le quai. Il observa alors les cheveux de la fille avec ses yeux dorés pour y voir des traces de magie. Yphgrid comprit rapidement ce qu' il s' était passé et rendit ses yeux verts tout en retenant un soupir. Il se releva et tendit une main à la fille.

-Tu veux venir dans notre compartiment histoire de voir si on peut faire quelque chose ?

La fille sembla surprise pendant un instant avant de saisir la main d' Yphgrid tout en hochant la tête. Il l' aida à se relever et l' entraîna vers son compartiment dans lequel Pénélope était rentrée quand elle avait vu qu' Yphgrid prenait la situation en main. Lorsqu' elle vit la fille entrer en tenant la main d' Yphgrid elle sourit.

-Bonjour. Je m' appelle Pénélope Deauclaire. Enchantée de te rencontrer. Et je crois que tu as déjà rencontré Yphgrid ?

La fille hocha la tête.

-Je m' appelle Daphné Greengrass.

Pénélope faillit s' étouffer en entendant le nom de la fille. Les Greengrass étaient l' une des plus grandes familles de Grande Bretagne et ils étaient connus pour être des personnes très froides avec ceux qui ne leur étaient pas affiliés que ce soit au niveau familiale ou commercial. Il s' agissait également d' une famille qu' il valait mieux éviter de mettre en colère. Leurs vengeances étaient bien connues dans la communauté sorcière.

Pénélope prit une profonde inspiration qu' Yphgrid releva sans pour autant la faire remarquer avant de prendre la parole.

-Que s' est-il passé Daphné ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je revenais des toilettes quand j' ai senti un sort me toucher la tête. Je me suis retournée mais il n' y avait personne et après j' ai remarqué que mes cheveux étaient devenus… comme ça.

Daphné retira la cape de sa tête pour révéler des cheveux rouge vif et de magnifiques yeux violets foncés. Pénélope regarda les cheveux de Daphné avant de soupirer.

-C' est plus qu' un sort de coloration. Si je te lançais un simple contre-sort ils pourraient devenir oranges ou une autre couleur ou alors tu les perdrais. Il va falloir attendre d' arriver à Poudlard et demander de l' aide à un professeur.

-Mais… Je ne peux pas me montrer dans cet état ! Sanglota Daphné.

De son côté Yphgrid regardait à l' intérieur de son sac. Il voulait aider Daphné et il savait qu' il avait un moyen mais il n' arrivait pas à retrouver l' objet dont il avait besoin. Son manège finit par attirer l' attention de Pénélope et de Daphné qui le regardait avec curiosité.

-Euh… Yphgrid ? Fit Péné ' est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ah ! Je l' ai trouvé ! S' écria soudainement Yphgrid tout en sortant un peigne de son sac.

Les deux filles le regardaient maintenant avec surprise.

-Est-ce que… c' est un peigne ? Demanda une Daphné un peu perdue.

Yphgrid lui sourit.

-Avec lui je peux rendre à tes cheveux leur couleur normale.

-Pardon ?! Hoqueta Pénélope.

-C' est un artefact magique qui peut défaire les sortilèges lancés sur les cheveux. Et défaire les nœuds aussi.

-Pourquoi tu as une chose pareille ? Demanda Daphné.

-À cause de mes cheveux. Sourit Yphgrid en montrant ses longs cheveux noirs qui atteignaient son bassin. Ils sont un réel enfer à coiffer et à entretenir alors l' une de mes mères m' a offert ce peigne auquel elle a rajouter la propriété de défaire les sortilèges apposés sur les cheveux puisque je m' amusais souvent à changer leur couleur et à les sculpter n' importe comment avec ma sœur.

Pénélope hocha la tête à l' explication d' Yphgrid.

 _-Cette fille est vraiment étrange. Mais pas méchante. Je me demande d' où elle vient._ S' interrogea la brune.

De son côté Yphgrid s' était tourné vers Daphné.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien que je te peigne ? Avec ça je devrais pouvoir te retirer le sortilège.

Daphné avait presque les larmes aux yeux alors qu' elle hochait la tête tout en s' asseyant sur la banquette d' Yphgrid et en se tournant pour lui laisser un meilleur accès à son dos. De son côté Yphgrid se mit à genoux sur la banquette afin de bien voir ce qu' il faisait et commença à passer délicatement le peigne dans les cheveux rouges de Daphné.

De là où elle était Pénélope écarquilla les yeux alors qu' elle voyait de petits filaments argentés tomber des cheveux rouges de daphné et disparaître avant de toucher la banquette.

 _-Serait-ce… de la magie ?_

À mesure que les filaments tombaient la chevelure de Daphné s' éclaircissait pour petit à petit devenir blonde. Un joli blond, pâle mais pas au point d' être confondu avec du blanc.

Tandis qu' Yphgrid s' attelait à sa tâche il discutait avec Daphné de leur vie respective. Il ne dit pas vraiment grand chose de plus qu' au cours de sa discussion avec Pénélope mais il apprit que Daphné était très stressée par sa Répartition. Tous les membres de sa famille étaient passés par Serpentard et elle avait peur d' avoir des problèmes avec eux si elle n' était pas dans la maison des verts et argents.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises Daphné ! S' écria Yphgrid. Cois-tu vraiment que ta famille arrêtera de t' aimer si tu n' est pas dans la même maisons qu' eux ?

Daphné baissa les yeux et Yphgrid soupira.

-Mes mères m' ont toujours dis que ceux qui n' acceptent pas ce que tu es ne t' aiment pas véritablement. Ta famille peut être déçue que tu ne suives pas ses traces mais ils ne cesseront pas de t' aimer pour autant.

-Tu… Tu crois ? Chuchota Daphné.

Yphgrid fit un sourire lumineux à la blonde.

-Bien sûr ! Et si jamais ils te rejettent alors c' est qu' ils ne t' aimaient pas véritablement auquel cas tu seras sûrement plus heureuse d' être restée fidèle à toi-même plutôt que de te mentir à toi et aux autres sur ce que tu es. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça arriverait. Ils ne t' ont pas dis qu' ils voulaient que tu finissent à Serpentard non ?

-Non. Ils ne me l' ont pas dis.

-Alors ils se fichent de la maison dans laquelle tu seras ! Le plus important c' est que tu fasses honneur à ta famille. Et la meilleure manière de le faire c' est d' aller là où est ta place et non la où les autres penses qu' elle est.

-Merci Yphgrid. Daphné sourit. Tu es vraiment une fille sympa.

Silence. Pénélope et Daphné regardent Yphgrid avec interrogation.

-Un problème Yphgrid ? Demanda Pénélope.

Yphgrid se frotta la joue gêné.

-Euh… Je suis un garçon vous savez ?

Silence. Les deux filles essayent de digérer l' information et soudain.

-QUOI ?! Crient elles exactement en même temps.

-Tu… Tu .. Tu es un garçon ? Murmura Pénélope sous le choc.

Toujours gêné Yphgrid eut un petit rire.

-C' est si invisible que ça ? Je veux dire il y a trois ans j' ai rencontré quelqu' un qui m' a dis la même chose mais là…

-Je peux t' assurer que personne ne vas te prendre pour un garçon à Poudlard. Fit Pénélope tandis que Daphné était encore sous le choc et avait les yeux écarquillés. Il n' y a absolument aucune chance que quelqu' un qui n' est pas au courant ne te prenne pas pour une fille. Sérieux. Même ton nom laisse penser que tu es une fille bien qu' il aille aussi à un garçon.

À l' instant où Pénélope parla de son nom Yphgrid réalisa quelque chose.

-Ah.

-Qu' est-ce qu' il y a ? Fit Daphné qui se remettait doucement de la nouvelle.

-Je viens de réaliser.

-Quoi ? Firent les deux filles en même temps.

-Les sorciers ne me connaissent pas sous le nom d' Yphgrid.

Silence.

-Quoi ?! Dirent les deux filles.

-Ils te connaissent sous quel nom alors ? Demanda Pénélope en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mes mères m' ont dis que mon nom sorcier était… Heu… Ah ! Harry James Potter !

Silence.

-QUOI ?!


	6. Chapitre 5

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre! J' espère qu' il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!**

Enfant des fées

 **Chapitre 5**

-J' arrive toujours pas à y croire. Marmonnait Daphné alors qu' elle enfilait son uniforme. Yphgrid est un garçon et en plus c' est Harry Potter !

Dans le compartiment Pénélope et Daphné discutaient tout en se changeant. Pénélope avait revêtu une robe noire frappée d' un écusson bleu et marron représentant un aigle sur son cœur et qui laissait voir une longue jupe grise qui lui arrivait aux chevilles et un pull en laine gris passé par dessus une chemise blanche et une cravate bleue et marron dont le col était parcouru de deux bandes des mêmes couleurs que la cravate. L' uniforme de Daphné était très semblable à celui de Pénélope si ce n' est qu' elle n' avait pas d' écusson sur son cœur, que les couleurs étaient remplacées par du blanc et que sa jupe lui arrivait aux genoux.

Une fois que Daphné eut terminé de se battre avec sa cravate Elle s' approcha de la porte afin de prévenir Yphgrid qu' il pouvait entrer. Cependant elle fut arrêtée par Pénélope.

-Ta cravate n' est pas bien nouée Daphné. Dit la brune en pointant la cravate de la blonde qui, en effet, était totalement de travers. Ne bouge pas je vais m' en occuper.

-M-Merci. Bafouilla Daphné rouge de honte d' avoir mal nouer sa cravate alors qu' elle avait passé du temps avec son père afin d' apprendre à le faire correctement.

-Tu lui en veux ? Demanda soudainement Pénélope.

-Hein ?

-À Yphgrid ? Tu lui en veux de ne pas nous avoir dis qu' il était Harry Potter ?

Daphné baissa les yeux.

-Il ne l' a pas fais exprès non ? Fit la blonde. Il n' a juste pas fais attention. Et puis tu l' as entendu toi aussi non ? Pour lui son nom c' est Yphgrid. C' est normal qu' il se présente avec et si il a été appelé comme ça toute sa vie être appelé Harry doit le surprendre.

Pénélope acquiesça alors qu' elle terminait de s' occuper de la cravate de Daphné.

-On est d' accord. Il est vraiment gentil. Juste en décalage total avec le monde autour de lui.

-C' est un bel euphémisme. Murmura Daphné. Bien qu' il soit encore beaucoup trop éloigné de la réalité.

Pénélope ne put s' empêcher de rire au commentaire de la blonde.

-C' est sûr. Je crois qu' Yphgrid est juste indéfinissable. Je ne sais pas où il a été élevé mais c' était pas n' importe où.

Daphné sourit à la brune totalement d' accord avec ses propos.

-On devrait peut être le laisser entrer non ? Histoire qu' il puisse se changer avant qu' on arrive à l' école.

Pénélope hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Yphgrid.

-Tu peux entrer te changer Yphgrid. On va sortir pour te laisser un peu d' intimité.

Le garçon acquiesça et entra dans le compartiment alors que Daphné et Pénélope en sortaient. Une fois la porte refermée elles s' appuyèrent sur le mur du wagon et continuèrent à discuter cette fois du stress de Daphné au sujet de la Répartition.

-Daphné je ne pense pas pouvoir te dire plus que ce que t' a déjà dis Yphgrid. Soit toi-même et laisse le Choixpeau décider de la maison dans laquelle tu as ta place. Finit par dire la brune.

-Je sais. Mais j' ai peur quand même.

Pénélope soupira.

-Comme je te l' ai dis je ne vais pas pouvoir te dire grand chose de plus qu' Yphgrid donc respire un bon coup et tout se passera bien. Au pire je resterais ton amie peu importe la maison dans laquelle tu finiras et ce sera sûrement aussi le cas pour Yphgrid. Entre nous je crois qu' il n' a toujours pas bien compris le concept des maisons de Poudlard.

La blonde hocha lentement la tête tout en regardant le sol et en souriant quelque peu au dernier commentaire de Pénélope. Alors qu' elle allait rajouter quelque chose la porte du compartiment s' ouvrit sur Yphgrid désormais habillé d' un pantalon noir, d' une chemise et d' une cravate blanches, du même pull gris que les filles et d' une robe noire. Il avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval basse qui laissait s' échapper quelques mèches qui venaient encadrer son visage. Il avait également fixé quelques longues chaînettes d' or au lien de cuir qui maintenait ses cheveux attachés les faisant pendre parmi ses mèches noires jusqu' à son bassin tandis qu' un long cristal blanc pendait à son oreille droite par une fine boucle d' or.

-Vous pouvez entrer. Dit-il en souriant.

Les deux filles lui sourirent et entrèrent dans le compartiment. Une fois qu' ils furent tous les trois assis Yphgrid ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la porte de leur compartiment s' ouvrit avec fracas avant qu' il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Dans l' ouverture de la porte se tenait un garçon aux cheveux blond et aux yeux gris accompagné de deux autres garçons à l' air patibulaire.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Dit il d' un air détaché et supérieur. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais sauriez-vous où se trouve Harry Potter ?

Yphgrid ouvrit encore une fois la bouche mais Pénélope fut plus rapide que lui.

-Pourquoi le cherches-tu ?

-Et bien nous sommes amis et nous nous sommes promis de nous retrouver dans le train. Hélas je n' arrive pas à le trouver.

Yphgrid fronça les sourcils en entendant les propos du blond et s' apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose mais cette fois encore l' une des deux filles fut plus rapide que lui.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises Malfoy ! S' énerva Daphné. Depuis quand es-tu ami avec Harry Potter ? Tu ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble !

-Bien sûr que je sais. Il a des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux verts, des lunettes, il est petit et il a une cicatrice en forme d' éclair sur le front.

Yphgrid regardait maintenant le blond avec des yeux effarés. Comment ça ils étaient amis ? Il allait dire quelque chose au blond mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

-Et bien puisque vous ne savez pas où il est je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. À plus tard mesdemoiselles.

Et il partit en refermant la porte avec autant de violence que lorsqu' il l' avait ouverte. Le silence flotta pendant quelques secondes avant qu' Yphgrid ne le brise.

-Pénélope ?

-Oui ?

-Comment je peux être ami avec une personne que je ne connais pas ?

Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes de plus jusqu' à ce que Daphné et Pénélope éclatent de rire sous le regard effaré d' Yphgrid.

-J' ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?

-Non. Non. Ce n' est pas de ta faute Yphgrid. Réussit à articuler Pénélope entre deux éclats de rire. C' est juste… Tu n' es pas son ami.

-Mais il a dis que je l' étais.

Les rires de Daphné et de Pénélope se calmèrent pour être remplacés par des regards perdus.

-Rassures-moi Yphgrid. Fit Daphné en le regardant prudemment. Tu sais ce qu' est un mensonge n' est-ce pas ?

-Un quoi ?


	7. Chapiter 6

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! Vous avez de la chance, celui-là m' est venu très naturellement. Bonne lecture!**

Enfant des fées

 **Chapitre 6**

Yphgrid suivait Daphné et Pénélope dans les couloirs encombrés d' élèves les sourcils froncés. Les deux filles avaient passé la dernière heure du voyage à essayer d' expliquer le concept du mensonge à Yphgrid avec plus ou moins de succès. Il avait saisi l' idée de dire une chose fausse mais ne comprenait pas l' intérêt. Malgré les efforts des deux filles le mensonge restait un concept très obscur pour lui.

Finalement le train s' était arrêté coupant les filles dans leurs explications. Elles avaient tout de suite été très excitées puisque cela signifiait qu' ils étaient arrivés au quai de Pré-au-Lard le village situé à proximité de l' école. Ils étaient maintenant dans les couloirs avec les autres élèves surexcités à essayer de descendre du train sans se faire piétiner.

Après plusieurs minutes d' efforts Yphgrid et les filles se retrouvèrent sur le quai plongé dans la pénombre à cause de la nuit qui était tombée au cours du voyage. Autour d' eux les élèves s' amoncelaient sur la minuscule plate-forme tout en discutant joyeusement entre eux. Alors qu' Yphgrid regardait autour de lui à la recherche d' une indication une grosse voix retentit au bout du quai.

-Les premières années par ici s' il vous plaît !

Yphgrid et Daphné se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de sentir sur leurs épaules les mains de Pénélope.

-Allez-y. Dit elle avec un sourire rassurant. Les premières années doivent faire le chemin ensembles. On se retrouvera dans la Grande Salle pour la Répartition.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête avec appréhension et se dirigèrent vers la voix. Une fois arrivés ils se retrouvèrent devant un homme immense aux cheveux bruns assez longs partant dans tous les sens et une grosse barbe hirsute. Il était vêtu d' un long manteau brun assez fatigué avec une quantité impressionnante de poches et d' un pantalon et d' un haut bruns également bien que le haut soit un peu plus clair que le manteau. Il tenait une lanterne dans sa main tandis qu' il continuait à appeler les premières années de sa voix grave et forte.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes il fut entouré par une quarantaine d' enfant. Il les regarda pendant quelques instants avant d' hocher la tête et de se retourner. Il leur demanda de le suivre avant de partir en prenant garde à ne pas prendre un rythme de marche que les enfants ne pourraient pas suivre. Yphgrid et Daphné firent de leur mieux pour rester à la même hauteur que l' homme sous l' impulsion d' Yphgrid qui avait envie de parler avec lui.

-Bonjour Monsieur. Salua poliment Yphgrid.

L' homme parut surpris pendant un instant avant de reprendre contenance.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer bonhomme. Je suis Hagrid le gardien des Clés de Poudlard.

-Je m' appelle Yphgrid. Si vous êtes le gardien des Clés est-ce que ça veut dire que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir ouvrir les portes de l' école ?

-C' est exactement ça.

-Mais comment êtes vous devenu gardien ? Je veux dire. Ce n' est pas rien comme responsabilité et je doute qu' on l' accorde à la première personne venue.

-Ah ! Et bien c' est un secret qui se transmet de gardien des Clés à gardien des Clés. D' ailleurs les gens du château ont été tellement surpris que je sois nommé gardien qu' ils ont été obligés de créer le poste de garde-chasse afin que j' ai un travail sur les terres du château.

Hagrid rigola un peu comme si il se souvenait d' un épisode de sa vie particulièrement drôle. Daphné regarda l' homme rire surprise de voir un homme aussi intimidant avoir un rire aussi doux.

-Et qui était le gardien précédent ? Demanda-t-elle véritablement curieuse.

Hagrid allait répondre mais la plupart des enfants poussa alors un cri de surprise. En effet ils étaient arrivés devant la rive d' un lac et une dizaine de petites barques en bois agrémentées d' une lanterne qui pendait paisiblement à la proue se trouvait des deux côtés d' un petit ponton.

Hagrid prit rapidement le contrôle pour empêcher les enfants excités de faire n' importe quoi.

-Pas plus de quatre par barque ! C' est clair ?

Tous les enfants hochèrent vigoureusement la tête peu désireux de désobéir à l' homme. Rapidement les élèves se répartirent dans les barques par deux, trois ou quatre selon les personnes qu' ils connaissaient. Daphné et Yphgrid se retrouvèrent dans une barque mais aucun autre enfant ne semblait désireux de s' asseoir avec eux.

Une fois tout le monde installé Hagrid prit place dans une barque un peu plus grande que les autres et lança le signal du départ. Immédiatement toutes les barques commencèrent à glisser lentement sur l' eau. Au bout de quelques minutes les barques passèrent sous des branches d' arbres qui révélèrent le château de Poudlard de l' autre côté du lac.

-C' est vraiment impressionnant. Murmura Daphné de peur de briser le silence qui s' était installé dans les barques.

Yphgrid ne put qu' acquiescer alors qu' il contemplait la silhouette sombre du château dont toutes les fenêtres brillaient d' une chaleureuse lumière jaune. Il pouvait déjà voir le ponton sur lequel ils allaient accoster puisque celui-ci était bordé de lanternes qui flottaient au-dessus du sol.

Finalement les barques arrivèrent au niveau du ponton et les enfants commencèrent à descendre avec plus ou moins d' assurance. Yphgrid ne put s' empêcher d' être un peu déstabilisé par l' arrêt de mouvement sous ses pieds mais son attention fut vite détournée par l' excitation des autres enfants pour le chemin parcouru de lanternes multicolores flottant au-dessus du sol qui menait aux portes du château.

-Bien ! Tout le monde est descendu des barques ? Demanda Hagrid de sa grosse voix.

Devant l' absence de réaction des enfants et après un rapide coup d' œil aux barques vides Hagrid les emmena en direction du château. Alors qu' ils suivaient le chemin de lanterne Yphgrid tenta de reprendre la conversation qui avait été abandonnée lors de la montée dans les barques.

-Alors Hagrid ? Qui était le précédent gardien des Clés de Poudlard ?

Daphné releva la tête et s' approcha curieuse de connaître la réponse. Hagrid les regarda un instant avant d' éclater de rire.

-Tu perds pas le Nord petit. Très bien je vais te le dire.

Yphgrid et Daphné regardèrent le garde-chasse avec attention alors que celui-ci répondait à leur question.

-Le précédent gardien était Mrs Pomfresh. C' est l' infirmière de l' école. Si vous avez de la chance vous ne la rencontrerez pas trop souvent.

-Elle est méchante ? Demanda Yphgrid.

-Non. Elle est plutôt gentille quand ses patients n' essayent pas de partir plus tôt de l' infirmerie mais je voulais dire que si vous aviez de la chance vous ne tomberez pas trop souvent malades et vous n' aurez pas à la croiser trop souvent.

-Je vois. Fit Yphgrid avec un regard un peu perdu tandis que Daphné lui tapotait le dos dans geste de soutien.

Avant que quiconque puisse rajouter quelque chose ils arrivèrent en face d' une imposante porte en chêne dont les battant étaient élégamment sculptés avec toutes sortes de créatures magiques qui courraient sur les arabesques de bois. Hagrid ferma le poing et frappa trois fois à la porte. Les battant s' ouvrirent lentement dans un grincement aiguë laissant les enfants et le garde-chasse pénétrer dans un imposant hall de pierre. Un immense escalier de marbre menant à une autre double porte en chêne massif se tenait au milieu du hall tandis que diverses portes en bois le bordaient. Une fois tous les futurs élèves amassés au bas des escaliers la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés se referma lourdement et une vieille femme aux cheveux poivre et sel coiffés en chignon et habillée d' une robe vert bouteille se présenta au milieu des escaliers. Elle avait un air sévère et des yeux perçants qui semblaient analyser chacun des enfants présents.

-Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année. Annonça Hagrid.

-Je vous remercie Hagrid. Vous pouvez disposer. Fit la vieille femme.

Hagrid quitta le hall par l' une des portes alentour tandis que le professeur faisait signe aux enfants de la suivre. Ils montèrent donc les escaliers et lui emboîtèrent le pas jusqu' à se retrouver en face d' elle. Une fois qu' ils furent tous agglutinés elle commença à parler.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur McGonagall et si vous vous souvenez de vos lettres je suis la directrice-adjointe de l' école. Derrière ces portes se trouvent la Grande Salle ainsi que les autres étudiants et professeurs de l' école qui vous attendent afin de commencer le banquet de début d' année. Mais avant de pouvoir prendre place auprès des autres élèves de l' école vous allez être répartis entre les différentes maisons. Vous devez savoir que tout au long des sept prochaines années votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y vivrez entourés par les autres élèves de votre maison, vous mangerez avec eux, vous suivrez les mêmes cours qu' eux et vous mangerez avec eux. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chacune des maisons de l' école à sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse et chacune d' elles a formé au fil des ans des sorciers parmi les sorciers. Au cours de l' année chaque fois que vous ferez honneur à votre maison ou que vous aurez de bons résultats vous lui offrirez des points mais à chaque fois que vous enfreindrez le règlement vous lui en ferez perdre. À la fin de l' année la maison avec le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons. C' est un très grand honneur pour la maison victorieuse que de recevoir cette coupe c' est pourquoi j' espère que chacun d' entre vous aura à cœur de servir sa maison quelle qu' elle soit. La Répartition commencera sous peu. Je vous conseille de profiter de ce temps afin de soigner votre tenue.

Son regard s' attarda sur quelques élèves.

-Je reviendrais vous chercher dans quelques minutes. En attendant je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Puis elle les quitta en se glissant dans l' entrebâillement des portes qui malheureusement se trouvait trop loin des enfants pour qu' ils puissent voir quoi que ce soit.

Une fois qu' elle fut partie les enfants commencèrent à s' agiter. Certains s' inquiétaient de la manière dont ils allaient être répartis, d' autres regardaient leur tenue sous toutes les coutures pour s' assurer qu' ils étaient présentables et certains dont faisaient partis Daphné et Yphgrid se contentaient de discuter entre eux en chuchotant. Yphgrid avait passé ses mains sur les épaules de son amie et tentait avec quelques difficultés de la rassurer.

-Respire à fond Daphné. Ça va bien se passer.

-Mais… et si je ne vais pas à Serpentard ?

-Tes parents et le reste de ta famille seront quand même fiers de toi.

-Et si ils m' en veulent ?

-Ils ne t' en voudront pas Daphné. Tu es une fille géniale. Je suis sûr qu' ils seront fiers de toi peu importe où tu vas.

La blonde hocha doucement la tête et s' apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose quand son attention fut attirée par quelque chose derrière Yphgrid. Curieux ce-dernier se retourna pour voir le garçon blond du train parler avec une fille aux cheveux bruns et décoiffés et aux yeux verts. Elle portait des lunettes rondes avec une épaisse monture noire et son visage était couvert de tâches de rousseur. Ses joues étaient colorés en rouge sous la colère alors qu' elle chuchotait furieusement quelque chose au blond.

-Je suis une fille crétin ! Ce n' est pas parce que j' ai les cheveux courts que je suis un garçon !

Le blond semblait rouge de honte tandis qu' il balbutiait des mots sans queue ni tête qui ressemblaient de loin à des excuses. Autour de lui plusieurs élèves s' étaient mis à rigoler de manière plus ou moins discrète et le blond était maintenant en train de fusiller tout le monde du regard sous ceux amusés de Daphné et Yphgrid. Daphné parce qu' elle n' appréciait pas Draco qu' elle côtoyait depuis des années et Yphgrid parce qu' il considérait qu' il s' agissait d' un juste retour de bâton pour le blond qui avait prétendu être son ami sans la moindre honte. Bien qu' il ne comprenne pas vraiment l' idée de mentir ce n' était pas une bonne chose. Il en était certain.

Les rires s' arrêtèrent soudainement et Yphgrid se retourna quelque peu surpris de ce soudain arrêt pour voir que le professeur McGonagall était de retour.

-Mettez vous en rang et suivez moi. Ordonna-t-elle de sa voix sévère.

En silence les élèves se rangèrent par deux alors que le professeur avait déjà commencé à se diriger vers les portes. Daphné et Yphgrid restèrent l' un à côté de l' autre tout en suivant le mouvement initié par les élèves.

Dans la Grande Salle Percy regardait ses frères à la table de Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils. Il était persuadé que Fred et Georges allaient encore faire n' importe quoi. Depuis qu' il avait été réparti à Serdaigle il avait perdu le peu d' autorité et d' attention que les jumeaux lui avaient accordé au cours de leurs vies. Il l' avait caché mais il avait beaucoup souffert de cette perte. D' autant plus qu' il avait vu ses frères faire des blagues de moins en moins drôles et de plus en plus cruelles surtout envers les serpentards. Percy ne pouvait pas s' empêcher de se sentir responsable de cette dégradation. Si il avait été réparti à Gryffondor il aurait pu empêcher ses frères d' agir de la sorte. Mais les seules personnes que ses frères écoutaient étaient leurs parents, Bill et Charlie. Il avait bien essayé d' envoyer des lettres à sa mère pour qu' elle gronde les jumeaux ou leur dise de se calmer mais elle lui disait à chaque fois qu'il exagérait et que ses frères n' étaient pas aussi cruels avec leurs blagues qu' il le disait alors il avait fini par arrêter.

Percy fut tiré de ses pensées sombre par l' entrée dans la Grande Salle des premières années. Désireux de voir son frère il se mit à détailler chaque enfant avec curiosité. Brusquement son regard s' arrêta sur un enfant en particulier. Immédiatement il porta sa main à son poignet gauche auquel était accrochée une chaîne d' or.

-Yphgrid. Souffla-t-il.

 **J' espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Je promets qu' au prochain vous aurez la Répartition de tout ce petit monde (je suis sûre que vous n' attendez que ça). A la prochaine!**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Coucou tout le monde! Dans ce chapitre vous allez enfin savoir dans quelle maison est Yphgrid. J' espère que ça vous plaira!**

Enfant des fées

 **Chapitre 7**

-Abbot Hanna !

La voix du professeur McGonagall résonna dans l' air alors qu' une petite fille aux cheveux blonds coiffés en nattes sortit de la masse formée par les élèves de première année attendant leur répartition. Elle alla s' asseoir sur un petit tabouret en bois et posa un vieux chapeau rapiécé de toute part et trop grand sur sa tête.

Yphgrid regardait la scène avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Depuis qu' il avait appris que le chapeau qui les répartissait était télépathe il rêvait de l' avoir sur la tête. Qui savait quelle genre de discussion on pouvait avoir avec un chapeau conscient depuis un millénaire ? Il avait vraiment hâte d' être appelé.

Alors qu' il pensait à cela le Choixpeau rendit son verdict en criant à travers la Grande Salle.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Immédiatement des acclamations et des applaudissements s' élevèrent de la table située la plus à droite et recouverte d' une nappe d' un jaune chaleureux. Timidement Hanna se leva du tabouret et reposa le chapeau dessus avant d' aller s' asseoir à la table jaune où elle fut accueillie avec de grands sourires.

Une fois le calme revenu le professeur appela un autre élève de la liste.

-Bones Susan !

Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu' aux épaules alla s' asseoir sur le tabouret et posa le chapeau sur sa tête. À peine quelques secondes plus tard la voix du Choixpeau résonna à nouveau dans la salle.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Susan reposa le chapeau et alla s' asseoir aux côtés d' Hanna à la table jaune pendant que le professeur appelait un nouvel élève.

-Boot Terry !

Cette fois c' est un garçon aux cheveux bruns, courts et bouclés qui alla poser le chapeau sur sa tête. Une bonne minute plus tard le Choixpeau rendit son verdict.

-SERDAIGLE !

Cette fois-ci les applaudissements et les acclamations provinrent de la table à la nappe bleue située immédiatement à gauche de l' allée principale de la salle. Terry alla s' y asseoir alors que le professeur appelait un autre élève.

-Brockleburst Mandy !

Une fille aux cheveux verts sortit du rang. Elle semblait mortifiée de s' afficher avec des cheveux de cette couleur mais s' avança dignement jusqu' au Choixpeau qui l' envoya rejoindre Terry à Serdaigle.

À partir de ce moment Yphgrid ne regarda plus la répartition que de loin ne notant que quelques élèves sur tout ceux qui passaient car il n' avait pas vraiment envie d' y prêter attention.

Gryffondor fut la maison suivante à accueillir un nouvel élève en la personne de Brown Lavande une petite fille aux cheveux longs et blonds qui souriait en s' installant à la table à la nappe rouge alors qu' elle explosait en applaudissements. L' ovation qui suivit la répartition de Lavande fut tellement violente et rapide qu' elle avait surpris Daphné qui jetait maintenant un regard meurtrier à la table située immédiatement à droite de l' allée principale de la salle.

Vint ensuite le tour de Bulstrode Millicent une fille aux cheveux bruns et bouclés qui fut répartie à Serpentard. La table à la nappe verte située tout à gauche de la salle offrit à la nouvelle venue de courts applaudissements polis tandis qu' elle s' asseyait à leur table.

Ensuite un garçon aux cheveux violets fut appelé. Contrairement à Mandy il faisait comme si tout était normal et posa le chapeau sur sa tête avec un grand sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard Finch-Fletchey Justin était envoyé à Poufsouffle.

Finnigan Seamus, un garçon aux cheveux blonds en bataille passa une minute sous le chapeau avant d' être envoyé à Gryffondor. Et Granger Hermione, une fille aux cheveux bruns et broussailleux qui semblait très stressée fut elle aussi envoyée dans la maison rouge et or.

Vint enfin le tour de Daphné qui se dirigea d' un pas raide vers le tabouret. Elle enfonça avec force le chapeau sur sa tête non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Yphgrid qui la gratifia d' un grand sourire rassurant. Le temps passa et deux minutes plus tard Daphné alla s' asseoir avec un grand sourire à la table bleue tandis que Pénélope la couvrait d' un regard appréciateur depuis le milieu de la table et qu' Yphgrid lui souriait alors que la Répartition continuait.

Yphgrid se sentit un peu mal pour Londubat Neville, un garçon un peu enrobé aux cheveux blonds lorsqu' il oublia de retirer le chapeau et fut obligé de revenir pour le donner à MacDougal Morag, un garçon aux cheveux bleus avant d' aller s' asseoir à la table de Poufsouffle. Table à laquelle Morag le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

Il vit ensuite Draco Malfoy être réparti à Serpentard où il rejoignit les deux garçons qui l' encadraient lorsqu' il s' était présenté dans leur compartiment.

Les noms continuèrent à défiler et finalement Yphgrid se rendit compte que son tour approchait. Il vit Moon Lily, une fille aux cheveux argentés être répartie à Poufsouffle, Nott Théodore, un garçon aux cheveux oranges aller à Serpentard, Parkinson Pansy, une fille aux cheveux châtains coiffés en une queue de cheval rejoindre la table verte, Patil Padma, une fille avec de longs cheveux blonds aller s' asseoir à la table bleue tandis que sa sœur jumelle aux cheveux étrangement pourpres rejoignait la rouge et Perks Sally-Anne, la fille que Draco avait pris pour un garçon alla s' installer à la table de Poufsouffle.

Et finalement…

-Potter Harry ! Fit la voix du professeur.

Immédiatement le peu de bruit que les élèves de la Grande Salle créaient fut remplacé par le plus grand silence que cette salle n' avait jamais vu durant une Répartition. Calmement et sans prêter la moindre attention au brusque silence qui l' enveloppait Yphgrid se dirigea vers le tabouret. Il ne manqua pas les regards surpris de plusieurs professeurs qui le dévisageaient et il entendit plusieurs chuchotements surpris au sujet de son apparence. Toujours calmement il s' assit sur le tabouret et posa le chapeau sur sa tête. Juste avant que sa vue ne soit cachée il put voir les regards encourageants de Pénélope et de Daphné ainsi qu' un regard bleu remplit de surprise qu' il reconnu immédiatement.

 _-Perceval._ Pensa-t-il alors que le chapeau lui cachait la vue.

 _-Mmmmm._ Fit une voix grave et vraisemblablement usée par le temps. _Voilà qui est intéressant. Je vois beaucoup de choses en toi. Une grande curiosité, beaucoup de courage et de peur aussi. Que crains-tu donc mon jeune ami ?_

 _-J' ai peur de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez moi. J' ai peur que les sorciers ne m' acceptent pas. Et… j' ai peur de ne pas accepter les sorciers._

 _-Je possèdes une grande maturité pour un enfant de ton âge. Mmmmm. Ta place serait-elle à Serdaigle ? Tu en as la curiosité et tu possèdes la vivacité d' esprit que Rowena cherchait chez ses élèves._

 _-Je croyais qu' il fallait être sage et réfléchi pour aller à Serdaigle ?_

 _-Pas forcément. Et puis un enfant de onze ans ne peut pas véritablement être sage et réfléchi. La sagesse s' acquiert avec le temps, on ne naît pas avec. Un enfant de onze ans ne peut pas la posséder. Il peut en avoir des fragments mais pas plus._

 _-Donc Serdaigle ne recherche pas la sagesse mais la vivacité d' esprit ?_

 _-Exactement._

 _-Alors pourquoi dis-tu que pour aller à Serdaigle il faut être sage et réfléchi ?_

 _-J' aime embrouiller les gens. Si ils savaient exactement quelles sont les qualités recherchées pour telle ou telle maison ils pourraient essayer de formater les esprits des enfants. Ils le font déjà avec les vagues indications que je donne dans mes chansons alors qu' est-ce que ça serait si je donnais les bonnes._

 _-C' est si important que ça la maison dans laquelle nous nous trouvons ?_

 _-Tu n' es pas d' accord avec ça petit ?_

 _-J' essaie juste de comprendre. Je veux dire, au fond ce ne sont que des dortoirs non ? Pourquoi en faire autant ?_

 _-Petit. Nous sommes dans un univers magique. Si nous n' en faisions pas trop tout le monde s' ennuierait pas mal tu ne crois pas ? Pourquoi crois-tu que tout est animé par magie même les barques qui emmènent les premières années ici ? Si tout était normal alors à quoi bon avoir de la magie ?_

 _-Je pense que je comprends._

 _-C' est bien petit. Maintenant revenons à ta Répartition. Je vois ta curiosité et tu as la vivacité d' esprit recherchée par Serdaigle mais aurais-tu véritablement ta place dans cette maison ?_

 _-Pourquoi ne l' y aurais-je pas ?_

 _-Parce qu' au delà de ta curiosité naturelle je ne pense pas que tu ais l' amour du savoir des élèves de cette maison. Tu es un amoureux de la liberté et de la vie. Tu n' es pas capable de chercher à comprendre le fonctionnement d' une chose. Tu acceptes qu' elle fonctionne ainsi sans te poser la moindre question car le pourquoi ne t' intéresse pas. Oui. Serdaigle ne te convient pas. Ta place est à…_ POUFSOUFFLE !

Le dernier mot du Choixpeau résonna dans la salle silencieuse et il y eut quelques instants de flottement avant que la table jaune ne serve des applaudissements joyeux à leur nouveau venu et c' est en faisant un petit sourire d' excuse à Daphné, qui lui signifia par signe qu' elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu' Yphgrid alla s' asseoir à la table de Poufsouffle en face de Morag MacDougal et à côté de Sally-Anne Perks. Ils échangèrent quelques mots discrètement tandis que les derniers élèves étaient répartis. Finalement Yphgrid releva la tête et regarda Turpin Lisa, une brune plutôt grande pour son âge aller à Serdaigle, Ron Weasley, un roux couvert de tâches de rousseur être réparti à Gryffondor et Zabini Blaise, un garçon aux cheveux jaune fluo partir pour Serpentard.

Finalement plus aucun élève ne se trouvait devant le tabouret. Tout les nouveaux arrivant à Poudlard avait trouvé leur maison. Puisqu' il avait accompli sa mission le Choixpeau disparu avec le tabouret tandis que vieil homme doté d' une impressionnante barbe argentée, de longs cheveux de la même couleur et vêtu d' une robe bleue avec des étoiles dorées qui bougeaient à leur gré dessus se levait. Le vieil homme se tint debout face à la totalité des élèves de l' école qui le regardaient en silence. Au bout de quelques secondes il prit la parole.

-Bienvenue à vous ! Bienvenue à Poudlard que ce soit pour les nouveaux élèves ou pour ceux qui nous reviennent de vacances. J' ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire mais je peux voir à vos visages affamés et aux quelques grondements que je peux entendre malgré mon ouïe vieillissante que vous avez faim. C' est pourquoi je vous réserve mes mots pour après le repas. Bonne appétit !

À peine eut il prononcé ces mots que les dizaines de plats de verre jusque là vides se remplirent de nourriture et que les carafes de cristal furent pleines d' eau et de jus de citrouille. Immédiatement les élèves se jetèrent sur la nourriture le trajet les ayant affamé et les quelques friandises avalés au cours de la journée étant oubliées depuis longtemps.

Yphgrid remplissait son assiette de salade de pomme de terre quand il repensa à une question qui lui avait traversé l' esprit un peu plus tôt. Immédiatement il se leva et dirigea vers un garçon qui s' était présenté comme Gabriel Truman et qui les avait prévenu qu' après le banquet les premières années devraient le suivre afin d' avoir une réponse.

-Excuse-moi Gabriel ?

-Oui Harry ? Il y a un problème ?

-Non. En fait je me posait une question.

-Laquelle ?

-Nous mangeons avec des couverts, des assiettes et des verres en métal noirs, ceux des serpentards sont en argent, ceux des serdaigles en bronze et ceux des gryffondors en or. Pourquoi ?

-Et bien tu sais que les maisons ont deux couleurs ?

-Oui.

-Ces couleurs sont représentées par notre nappe et nos couverts. Tout simplement. Mais ils ne sont sortis que pour les grandes occasions. La Répartition, Halloween, Noël, le Nouvel An, Pâques et le banquet de fin d' année. Le reste de l' année tout le monde mange dans de la vaisselle en verre, porcelaine et simple fer.

-Je vois. Fit pensivement Yohgrid. Merci Gabriel.

-Je t' en pris. Je suis la pour ça.

Yphgrid retourna s' asseoir aux côtés des autres premières années de Poufsouffle auxquels il expliqua son départ un peu soudain. Bien qu' un peu surpris par les raisons du départ d' Yphgrid ils lui demandèrent quelle était la réponse de Gabriel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, poussé par la curiosité Yphgrid se tourna vers Morag.

-Morag ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tes cheveux sont-ils bleus ?

-J' ai été touché par un sort dans le train. Et je n' ai pas été le seul à en juger par les jolies couleurs qui parsèment les têtes de pas mal d' étudiants. C' est un peu énervant mais je ne m' y connais pas assez en magie pour retirer le sort tout seul et je ne fais pas assez confiance aux autres pour ça. Je pense que j' irais à l' infirmerie demain.

En se souvenant des quelques couleurs surprenantes de cheveux de plusieurs élèves Yphgrid hocha la tête.

-Morag ? Tu veux que je te retire le sort ?

Morag releva la tête un peu surpris.

-Tu peux le retirer ?

-Oui. J' ai retiré celui de Daphné tout à l' heure. Si j' avais su j' aurais été dans les autres compartiments pour proposer mon aide. C' est rapide et ce n' est pas moi qui lance le sort.

-Et bien je ne suis pas fan de mes cheveux bleus donc si tu peux les retirer c' est pas plus mal.

Yphgrid sourit et sortit son peigne magique qu' il avait mis dans sa poche pour pouvoir se recoiffer avant la Répartition. Il se leva et se plaça derrière Morag avant de passer délicatement le peigne dans ses cheveux. Comme avec Daphné de petits filaments argentés commencèrent à tomber des cheveux du garçon sous les yeux médusés de plusieurs élèves de la table qui avaient remarqué le mouvement du premier année. Contrairement à Daphné les cheveux de Morag ne s' éclaircirent pas mais s' assombrirent jusqu' à devenir d' un noir d' encre avec de légers reflets bleutés. En utilisant le miroir que Lily accepta de lui prêter Morag pu constater que ses cheveux étaient redevenus normaux.

-Merci Harry.

-De rien. C' est normal.

Yphgrid retourna s' asseoir pour continuer à manger sa salade de pomme de terre tout en discutant avec les autres élèves.

-Au fait Lily. Fit Morag. Si tu veux je pense qu' Harry pourra te débarrasser de tes cheveux argentés.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demanda Yphgrid.

-Tu ne viens pas de dire que c' était normal de le faire ? Interrogea Susan.

-Et bien quand c' est dû à un sort oui mais Lily n' a pas été touchée par un sort donc à part la recoiffer je ne ferais rien de spécial.

-Ah bon ? Firent Susan, Morag et Neville en se tournant vers Lily.

-Oui. Acquiesça-t elle. Je suis née avec les cheveux argentés.

La plupart des élèves regardaient Lily avec surprise et d' autres fixaient Yphgrid avec curiosité. Comment avait-il pu savoir que les cheveux de Lily étaient naturellement argentés ?

Puis Justin intervint.

-S' il te plaît Harry. Tu veux bien t' occuper des miens aussi ?

-Bien sûr. Sourit Yphgrid en se levant.

À la table de Serdaigle Daphné nouait des liens avec Lisa.

-Donc Lisa ? Comment as-tu appris que tu étais une sorcière ?

-Quand j' ai eu huit ans ma famille est partie en vacances à Londres. Pendant le trajet on a été pris dans un accident et ma magie nous a protégé. À partir de ce jour-là mes parents ont tout fais pour que personne ne sache pour mes pouvoirs tout en essayant de m' aider à les maîtriser. C' était pas mirobolant mais grâce à ça j' ai pas été trop choquée quand le professeur Chourave est venue chez moi pour annoncer que j' étais une sorcière. Et toi Daphné ?

-Je l' ai toujours su. Ma famille est une famille sorcière donc depuis que je suis petite je connais l' existence de la magie et je sais que je suis une sorcière.

-Je vois. Et c' est comment une famille sorcière ?

-Et bien c' est comme une famille moldue sauf qu' on vit avec la magie. Imagine une version sorcière de tout ce que tu connais et remplace l' électricité par la magie.

-C' est si simple que ça ?

-Les moldus et les sorciers ne sont pas si différents tu sais ?

-Et bien je ne savais pas. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici tout semble si différent.

-Emmène un sorcier pure souche dans le monde moldu et il réagira pareil.

-Si tu le dis. Tu sais ce qui m' a le plus surpris dans le monde magique ?

-Je t' écoute.

-Les confiseries vivantes. Dit Lisa sur le ton de la confidence. Ces trucs sont terrifiants. Comment vous faites pour les manger ?

Daphné posa sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un rire.

-Elles ne sont pas vraiment vivantes tu sais ? Elles sont juste enchantées.

-Je m' en doute. Mais tu ne me verras jamais manger des trucs qui bougent. Répondit Lisa en souriant largement.

Les deux filles se regardèrent pendant une seconde avant d' éclater de rire.

Le temps passa dans le rire et la bonne humeur. Lentement les entrées laissèrent place aux plats qui eux-mêmes laissèrent place aux desserts et finalement tout disparu. Les plats, les assiettes, les couverts, les verres et même les tâches de nourriture s' évaporèrent en l' espace d' une seconde. Les élèves continuèrent à discuter joyeusement pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu' à ce que le vieil homme qui avait ouvert le banquet se lève de sa place, un impressionnant trône en or, et lève les mains afin d' avoir le silence. En quelques seconde le silence revint dans la Grande Salle tandis que tous les élèves avaient leurs yeux braqués sur l' homme.

-Maintenant que nous avons tous bu et mangé bien plus que la raison ne le permet je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Tout d' abord si vous ne le savez pas déjà je suis Albus Dumbledore le directeur de cette merveilleuse école. Ensuite je voudrais vous parler de quelques points du règlement qu' il me semble important de préciser. Les élèves de première année doivent savoir que la forêt qui entoure le collège est un lieu parfaitement interdit et dangereux. D' ailleurs certains de nos élèves plus anciens feraient bien de s' en souvenir.

Dumbledore jeta un long regard à deux garçons roux qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d' eau avant de continuer.

-Mr Rusard notre concierge voudrait également vous faire savoir que la magie est strictement interdite dans les vouloirs de l' école. Les sélections de quidditch auront lieu au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui veulent s' inscrire das l' équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Bien sûr les élèves de première année n' ont pas le droit de s' inscrire. Pour les quelques élèves dont les cheveux ont été étrangement altérés je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous rendre demain à l' infirmerie qui se trouve au troisième étage du bâtiment principal de l' école. Enfin, je dois vous annoncer avec plaisir que le professeur Quirell est revenu de son année sabbatique et reprendra avec plaisir les cours d' Étude des moldus en lieu et place de sa remplaçante Madame Burbage.

Immédiatement un tonnerre d' applaudissement résonna dans la salle. La plupart des élèves qui applaudissaient étaient ceux qui suivaient les cours d' Étude des moldus mais certains autres élèves se laissèrent entraînés et se mirent aussi à applaudir. Dumbledore attendit patiemment que les applaudissements se calment tandis que Quirell saluait en souriant les élèves. Une fois que le silence fut revenu Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Et bien maintenant je pense qu' il est l' heure pour vous d' aller vous coucher. Vous pouvez quitter la Grande Salle. Mais n' oubliez pas messieurs et mesdemoiselles les préfets d' emmener les élèves de première année à vos dortoirs.

Sur ces mots Dumbledore se rassit et les élèves commencèrent à se lever tandis que ceux possédant un insigne doré sur leur torse tentaient de réunir les élèves ne connaissant pas l' itinéraire jusqu' aux dortoirs.

Calmement Yphgrid se plaça à côté de Morag et de Lily qui eux-mêmes se tenaient juste derrière Gabriel. Le préfet lorsqu' il vit que tous les premières années le suivaient se mit en marche. Tout d' abord ils prirent la même route que toutes les autres maisons mais une fois arrivés dans le Hall les élèves de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor empruntèrent les escaliers tandis que ceux de Poufsouffle et Serpentard suivaient un long couloir. Arrivées à un croisement les deux maisons se séparèrent et les élèves de la maison jaune et noire suivirent un petit dédale de couloirs avant de descendre de petits escaliers en pierre qui les menèrent dans un cul de sac au fond duquel se trouvait un amoncellement de tonneaux. Gabriel qui les guidait s' arrêta devant et prit la parole.

-Ceci, dit il d' une voix forte en désignant les tonneaux, est l' entrée de notre salle commune. Chaque salle commune est protégée par un moyen qui n' est connu que des élèves de la maison correspondante c' est pourquoi il vous est interdit de ramener un élève d' une autre maison dans notre salle commune. C' est clair ?

Tous les élèves hochèrent la tête et Gabriel continua.

-Pour ouvrir la porte de notre salle commune il vous faudra frapper ce tonneau.

Il montra l' un des tonneaux de la deuxième rangée.

-Au rythme de la chanson d' Helga Poufsouffle que nous vous apprendrons ce soir. Si vous vous trompez de rythme ou de tonneau vous serez aspergés de vinaigre donc faites attention. Vous avez compris ?

Encore une fois tous les élèves hochèrent la tête.

-Bien. Fit Gabriel avec une mine satisfaite. Je vais ouvrir la porte ce soir mais il faudra que vous appreniez la chanson rapidement. Pendant la première semaine un préfet sera devant la porte de la fin du dîner au couvre-feu au cas où vous auriez oublié la chanson ou le tonneau mais après vous devrez vous débrouiller.

Calmement Gabriel attrapa un long morceau de bois qui reposait à côté des tonneaux et commença à frapper un petit rythme entraînant sur le tonneau. Yphgrid décida immédiatement qu' il aimait bien cette chanson. Elle avait un rythme plutôt simple et durait une vingtaine de secondes mais elle était joyeuse et lui rappelait les moments où ses mères se mettaient à jouer de la musique. Lorsque Gabriel s' arrêta les tonneaux basculèrent révélant un couloir rond et un peu étroit.

Le préfet fit signe aux premières années de le suivre dans le couloir. Immédiatement le petit groupe se mit en marche. Yphgrid observait avec fascination les murs totalement ronds du couloir pendant qu' il marchait jusqu' à ce que, finalement, il arrive dans la salle commune.


	9. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde! Désolée que vous ayez dû attendre ce chapitre aussi longtemps mais j' étais en vacances au milieu de nulle part. Difficile d' écrire ou de publier dans ces conditions. En tout cas j' espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture!**

Enfant des fées

 **Chapitre 8**

Yphgrid regardait ses compagnons de chambre dormir avec les sourcils froncés. Les affaires de Justin et Ernie dépassaient encore de leurs valises et étaient à moitié froissées puisque les deux avaient décidé de ranger leurs affaires plus tard et n' avaient sorti que leurs pyjamas et leurs affaires de toilette. Neville avait fait un peu mieux et avait grossièrement rangé ses affaires dans la commode mise à sa disposition avant d' aller dormir. Morag de son côté avait parfaitement rangé ses vêtements pliés avec soin avant de déposer ses affaires de toilette dans le casier de bois noir de la salle de bain qui était marqué à son nom et de déposer plusieurs livres parfaitement empilés du plus gros au plus fin sur sa table de nuit puis il avait suspendu un attrape-rêves bleu foncé avec des plumes blanches et des perles bleu clair au-dessus de la monture de son lit et était parti se coucher.

Dans la grande chambre ronde aux murs jaunes et au parquet noir seul Yphgrid ne dormait pas. Il entendait les respirations régulières et apaisantes de ses camarades de dortoir alors qu' il était assis en tailleur sur la couette en patchwork de son lit à baldaquin en bois clair. Il n' avait pas envie de dormir. Il avait fait comme les autres et avait rangé ses affaires dans la commode et le casier qui lui étaient attribués puis il avait posé sa flûte sur sa table de nuit avant d' enfiler une fine chemise de nuit blanche et de s' installer sur son lit tout en admirant les quelques plantes vertes qui donnaient de la couleur et pendaient de pots en étain fixés aux murs et les bouilloires de cuivre fixées à côté des lits pour les élèves frileux. Il avait eut l' intention de dormir mais cette idée avait été balayée lorsqu' il avait ressenti une étrange pression dans l' air. Il l' avait immédiatement reconnu. C' était celle de la magie féerique.

Il la sentait partout autour de lui et cela l' empêchait de dormir. La magie féerique n' était pas vraiment rare dans le monde. C' était une magie naturelle qui se répandait toute seule et était manipulable par n' importe qui. Elle ne devait son appellation qu' au fait que les fées étaient les seules à avoir pris conscience de son existence et donc elles étaient les seules à l' utiliser. Il avait l' habitude de ressentir cette douce magie mais ce qui l' ennuyait c' était qu' elle semblait sous pression à l' intérieur du château. Comme si le passage lui était interdit.

Yphgrid venait de passer les deux dernières heures à tenter de trouver l' origine de cette pression mais rien à faire. C' était très frustrant et ça l' empêchait de dormir. Au bout d' un long moment il rejeta ses jambes et les posa silencieusement sur le parquet de la chambre. Il trouvera l' origine de cette pression coûte que coûte.

Il avança silencieusement dans le tunnel au parquet noir et aux murs ronds et jaunes qui servait de couloir vers les dortoirs et déboucha dans la salle commune. Cette dernière avait le même parquet et les même murs que le tunnel ou les dortoirs mais était en plus pourvue de doux tapis jaunes, d' une imposante cheminée en bois noir sur laquelle des blaireaux dansaient au cours de la journée, de plusieurs fauteuils et canapés jaunes avec des coussins noirs et d' une multitude de petites fenêtres rondes qui donnaient sur la pelouse du parc de l' école. Yphgrid était tout de suite tombé amoureux de la salle commune. Tout y était si calme et reposant qu' il avait presque l' impression d' être de retour dans la forêt des fées. Du coin de l' œil il pouvait voir une peinture représentant une femme un peu ronde d' une trentaine d' années aux cheveux bruns, courts et bouclés et aux yeux noisettes. Elle avait un regard doux et un sourire tendre qui la rendait sympathique et pourtant. Pourtant quelque chose gênait Yphgrid avec cette peinture. Le professeur Chourave qui les avait accueillit et s' était présentée comme leur directrice de maison avait explique qu' il s' agissait d' une peinture d' Helga Poufsouffle qui était l' un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et si elle y ressemblait de loin Yphgrid doutait que ce soit un vrai tableau de la fondatrice. Il rayonnait de bien trop peu de magie pour être effectivement la représentation d' un être aussi puissant, sage et juste.

Secouant la tête pour repousser ce mystère à un autre jour Yphgrid sentit l' une de ses mèches lui tomber devant les yeux. Il réalisa alors avec un léger rougissement qu' il ne s' était pas habillé pour sa sortie nocturne. Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre à l' idée de retourner dans son dortoir pour se changer avant de renoncer. Il ne voulait pas réveiller ses compagnons de chambre. D' un mouvement de la main ses cheveux furent attaché par un lien en cuir et un bermuda blanc apparu autour de ses jambes. Content de son compromis il sortit discrètement du dortoir en se souvenant des paroles de sa directrice de maison.

 _-Je sais déjà que beaucoup d' entre vous sortiront pendant la nuit. À cela j' ai plusieurs choses à dire. Tout d' abord sachez que c' est interdit et qu' en conséquence si vous êtes pris vous écoperez d' une déduction de points et d' une retenue. Ensuite je suis souvent la première à pardonner aux élèves leurs infractions mais aucune sortie nocturne n' aura ma clémence donc ne me demandez pas d' aide si vous êtes pris parce que la punition sera pire. Enfin si vous sortez prévenez au moins un élève afin qu' en cas d' urgence quelqu' un sache où vous allez._

Yphgrid retint un petit rire. Il ne pensait pas qu' il désobéirait aussi vite au règlement de l' école que tant de gens semblaient soutenir. Il pouvait comprendre certaines règles comme l' interdiction de lancer des sorts dans les couloirs ou de se battre mais certaines lui paraissaient assez obscures tel que l' obligation d' appeler les professeurs Monsieur ou Madame ou celle d' assister à une visite médicale au cours du premier mois d' école. Et c' est dans cet état d' esprit qu' il quitta la salle commune.

Les couloirs semblaient bien ternes sans les lumières dorées des chandelles et les discussions des tableaux vivants qu' ils avaient croisés pendant leur voyage vers la salle commune pourtant le château semblait baigner dans une atmosphère plus magique encore que lorsqu' il était animé. Yphgrid ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants pour profiter de la sensation que la magie créait sur sa peau. Un doux frisson le parcourrait alors qu' il entendait le vent siffler dans les couloirs vides de l' école. Finalement il rouvrit les yeux en soupirant. Il devait connaître l' origine de la pression qu' il ressentait.

Pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes Yphgrid déambula dans les couloirs en cherchant l' origine de la pression mais à chaque fois qu' il pensait s' approcher il se rendait compte qu' il avait dérivé vers une mauvaise piste. Au bout de la dixième mauvaise direction Yphgrid fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n' arrivait-il pas à la trouver ? Il sentait la magie féerique autour de lui complètement étouffée par cette étrange pression. Il la sentait qui tentait maladroitement de s' infiltrer dans les murs afin de s' aligner avec la magie ancestrale de Poudlard et ainsi la renforcer. Mais elle était repoussée par une une autre magie. Il pouvait la ressentir maintenant qu' il s' était approché de la source de la pression. Cette pression venait d' une magie sombre, une pulsion qui parcourrait les murs et affaiblissait le château. C' était étrange. À la fois fort et faible. Rapide et lent. Yphgrid fronça les sourcils et appuya son oreille contre le mur le plus proche. Il ferma lentement les yeux et resta dans cette position pendant une dizaine de minutes. Lorsqu' il les rouvrit un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il savait où aller.

La pièce dans laquelle il déboucha après une demie-heure de marche était magnifique. Il s' agissait en fait plus d' un jardin intérieur que d' une salle. Un petit chemin de pavés dorés parcourrait toute la longueur du jardin au milieu de l' herbe verte minutieusement tondue. Aux quatre coins du jardin des arbres aux troncs argentés et aux feuilles noires et une statue de bronze en forme de dragon en décorait le fond. Le plafond quand à lui était en pierre blanche et possédait quatre arches dans la même matière qui partaient des quatre coins de la pièce et se rejoignaient en son centre au niveau d' une clef de voûte représentant le blason de l' école : un P entouré d' un lion, d' un serpent, d' un aigle et d' un blaireau.

Dès l' instant où il pénétra dans le jardin Yphgrid se sentit immédiatement apaisé. Sa frustration et sa curiosité s' étaient envolées pour laisser place à un bien être qu' il avait rarement ressenti tant il était complet. Il s' avança tranquillement jusqu' à la statue de dragon qui piquait sa curiosité curieusement effacée. Elle semblait être la source de la magie sombre qui bloquait la magie féerique mais il semblait également qu' il ne s' agissait pas de son but premier. Les dragons sont des créatures protectrice et les sortilèges qui s' appuient sur un objet ont tendance à s' appuyer sur un objet plus ou moins lié à son but car la réalisation du sortilège en est facilitée. Ainsi mettre un sortilège destructeur sur une statue de dragon rendait le sortilège moins efficace que si' il avait été posé sur une statue de hyène par exemple.

Yphgrid toucha le museau du dragon en fermant les yeux. Immédiatement il sentit l' énergie sombre qui l' entourait mais en fouillant un peu il put également sentir une énergie lumineuse prisonnière de l' énergie sombre. Il semblait que l' énergie sombre tentait de l' étouffer mais qu' elle échouait. Malgré cela Yphgrid pouvait sentir la détresse et la douleur de l' énergie lumineuse. Elle luttait désespérément contre l' énergie sombre sans pouvoir lui échapper. Puis Yphgrid réalisa. Une larme dorée coula sur sa joue lorsqu' il comprit ce que faisait vraiment l' énergie lumineuse. Elle était un dragon. Donc elle protégeait. Elle avait scellé l' énergie sombre dans le dragon avec elle et luttait contre depuis. Et elle n' était pas juste de l' énergie. C' était une personne. Un être qui protégeait le château depuis longtemps.

Yphgrid s' écroula pleurant à chaudes larmes sur le socle de la statue. Il pleurait sur le sort de cette personne prisonnière d' une statue de bronze pour protéger le refuge qu' était le château pour les sorciers. Il pleurait sur la souffrance que cette personne supportait depuis si longtemps. Il ne savait combien de temps elle avait passé dans la statue mais d' après ce qu' il ressentait il s' agissait d' une âme plus vieille encore que le château. Et cette énergie sombre qui tentait de s' infiltrer partout était stoppée par la seule volonté de cette âme. De cette personne qui n' avait pas hésité à sacrifier son existence pour protéger cet endroit. C' était si cruel. Yphgrid se recroquevilla sur lui même en pensant à tout ce qu' il était prêt à faire pour aider cette personne. La faire sortir de cette statue tout en détruisant ce sortilège qui cherchait la destruction du château.

Soudain Yphgrid sentit la magie féerique l' entourer. Elle avait commencé lentement puis s' était renforcée petit à petit au point de devenir un véritable maelström qui finit par briser le lien en cuir retenant ses cheveux. Yphgrid regarda avec fascination la représentation physique de la magie féerique qui avait maintenant la forme d' un tourbillon de couleurs et de lumières qui ne cessaient de devenir plus brillantes au point qu' Yphgrid dû finalement fermer les yeux. Il attendit que le vent qui le secouait cesse pour les rouvrir et regarder autour de lui. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Curieux Yphgrid voulut reposer sa main sur le dragon pour vérifier.

-Je te remercie ! S' écria une petite voix aiguë venant de son dos.

Surpris il se retourna pour faire face à une petite fille d' environ dix ans aux cheveux châtains et ondulés qui descendaient jusqu' à ses pieds nus et aux yeux violets. Elle était vêtue d' une simple robe blanche sans manches qui s' arrêtait au niveaux de ses genoux et avait le visage couvert de tâches de rousseur.

Yphgrid la dévisagea pendant quelques instants les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la bouche à moitié ouverte avant de répondre.

-Et bien… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j' ai fais mais si ça t' a aidé alors tant mieux.

Il fit un timide sourire à la fille avant de continuer.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir qui tu es ?

-Je m' appelle Magia ! Et toi c' est Yphgrid pas vrai ?

-Oui. Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je connais l' identité de quiconque entre dans ce château. Par exemple Yphgrid est le nom que tu considères comme tien mais les sorciers t' appellent Harry Potter.

-C' est vrai.

-Je sais.

-Quelle était cette énergie contre laquelle tu te battais Magia ?

-Une terrible malédiction qui a été lancée contre l' école il y a mille ans.

Le visage de Magia était soudain devenu un masque de tristesse, de regrets et de culpabilité.

-Je vois. Fit Yphgrid. Et pourquoi me remerciais-tu ?

Magia lui fit un grand sourire.

-Pour briser la malédiction j' ai demandé à mes amis de m' enfermer dans cette statue de dragon de cette manière je savais que je pourrais la contenir. Mais il me fallait de l' aide extérieur pour y arriver.

-Quelle sorte d' aide ?

-De la magie féerique.

-Mais personne ne sait la maîtriser ici.

-Sauf toi. Il faut que tu comprennes que je n' avais pas prévu d' être sauvée.

-Pourquoi recourir à un tel moyen pour arrêter la malédiction alors ?

-Parce qu' il n' y en avait pas d' autres. C' était le seul qui existait et j' étais la seule capable de résister à l' énergie de la malédiction.

-Même comme ça tu aurais dû mourir au cours des mille ans que tu as passé scellée dans cette statue. Le temps s' écoulait normalement pour toi non ?

-Oui. Mais je suis immortelle.

-Immortelle ?

-Oui. Ça veut dire que je ne meurt pas. C' est plutôt pratique pour combattre une malédiction pendant mille ans.

-Que faisait cette malédiction ? J' ai senti qu' elle voulait détruire quelque chose et que pour cela elle cherchait à s' infiltrer dans la magie du château mais j' aimerais bien savoir ce que c' est.

-C' est un secret !

-Hein ?

-C' est un secret entre mes amis et moi. Personne d' autre n' a le droit de le savoir.

-D' accord. Et est-ce que je peux savoir qui étaient tes amis ?

-Il y a Hel, Rei, Ric, Row, Na et Sal !

-Ce sont des surnoms non ?

-Oui. Mais je ne les ai jamais appelé autrement donc je ne te dirais pas leurs vrais noms.

-Je vois.

-Tu devrais retourner te coucher Yphgrid. Il est tard. Si tu veux tu pourras revenir demain. Je répondrais à tes questions.

-Et que vas-tu dire aux gens que tu pourrais rencontrer ?

-Ils ne me verront pas. Je suis invisible.

-Mais moi je peux te voir.

-Parce que tu vis dans la magie féerique. Tu peux voir à travers n' importe quelle illusion voir même des sorts de protections si tu y mets un peu du tien.

-Tu connais vraiment beaucoup de choses sur moi.

-Je connais tout de chaque personne présente dans ce château. Je peux voir les capacités, les liens et les affinités sans le moindre souci et en me concentrant vraiment je peux même voir les héritages et les vraies natures.

-C' est impressionnant.

-Je sais ! Sourit Magia. Tu devrais vraiment aller te coucher maintenant. Demain tu as une dure journée qui t' attend et je refuse qu' un élève de ce château soit trop fatigué pour assister convenablement aux cours.

Yphgrid se contenta de sourire.

-Très bien. De toute façon tu ne me diras rien avant demain non ?

-Exactement alors maintenant va dormir.

Et Magia claqua des doigts. Le monde se mit à tourner autour d' Yphgrid qui ferma les yeux pour éviter d' avoir la nausée. Une seconde plus tard il se sentait atterrir sur une surface molle et confortable. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu' il était allongé sur son lit dans le dortoir de Poufsouffle. Il réprima un petit rire qui montait dans sa gorge.

-En tout cas cette Magia sait ce qu' elle veut. Murmura-t il avant de s' allonger sur le lit et de s' endormir heureux que la pression dans l' air ait disparu.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici la suite de cette histoire qui (je l' espère) continue de vous plaire. Quand j' ai écris ce chapitre j' ai eu une petite pensée pour Luna Park qui voulait savoir ce que les professeurs et les autres élèves pensaient d' Yphgrid. Je ne sais pas si c' est exactement ce que tu avais en tête mais en tout cas j' espère que ça te plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Enfant des fées

 **Chapitre 9**

Dans la Grande Salle le silence était assourdissant. Tous les élèves de l' école qui, normalement, seraient en train de parler et de rire entre eux avaient les yeux tournés vers la table de Poufsouffle. Plus précisément ils observaient Harry Potter autour duquel toutes les chouettes et tous les hiboux des élèves s' étaient agglutinés. Les volatiles avaient déposé le courrier comme d' habitude mais au lieu d' aller voir leur propriétaire respectif ils s' étaient précipités vers le Survivant tranquillement assis à la table de sa maison et en train de mordre gaiement dans une pomme. Tous les élèves avaient été surpris et regardaient le brun avec des yeux ronds alors qu' il agissait comme si de rien n' était.

Dire qu' Yphgrid avait été surpris par l' afflux soudain des messagers sorciers serait un euphémisme. Lorsqu' ils avaient commencé à se poser tout autour de lui il avait eu peur que ce soit la fameuse malédiction dont Magia avait parlé mais il avait vite été rassuré. Les oiseaux étaient juste attirés par sa magie féerique. Il s' était alors contenté de sourire tout en caressant quelques uns des volatiles. Son sourire s' était agrandi lorsque l' un d' entre eux avait décidé que sa tête ferait un excellent nid et s' était mis à déplacer certaines mèches de ses cheveux pour rendre son crâne plus confortable. Tranquillement il attrapa un morceau de pain qu' il déchira en une multitude de petits morceaux qu' il commença à distribuer aux messagers qui se jetèrent dessus avec enthousiasme. Yphgrid sourit devant la scène tout en attrapant une autre pomme et en reprenant sa discussion sur les prochains cours avec ses camarades de maisons qui le regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés.

Percy fronçait les sourcils tout en regardant Pénélope.

-Un demi moulinet du poignet suffit pour lancer un Stupéfix.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu' on apprend à le lancer avec un moulinet complet ?

-Avec un moulinet complet le sort est un peu plus puissant, rapide et précis. Mais avec un demi moulinet…

Percy fit signe à Pénélope de continuer son explication. Son amie fronça les sourcils à son tour mais se mit à parler tout en réfléchissant.

-Mais avec un demi moulinet… on gagne en rapidité et entre un sort puissant lancé une fois en cinq secondes et le même sort un peu moins puissant, rapide et précis mais lancé deux fois en cinq secondes le choix le plus logique et d' effectuer un demi moulinet du poignet.

Les yeux de Pénélope s' étaient écarquillés à mesure qu' elle poursuivait son résonnement pour finalement se poser sur son ami qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Exactement !

Percy allait rajouter quelque chose mais alors qu' il ouvrait la bouche le bruit soudain de bruissements d' ailes résonna à travers la Grande Salle. Curieux il se retourna pour voir tous les hiboux et toutes les chouettes autour d' Yphgrid s' envoler en même temps. Il remarqua alors qu' Hermès, le hibou que sa mère lui avait acheté pour fêter son titre de préfet, avait décidé d' utiliser la tête d' Yphgrid comme un nid et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Pas que ça ait l' air de gêner le brun qui continuait à manger et à parler avec les gens autour de lui comme si de rien n' était.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Percy devant la scène qu' Yphgrid offrait. La quasi-totalité des élèves et des professeurs lui jetait des regards en coin tandis que lui agissait comme si rien d' étrange ne se passait alors qu' une petite centaine de volatiles venait de passer un quart d' heure à lui quémander du pain et des caresses avant de s' envoler pour ne laisser qu' un hibou endormi dans ses cheveux. C' était assez amusant à regarder au final.

-Percy ? Tu m' écoutes ? Retentit la voix de Pénélope. Tu sais je peux tout aussi bien retourner développer mes théories sur le lien entre le mouvement et la magie ailleurs.

Percy cligna rapidement des yeux avant de se tourner vers son amie.

-Excuse-moi Pénélope. J' étais juste surpris par l' attitude d' Hermès.

Surprise par sa réponse son amie se retourna un instant avant de se pencher vers lui.

-Il a choisis de faire d' Y- d' Harry son nouveau perchoir c' est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de retenir son rire.

-Je crois bien. Tu penses que je devrais me rendre dans le dortoir de Poufsouffle pour envoyer mon courrier maintenant ?

Pénélope n' y tint plus et explosa de rire surprenant la table de Serdaigle qui regarda la jeune fille avec surprise. Percy allait rajouter quelque chose lorsqu' Hermès se posa devant lui avec un petit morceau de papier attaché à sa patte droite. Curieux il détacha le mot sous le regard scrutateur et un peu brillant de Pénélope avant de le lire.

 _Bonjour Perceval. Je ne sais pas si c' est ton cas mais j' aimerais vraiment parler une nouvelle fois avec toi. Je t' attendrais donc après les cours dans le parc du château juste à côté des menhirs. J' espère que tu viendras._

 _Yphgrid_

-Tu connais Yphgrid ?

Percy détacha son regard du papier qu' il fixait depuis maintenant une minute pour regarder son amie. Elle s' était penchée par-dessus son épaule pour lire le mot envoyé par Yphgrid et le regardait maintenant avec surprise.

-Je l' ai rencontré juste avant d' aller à Poudlard pour la première fois. D' où est-ce que tu le connais toi ?

-J' ai partagé mon compartiment avec lui et Daphné dans le train.

-Je vois.

Et Percy retourna à sa contemplation du mot d' Yphgrid. Il hésitait. Au fond si il était heureux de revoir Yphgrid il se sentait trahi. Il n' avait rien caché au brun le jour de leur rencontre. Il avait parlé de sa vie et avait ouvert son cœur au point de considérer le garçon comme un ami alors qu' ils ne s' étaient parlés qu' une seule fois. Et pourtant Yphgrid lui avait menti. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais Percy se sentait encore plus trahi que lorsque Charlie lui avait annoncé qu' il était maintenant le grand frère de la maison avant de partir en Roumanie. Ça faisait vraiment mal.

Yphgrid contemplait la salle de classe. Le sol et les murs étaient en pierre et couverts d' élégantes boiseries sculptées avec soin et le plafond recouvert d' une magnifique peinture représentant toutes sortent d' animaux qui courraient dans tous les coins. La classe parfaitement carrée était en grande partie occupée par une sorte d' escalier géant formé par une énorme structure en bois sombre à laquelle on accédait depuis l' entrée de la salle et qui constituait en réalité les bureaux des élèves à la surprise d' Yphgrid. Il fallait en fait se glisser dans les quelques ouvertures de la structures puis s' asseoir sur le banc et ainsi avoir un bureau sur lequel déposer ses affaires de cours. Au bas de la structure se trouvait un bureau couvert de parchemins, de livres et de divers objets parmi lesquels Yphgrid reconnut une plume et une bougie.

Avec un peu d' appréhension Yphgrid s' assit juste à côté du mur sur l' un des bancs situés vers le milieu de l' escalier et sortit des parchemins, une plume, de l' encre et le livre destiné à ce cours : _Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1)_ de Miranda Fauconnette. Une fois installé il attendit que le cours commence. Alors qu' il tentait de se calmer il vit quelqu' un s' asseoir à côté de lui. En tournant la tête il reconnut Morag qui sortait déjà ses affaires. Il ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu' il vit les parchemins parfaitement empilés, le livre couvert par une étrange protection transparente, la boîte contenant trois plumes parfaitement taillées et la bouteille d' encre sortir du sac de son compagnon de dortoir avant d' être posés sur la table d' une manière parfaitement ordonnée. Ledit compagnon remarqua son sourire et suivit la direction dans laquelle pointaient ses yeux avant de soupirer.

-Je ne supportes pas que mes affaires soient en désordre.

-Que signifie « en désordre » pour toi ?

-Hein ?

-Et bien tes affaires sont en effet parfaitement rangées et personne ne pourrait te dire qu' elles sont en désordre mais quelle est la limite ? Est-ce que si je laissais une trace sur la protection de ton livre ou si l' un de tes parchemins n' était pas parfaitement empilé sur les autres tu appellerais ça du désordre ?

Morag le regarda pendant quelques instants avant d' hausser les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. J' aime quand les choses sont parfaitement empilées et rangées donc je pense que j' aurais un problème avec le parchemin mais je ne pense pas que j' en aurais avec le livre.

-Je vois. Et ça ne concerne que tes affaires ou aussi celles des gens autour de toi ?

-Seulement les miennes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les affaires des autres m' intéresseraient.

-D'accord.

-Pourquoi posais-tu la question ?

-Et bien je me disais que peut être le désordre dans nos affaires pourrait te gêner.

Silence. Morag le regarde pendant environ une minute et alors qu' il ouvre la bouche il est coupé par l' arrivée du professeur qui demande le silence. Finalement Yphgrid n' entend qu' un murmure franchir les lèvres de son voisin.

-Merci.

Et Yphgrid se contente de lui faire un grand sourire en réponse.

Filius Flitwick regardait les élèves de première année de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor en souriant. Depuis deux mois maintenant il préparait ses cours avec application afin d' être sûr d' intéresser les élèves dans ses futures classes et il allait enfin pouvoir faire profiter ces enfants de son savoir et de son expérience. Il prit une petite inspiration afin de se donner un peu de courage et prit la parole.

-Je suis heureux d' être le premier professeur à vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée à Poudlard. Comme vous le savez déjà nous sommes en cours de Sortilèges et si mon nom vous a échappé je suis Filius Flitwick et je vous enseignerais cette matière pour les cinq voir les sept prochaines années.

Il regarda avec affection la vingtaine d' élèves qui buvait ses paroles avant de continuer.

-Je suis certain que vous avez tous envie d' entendre parler de sortilèges et d' enchantements cependant je me dois de commencer ce cours par l' appel. À l' entente de votre prénom je vous serais reconnaissant si vous leviez la main bien haut tout en répondant « Présent ».

Et il commença à descendre la liste des élèves relevant la tête à chaque nom afin d' imprimer au moins partiellement le visage de l' élève correspondant dans son esprit. Hélas pour lui lorsqu' il arriva à Harry Potter et qu' il leva la tête il ne put retenir un cri et tomba de la pile de livres qui lui permettait d' être au-dessus de son bureau.

Le garçon ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu' il s' était imaginé. Lors de la Répartition il avait bien sûr noté les cheveux long parsemés de fines chaînes en or et la boucle d' oreille en cristal mais le visage du garçon était à des années lumières de tout ce qu' il avait imaginé. Il avait pensé que son visage serait une copie conforme de celui de son père avec les yeux de sa mère mais la vérité était bien différente. Si il avait hérité du teint, de la taille et des cheveux bruns de James il tenait le reste de Lily. Le même nez, la même forme de visage, les mêmes cheveux lisses, les mêmes oreilles et bien sûr les mêmes yeux. Il était un parfait mélange de ses parents et ça donnait envie de pleurer à Filius. Il revoyait en lui deux des meilleurs élèves qu' il avait jamais eu et deux des meilleures personnes qu' il avait jamais connu. Et c' était vraiment douloureux.

Yphgrid était surpris par la réaction du petit professeur. Il savait qu' il était célèbre dans le monde sorcier mais il auvait crû que les adultes qu' il croiserait dans l' école y seraient préparés.

-Vous allez bien Monsieur ?

C' est la première chose qui lui sortit de la bouche après avoir vu le professeur tomber de sa chaise. Il savait qu' une mauvaise chute même d' une faible hauteur pouvait être très douloureuse. Mais à sa joie le professeur ne semblait pas avoir mal lorsqu' il lui répondit.

-Je vais bien Monsieur Potter. Je n' ai vraiment pas de chance. Mes livres ont été mal empilés et j' ai glissé. Veuillez m' excuser pour ce contretemps mes chers élèves. Reprenons l' appel.

Donc le cri et la chute étaient dus aux livres mal empilés ? D' une certaine manière Yphgrid en était heureux. Il ne voulait pas être la cause de problèmes aux autres et certainement pas à une personne aussi sympathique que le professeur de Sortilèges.

Au bout de quelques minutes l' appel fut terminé et le cours put commencer à la grande joie d' Yphgrid.

Morag était inquiet pour son voisin. Il lançait des regards en coin à Harry depuis le début du cours et il était sûr d' une chose : son camarade ne comprenait rien à ce que racontait le professeur Flitwick. Il suffisait de voir ses sourcil froncés et la grimace sur ses lèvres pendant qu' il écrivait ce que le professeur disait sur son parchemin pour le comprendre. Et si Morag en était inquiet cela le rendait également confus. Il était né-moldu et ne connaissait rien à la magie et pourtant ce cours ne lui posait aucun problème. Il y avait plutôt intérêt d' ailleurs puisque le professeur ne faisait que parler des différentes classes de sortilèges et de pourquoi les sorciers avaient besoin de baguettes. Ce cours ressemblait plus à un cours d' histoire qu' à un cours de magie alors pourquoi Harry avait l' air de ne rien comprendre à ce que disait le professeur ? Alors que la moitié du cours était écoulée il se tourna vers son voisin.

-Tu as un problème Harry ?

Le brun sursauta et le regarda avec des yeux un peu ronds avant de soupirer.

-Ne t' inquiètes pas. Je vais bien.

-Tu as l' air d' avoir des problèmes avec ce cours.

-Ce ne sont pas raiment des problèmes. C' est juste que là où je vivais avant on m' a apprit des choses complètement différentes alors c' est compliqué d' accepter ce que raconte le professeur Flitwick comme la vérité.

-Je vois. Si tu veux je pourrais t' aider à réviser.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il proposait ça à Harry. Peut être parce qu' il ne s' était pas moqué de sa manie de tout organiser parfaitement ou parce qu' il ne semblait pas le juger ? Il ne savait pas mais au-delà de ça il aimait bien Harry. Il se sentait bien aux côtés du brun et il avait vraiment envie de devenir son ami.

-Ce serait très gentil de ta part Morag. Si je ne comprends pas bien je viendrais te voir.

Morag hocha la tête. Ça semblait être un bon compromis. Comme leur conversation semblait terminée il reporta son attention sur le discours du professeur. Alors qu' il recommençait à prendre le cours en note il entendit un murmure à sa droite.

-Merci.

Morag se contenta d' un petit sourire en réponse. Il en était sûr maintenant. Il voulait vraiment être ami avec Harry et ferait tout pour que ça colle entre eux.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Coucou tout le monde! Oui ce chapitre a mis du temps à arriver et j' en suis désolée mais entre mon manque d' inspiration, de motivation et la reprise des cours je n' ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire quoi que ce soit. Et j' avoue avoir cédé devant une ou deux séries que je n' ai plus lâché avant d' avoir tout regardé. Mais pour ma défense elles étaient vraiment géniales (qui peut résister à une série où un mec tout gentil qui peut tuer les gens rien qu' en les touchant rencontre une ordure qui peut guérir n' importe quelle blessure ou maladie en touchant la personne qui l' a?).**

 **Bref. Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews. J' avoue que je ne m' attendais pas à en avoir autant quand j' ai commencé à publier cette fic et ça me fait très plaisir de voir que vous aimez ce que je vous écris. Vous n' imaginez pas mon choc lorsque j' ai vu que mon nombre de review avait atteint un nombre à trois chiffres. J' ai dû rester bloquée pendant quelques très longues secondes devant mon écran.**

 **Avant de vous laissez avec ce chapitre je me dois de faire un peu de pub. Voyez-vous j' ai écris un OS avec Starck29 qui est publié sur son profil. Il s' agit d' une fic Harry Potter intitulée _Les chaleureuses_ et pour préciser c' est un petit yuri qu' on s' est éclatées à écrire et je ne peux que vous encourager à y jeter un oeil et à aller voir le travail de Starck sur son profil.**

 **Je pense que je vous ai assez embêté avec mon blabla donc je vous laisse avec mon chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Enfant des fées

 **Chapitre 10**

Percy jeta un œil agacé à sa montre. Pourquoi fallait-il que le cours d' aujourd'hui soit si long ? Ou peut être était-ce juste lui qui voulait quitter cette salle le plus vite possible ? Il faut dire que le rappel des douze principes de la métamorphose de Toti Pollicus n' était pas vraiment le sujet le plus passionnant de cette matière et que les ricanements incessants des gryffondors ne donnaient pas envie de rester dans la salle.

Un rapide regard sur ses notes et sur le tableau apprit à Percy qu' il n' avait pas noté le rappel du dixième principe et qu' ils en étaient maintenant au onzième mais bizarrement il s' en fichait un peu. La chaleur qui était montée dans la salle pendant les deux dernières heures et la voix quelque peu grinçante du professeur McGonagall avaient eu raison de sa concentration et de son sérieux. Discrètement il fit passer ses notes sous sa pile de parchemin avant d' en sortir un couvert de notes et de schémas dans tous les sens sur lequel il se mit à écrire tout en se mordillant le bout du doigt.

-Percy !

Le roux releva la tête en direction du chuchotement pressant de son voisin pour croiser le regard vermeil de Tris Robert.

-Quoi ?

-Tu recommences.

-Oui.

-Dis pas ça comme si on s' en fichait ! Et si McGo te grille ?

-Et bien elle me grillera. De toute façon elle se fiche pas mal de ce que je fais en cours tant que je gêne pas les autres.

Tris laissa presque sa tête tomber sur sa table devant le comportement de Percy mais il se contenta de recouvrir ses yeux avec sa main comme si il avait mal à la tête.

-Percy tu ne veux pas essayer d' afficher le même intérêt pour la métamorphose que celui que tu as pour les sortilèges ?

-Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

-Parce que tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec tes profs ou ta famille ?

-Les profs on s' en fiche. Au pire ils me diront juste qu' ils s' attendaient à mieux de ma part. Et j' ai déjà des problèmes avec ma famille.

-Ils t' ont toujours pas pardonné d' avoir brisé la tradition familiale ? Sérieux c' était il y a cinq ans ! Il y a prescription au bout d' un moment.

-Pas chez ma mère. Mes frères ont juste perdu tout respect pour moi et mon père s' en fiche mais n' ose pas élever la voix.

-Ton père est quand même un sacré lâche.

-Je pense qu' il en a juste assez de se battre contre sa femme au sujet de l' éducation de leurs enfants. Il a eu la moelle de se battre pour William et Charlie, il proteste pour les jumeaux ou Ronald à l' occasion mais moi ou Ginevra on peut aller se faire voir si on veut de l' aide contre maman.

-Dur.

Il y eut un instant de silence au cours duquel Percy caressa l' espoir de retourner à sa feuille avant que Tris ne recommence à parler la curiosité brillant au fond de ses yeux.

-Pourquoi ta sœur aussi ?

-Seule fille de la famille à part ma mère si jamais Ginevra désobéit ou est en désaccord avec maman elle est punie très sévèrement. Une fois maman a voulu lui faire porter une robe absolument horrible et au bout d' une matinée Ginevra a « accidentellement » déchiré la robe dans les broussailles avant de glisser dans une énorme flaque de boue. Résultat : une semaine sans voir la lumière du jour. Pour une robe moche.

Tris étouffa un rire.

-Elle était horrible comment la robe ?

-C' était un amas de tissus rose avec des froufrous, de la dentelle et des rubans. Ça jurait horriblement avec les cheveux de ma merveilleuse petite sœur.

-Le seul membre de ta famille qui ne t' a pas regardé bizarrement après ta répartition dans la meilleure maison de Poudlard.

-Exactement. Ça fait automatiquement d' elle mon membre préféré de la famille.

-J' imagine bien.

-Et toi au fait ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Ton frère !

-Qu' est-ce qu' il a mon frère ?

-Il gobe encore ton mensonge ?

-Évidemment. Je suis le parfait menteur tu le sais bien !

-Je sais juste que si jamais tu te fais griller je vais perdre mon meilleur ami dans cette école de tarés alors fais gaffe.

Tris opina de la tête avant que ses yeux ne se perdent sur le parchemin de Percy.

-Tu penses que si je lui dis la vérité il comprendra et continuera de m' aimer ?

Percy lança un regard triste à son ami.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère mais d' après ce que je sais sur lui ça m' étonnerait qu' il comprenne. Avec tout le mal qu' il a eu à accepter que tu viennes à Poudlard… Je pense qu' il t' aime et que ça ne changera jamais mais je ne pense pas qu' il te laisse revenir ici si tu lui racontes tes projets.

Tris lui sourit tristement et Percy senti son cœur se serrer. Il détestait voir son ami sourire comme ça. Il allait dire quelque chose quand le professeur McGonagall s' adressa à la classe.

-Le cours est terminé. Je compte sur vous pour bien revoir ce dont nous avons parlé aujourd'hui. C' est une question qui tombe extrêmement souvent aux BUSE alors il serait intelligent que vous gardiez ces principes en mémoire. Pour le prochain cours je veux que vous m' expliquiez par vos propres mots l' un des principes de Pollicus. Ce devoir fera trente centimètres de parchemin pas plus si possible mais certainement pas moins. Au revoir.

Immédiatement Percy jeta ses parchemins et son manuel dans son sac et le mit sur son épaule. Il n' avait qu' une envie et c' était quitter la salle de cours surchauffée pour aller se détendre un peu dans le parc. Il faisait encore assez chaud pour qu' il s' allonge au pied d' un arbre avec Tris alors il n' allais certainement pas s' en priver.

-Hey ! Attends-moi le roux !

Percy se retourna en souriant vers son ami qui le regardait d' un air scandalisé.

-Tu n' as qu' à te dépêcher l' albinos !

Pénélope regarda Percy et Tris quitter la salle de cours en rigolant. Heureusement que McGo ne faisait pas très attention à ses élèves aujourd'hui sinon Percy et Tris auraient eu une retenue dès l' instant où ils avaient commencé leur discussion sur leurs familles. Parfois elle avait de la peine pour les deux tellement ils avaient de problèmes. Entre Percy qui avait une grande partie de sa famille à dos à cause de sa maison et Tris qui mentait à son frère pour pouvoir continuer de venir à Poudlard elle était heureuse d' avoir une famille qui l' accepte pleinement.

D' un coup de baguette Pénélope dupliqua ses notes de cours. Tels qu' ils étaient les deux garçons n' avaient pas dû noter grand chose surtout quand ils s' étaient mis à parler alors ils auraient besoin de ses notes pour survivre à la métamorphose cette année.

Un rapide coup d' œil dehors lui apprit que le soleil était au rendez-vous aujourd'hui et c' est avec un grand sourire que Pénélope se dirigea vers le parc. Avec un temps pareil ses amis étaient certainement en train de faire la sieste sous un arbre en attendant le prochain cours.

Yphgrid quitta la salle en se massant la tempe avec sa main droite. Pourquoi les sorciers se prenaient-ils autant la tête ? Quel était l' intérêt de classer les sortilèges selon leur puissance ou leur résultat ? Et pourquoi la métamorphose était une matière à part ? On parlait bien de sortilèges de métamorphose non ? Un soupir à fendre l' âme franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu' Yphgrid s' appuyait contre un mur. Les hommes n' étaient vraiment pas faciles à comprendre.

-Harry !

Il fallu à Yphgrid un petit instant pour se souvenir qu' il s' agissait de son nom pour les sorciers mais il finit par se retourner pour faire face à un garçon roux, aux yeux bleus et couvert de tâches de rousseur. Immédiatement le visage de Perceval s' imposa dans son esprit mais il le chassa rapidement. Le garçon en face de lui avait un visage plus rond et des cheveux plus foncés que Perceval. Et puis son regard lu plaisait moins que celui de Perceval. Il semblait plus… sombre.

-Bonjour ?

-Ah ! Pardon ! Je m' appelle Ron ! Ron Weasley !

Yphgrid fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas d' une personne portant ce nom pendant l' appel. Il réfléchit pendant un instant avant de comprendre.

-Ah ! Tu es Ronald c' est ça ?

Le regard du garçon s' assombrit.

-Appelles-moi Ron s' il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n' est pas ton nom.

-Si.

-Pourtant le professeur t' a appelé Ronald non ?

-Et alors ?

-Ça ne veut pas dire que c' est ton nom ?

-Je préfère Ron.

-D' accord.

-Dis Harry ! Tu veux qu' on soit amis ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ça n' a pas l' air de t' enchanter d' être ami avec moi.

-Et bien je ne te connais pas et j' avais crû comprendre que l' amitié se formait au cours du temps.

Ronald lui lança un regard étrange avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

-Ah ! Seamus est parti sans moi ! Désolé Harry il faut que je le rattrape. Bye !

Et Ronald partit en courant dans le couloir sous le regard curieux d' Yphgrid qui se demandait encore ce qui venait de se passer.

-Désolé pour le retard Harry !

Yphgrid se retourna pour faire face à Morag qui lui souriait depuis la porte de la salle.

-Tu as fini de poser tes questions Morag ?

-Oui ! Le professeur Flitwick est vraiment très gentil d' avoir prit le temps de me répondre.

-Je suis content pour toi.

-Tu veux bien venir avec moi à la bibliothèque ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Et bien le professeur m' a conseillé de lire quelques livres et je n' ai pas vraiment envie d' aller à la bibliothèque tout seul. Je ne saurais pas vraiment quoi dire donc je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi.

-Allons-y alors.

Morag lui fit un grand sourire.

-Merci Harry. C' est gentil de ta part.

-C' est normal. Tu as dis que tu préférais que je vienne avec toi non ?

Et Yphgrid se retourna pour commencer leur trajet vers la bibliothèque. Il ne remarqua pas le clignement surprit des yeux de Morag avant qu' un grand sourire prenne place sur son visage et qu' il se précipite à travers le couloir pour le rattraper.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici la suite des aventures d' Yphgrid à Poudlard avec quelque chose que vous voulez voir depuis longtemps si j' en crois les commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Enfant des fées

 **Chapitre 11**

Dans son bureau Dumbledore regardait une photo les yeux brillant d' émotion. Sur cette dernière les couleurs s' estompaient quelque peu mais laissaient voir le directeur avec un doux sourire et les yeux joyeux assis sur un fauteuil rouge. Sur ses genoux un enfant d' environ un an aux cheveux en bataille tentait de l' escalader en utilisant sa longue barbe argentée comme une corde tandis que le vieil homme essayait maladroitement de l' en empêcher tout en riant.

Dumbledore sourit à la photo tandis qu' un oiseau rouge et jaune doté d' une longue queue se posait à côté de lui. Il détourna les yeux de la photo et le caressa tendrement.

-Harry a bien grandi tu ne trouves pas Fumseck ?

L' oiseau émit un doux tremolo tandis qu' il poussait sa tête dans le creux de la main de Dumbledore.

-Je dois avouer que j' ai été surpris. Je pensais qu' il ressemblerait plus que ça à son père mais au final il tient surtout de sa mère. Si il avait les cheveux roux on aurait du mal à trouver du James en lui je pense. Si, je crois qu' ils ont le même nez et la même forme de visage.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors que Fumseck chantait doucement.

-Je suis si heureux qu' il aille bien. Après la mort de Lily et James je m' étais juré de le protéger mais il avait disparu. Si seulement j' avais été leur gardien du Secret au lieu de celui des Longdubat. J' étais tellement confiant dans ce sortilège que j' ai oublié la puissance de Tom et la terreur qu' il faisait régner dans le cœur de la plupart des gens.

Dumbledore essuya ses larmes en reniflant avant de sourire à son phénix.

-Jamais je ne me pardonnerais mais je suis heureux qu' il ai trouvé une famille aimante.

Yphgrid regardait le professeur de potion et décida qu' à défaut d' apprécier le cours il aimerait quand même l' homme. C' était quelqu' un de doux dont le regard montrait qu' il avait vu trop de choses tristes dans sa vie. Yphgrid l' avait aimé dès la première seconde du cours. Par contre pourquoi le professeur Lupin n' arrêtait-il pas de lui jeter des regards étranges ?

Remus n' en revenait toujours pas. Depuis qu' il avait vu Harry au banquet de la veille il voulait lui parler. L' emmener dans son bureau et tout lui raconter à propos de ses parents, lui dire comment ils étaient amis et répondre à toutes les questions que l' enfant pourrait se poser. Mais il ne trouvait pas le courage. Et si Harry prenait peur ? Et si il disait un mot de travers et qu' il s' aliénait l' enfant ? Et si il ne savait pas ? Peut être que sa famille ne lui avait pas dis qu' il était adopté ?

Il avait trop peur de prendre un risque alors il se contentait de jeter des regards qu' il voulait discrets à l' enfant de ses meilleurs amis. Les cheveux longs l' avaient vraiment surpris mais ils lui allaient plutôt bien et la boucle d' oreille était un peu voyante mais si Harry aimait en porter il n' allait pas le juger.

Remus tentait vaillamment de ramener ses pensées à son cours de potions mais c' était à peu près impossible. Comment pourrait-il faire cours alors que l' enfant pour lequel il s' inquiétait depuis dix ans se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui ? Heureusement la cloche résonna dans l' école. Remus voulait presque lever les mains au ciel pour remercier le temps de s' être écoulé si rapidement. Peut être que dans une semaine il sera assez habitué à la présence d' Harry pour ne pas lui jeter un regard toutes les dix secondes.

Yphgrid regardait les menhirs sans les voir. Il sentait son estomac se tordre et il n' arrivait pas à en comprendre la raison. Il était pourtant heureux de pouvoir revoir Perceval. Tentant de se calmer et de se débarrasser de cet étrange sentiment il se mit à marcher le long de l' un des menhirs tout en respirant calmement. Lorsqu' il sentit son estomac se dénouer il respira un peu mieux et décida de jouer un peu de flûte en attendant Perceval.

Percy sut qu' il était le deuxième à arriver avant même de voir les menhirs. Il lui suffisait de tendre un peu l' oreille pour entendre le doux son de la flûte d' Yphgrid. Il reconnaissait les notes légères et la mélodie calme qu' il avait fini par oublier et il ressentit à nouveau ce doux sentiment qui l' avait déjà emplie ce jour-là dans la clairière.

En fermant les yeux il pouvait presque se voir revenu dans la forêt à suivre aveuglément le son de la flûte d' Yphgrid. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et ses doigts frôlèrent la chaîne dorée à son poignet. Il ne s' était pas rendu compte que le garçon lui avait tant manqué avant de le revoir dans la Grande Salle pendant le banquet.

Lorsqu' il arriva au niveau des menhirs il eut l' espace d' un instant l' impression de revoir Yphgrid dans ses vêtements flottants au milieu des fleurs. Cependant l' image disparue rapidement au profit d' un garçon un peu plus grand et vêtu de l' uniforme de Poudlard. Pourtant même comme ça il avait la même impression que trois ans plus tôt. Celle d' être devant un rêve magnifique. Comme à l' époque il se contenta de regarder Yphgrid jouer de la flûte sans faire attention au temps qui passait. Il voulait juste l' entendre. Et alors qu' il écoutait la calme mélodie du brun toute l' amertume, toute la rancœur qu' il avait pu éprouvé lorsqu' il avait appris le véritable nom d' Yphgrid disparut. Il était juste heureux de revoir son ami.

Le son de la flûte fit un dernier accord harmonieux qui flotta dans le ciel quelques secondes avant que l' instrument ne quitte les lèvres d' Yphgrid. Le brun ouvrit les yeux et regarda Percy d' abord avec surprise puis avec joie. Et Percy se replongea dans les yeux de son ami. Se perdant dans les miroitements des paillettes d' or dans l' océan de vert émeraude pendant longtemps. Puis la douce voix d' Yphgrid le tira de sa contemplation.

-Je suis content de te revoir Perceval.

-Yphgrid… Harry… Comment veux-tu que je t' appelles ?

-Je suis plus habitué à Yphgrid mais Harry est aussi mon prénom. Je ne pense pas devoir en préférer un. Tu n' as qu' à m' appeler de la manière que tu préfères.

-Alors ce sera Yphgrid.

-Très bien.

Yphgrid lui sourit. Et encore une fois Percy se rendit alors compte que cette personne qu' il n' avait croisé que quelques heures lui avait plus manqué que son frère parti en Roumanie du jour au lendemain.

-Tu as gardé la chaîne que je t' avais offert.

-Oui. Je… C' est la seule chose que je n' ai jamais voulu enlever. Ma mère m' en a beaucoup voulu d' ailleurs.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle disait qu' un homme ne devait pas porter ce genre de chose.

-Quel genre de chose ?

-Des objets fins. Des accessoires pour cheveux. Et quand je lui ai fais remarqué que de toute façon je portais la chaîne comme un bracelet elle m' a grondé parce que je faisais n' importe quoi. Elle voulait que je la donne à Ginny.

-Ta petite sœur c' est ça ?

-Oui.

-Comment est-elle ?

-Elle est gentille. Un peu frivole et fleur bleue mais elle n' hésite jamais à mettre la main à la pâte pour aider à la maison.

-C' est bien. Qu' est-ce que ça veut dire être fleur bleue ?

-C' est être sentimental. Et un peu naïf.

-Ta sœur l' est ?

-Oui. Elle croit à l' amour avec un grand A et elle est persuadée que le premier sera le bon. Je me prépare à ramasser les morceaux de son cœur brisé depuis un an ou deux.

-Tu ne penses pas que le premier peut être le bon ?

-Je pense que ça donne une image erronée de l' amour. Comment peux-tu savoir que c' est le bon alors que tu n' as eu qu' une seule expérience en amour ?

-Et si c' est effectivement le bon ? Et si par peur de te tromper tu avais laissé partir ta seule chance de connaître le parfait amour ? Parce que tu te disais que tu l' aimais mais que tu l' avais laissé partir parce que tu ne pouvais pas être sûr que ce soit le bon ?

-J' imagine que chacun a son avis là-dessus. Si ça pouvait marcher du premier coup ce serait bien mais c' est quand même très rare.

-Perceval ?

-Oui ?

-Tu m' en veux ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas t' avoir dis que j' étais Harry Potter.

-Je pense que même si je le voulais de toutes mes forces je ne pourrais pas t' en vouloir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis trop content de te revoir pour perdre mon temps à être en colère contre toi.

Yphgrid sourit.

-Moi aussi.

-Hein ?

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir.

Pendant quelques instants ils ne dirent rien. Percy regardait le sourire d' Yphgrid et brusquement il voulut que cet instant dure toujours. Il voulait voir le visage souriant d' Yphgrid pour toute l' éternité. Mais finalement le temps reprit son cours.

-Est-ce que tu veux voler Perceval ?

-P-Pardon ?

-Est-ce que tu veux voler ?

-Je n' aime pas ça.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Je déteste les balais.

-Les balais ?

-Oui.

-Quel rapport avec le vol ?

-Hein ?

-Les sorciers ne savent pas voler sans balais ?

-B-Bien sûr que non ! On peut flotter grâce à des sortilèges de lévitation mais c' est impossible de voler !

Yphgrid fronça les sourcils avant de brusquement attraper la main de Percy en souriant.

-Et bien moi je vais te faire voler.

Percy voulait répondre. Rétorquer que ce qu' il racontait était impossible. Voler sans balais était juste une chose irréalisable. Mais avant qu' il n' ait pu dire quoi que ce soit il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Prit de panique il se mit à mouliner ses membres dans les airs cherchant désespérément une chose à laquelle se raccrocher. Mais sa panique ne dura qu' un instant. L' instant qu' il avait fallu à Yphgrid pour attraper son autre main. Complètement perdu Percy regarda son ami éloigné de lui par la distance de leurs bras qui lui souriait. Il regarda ensuite le sol situé à environ un mètre en dessous de lui et qui continuait à s' éloigner avant de relever les yeux vers Yphgrid.

-Est-ce que tu es prêt Perceval ?

-Prêt à quoi ?

-C' est ennuyeux de rester statique tu ne penses pas ? On pourrait aller survoler le lac ! Qu' est-ce que tu en dis ? Ou la forêt ! On peut aussi aller sur les toits du château !

-At-Attends ! C' est… un peu effrayant.

-Ne t' inquiètes pas Perceval. Il ne peut rien t' arriver tant que tu ne lâches pas ma main.

-Mais… C' est…

-Tout va bien. Si tu as trop peur on peut ne rien faire tu sais ? Ça ne me dérange pas et je ne veux pas que tu te forces à faire une chose qui te terrifie.

-S' il te plaît.

Yphgrid sourit et les fait lentement redescendre sur le sol. Lorsque ses pieds le touchent Percy se sent faiblir et s' effondre par terre sous le regard inquiet de son ami.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Perceval. Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça.

-Ce n' est pas grave Yphgrid. J' ai juste été surpris. Et… j' ai le vertige.

-Pardon.

Un silence gêné s' étira ente les deux avant qu' Yphgrid ne reprenne la parole.

-Comment sont tes frères ?

-Hein ?

-Tes frères. Comment sont-ils ? Tu m' as parlé de ta sœur mais je ne sais rien d' eux.

-Et bien il y a William que tout le monde appelle Bill et qui est briseur de sorts pour Gringotts.

-Pourquoi tout le monde l' appelle Bill ?

-Comme pour moi. Parce que c' est plus court.

-Et ton autre grand frère ?

-Il s' appelle Charlie et il est parti élever des dragons en Roumanie.

-En Roumanie ?

-Un pays dans le Sud.

-Je vois.

-Après pour mes petits frères il y a les jumeaux Frédéric qu' on appelle Fred et Georges qui sont des farceurs.

-Frédéric aussi ils ont raccourcis son nom ?

-Oui.

-Tes parents sont vraiment étranges de vous donner des noms pour ne pas les utiliser. Et ton dernier frère ?

-Ronald surnommé Ron.

-Ah ? Lui je l' ai rencontré dans un couloir.

-Oui. Il est dans la même année que toi et Fred et Georges sont en deuxième année. Si tu les croises dans un couloir essaye de les éviter. Ils ont tendance à jeter des sorts sur tout ce qui bouge.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça les amuse sans doute. Je ne dis pas qu' ils ne sont jamais drôle mais j' ai du mal à trouver amusant de colorer les cheveux de la moitié des élèves le jour de la rentrée.

-C' était eux ?

-Oui.

-Daphné était en train de pleurer dans le couloir quand je l' ai rencontré. Elle était vraiment triste parce qu' elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à soigner sa coupe de cheveux pour son premier jour à Poudlard et qu' ils avaient été colorés en rouge.

-Elle a dû passer devant eux et ils se sont dis que ce serait amusant de teindre ses cheveux. Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi tu t' excuses ?

-Et bien. Ce sont mes frères qui…

-Ce n' est pas de ta faute si ils ont fait ça.

-Merci. Ma mère me gronde dès qu' ils font une bêtise alors j' ai l' habitude de m' excuser comme ça.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c' est toi qui est grondé ?

-Ma mère pense que je devrais être un exemple pour mes frères et que je devrais les empêcher de faire des bêtises.

-Ta mère est vraiment étrange.

-Je sais.

Un éclat orangé attira l' attention de Percy qui se rendit ainsi compte que le soleil était en train de se coucher. Yphgrid par curiosité regarda dans la même direction que le roux et sourit.

-Yphgrid.

-Oui ?

-Je voulais te remercier.

-Pour quoi ?

-Ce que tu m' as dis il y a trois ans… Ça m' a permis d' être moi-même. Si je ne t' avais pas rencontré je ne sais pas ce qui me serait arrivé mais je serais sûrement moins épanoui qu' aujourd'hui donc… Merci.

Yphgrid se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire.

-Je suis content d' avoir pu t' aider !

-Bien !

Percy se releva rapidement puis s' épousseta.

-Il va bientôt être l' heure du repas donc on devrait y aller avant que quelqu' un ne décide que nous avons été enlevés.

Ils rigolèrent un instant avant de se diriger vers l' école chacun heureux d' avoir pu revoir l' autre.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Coucou tout le monde! Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais j' espère que vous me pardonnerez. Je sais que ce sont de piètres excuses mais j' avais des exams, des problèmes pour passer mes exams, un lourd manque d' inspiration et quelques petits problèmes relationnels.**

 **Bref! Je suis pas là pour m' excuser (enfin si, un peu) mais pour vous donner le chapitre 12. J' espère qu' il vous plaira parce que j' ai eu du mal à l' écrire. Je me demandais à qui donner la parole et à qui ne pas la donner et ça a été un peu compliqué. Malgré ça j' espère qu' il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Enfant des fées

 **Chapitre 12**

Tris jeta un regard curieux à Percy lorsqu' il arriva en retard au dîner avec ni plus ni moins qu' Harry Potter. Son ami lui fit un sourire en s' asseyant à côté de lui.

-Qu' est-ce que tu faisais avec Harry Potter ?

Percy le regarda en clignant des yeux un instant avant de répondre.

-Retrouvailles.

-Tu connais Harry Potter et tu ne me l' as jamais dis ?

Tris ne pouvait pas s' empêcher d' être blessé. Il n' avait jamais rien caché à son ami mais il semblerait que ça ne soit pas réciproque. Il vit Percy soupirer avant de se mettre à parler avec un regard un peu vague.

-Je ne l' ai rencontré qu' une seule fois. C' était quelques semaines avant ma première année à Poudlard. Je m' étais perdu dans la forêt et je suis tombé sur lui.

Percy fit un petit reniflement avant de continuer.

-Il ne m' a jamais dis qu' il s' appelait Harry Potter. Je l' ai découvert cette année.

Tris grimaça.

-Aïe. Et vous venez d' avoir une petite discussion à ce sujet c' est ça ?

-C' était ce que je voulais.

-Mais pas ce que tu as eu ?

-Je m' en suis rapidement rendu compte. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis trop content de le revoir pour être en colère contre lui. Il m' a manqué Tris. Plus que mon propre frère.

Tris se retrouva bouche bée devant l' aveu de Percy. Il savait que son ami avait des problèmes avec sa famille mais il devait avouer que c' était plus grave qu' il ne l' avait cru au premier abord. Un différent familial qui dégénérait en une colère sourdre chez à peu près tous les membres concernés ça passait mais que ce différent fasse que son ami était plus content de revoir un enfant qu' il n' avait rencontré qu' une seule fois dans sa vie plutôt que son propre frère c' était… Il ne savait même pas comment le formuler.

Distraitement il jeta un regard à l' enfant en question. Harry Potter. Il en avait entendu parler lorsqu' il était arrivé dans le monde sorcier. L' enfant qui à l' âge d' un an détruisit le plus terrible mage noir des cinq derniers siècles avant de disparaître dans la nature. Les rumeurs les plus folles ont couru sur ses tuteurs mais au final personne n' était sûr de rien. Au fond Tris se fichait pas mal de la célébrité de ce garçon. Là où tout le monde voyait une véritable icône sorcière lui ne voyait qu' un orphelin. Comme lui. Sauf que lui avait un frère. Il n' était pas seul. Harry Potter n' avait personne de son sang d' après les rumeurs. Au fil des années il s' était rendu compte qu' il ressentait beaucoup de pitié pour ce pauvre garçon. Puis il l' avait vu.

Un enfant ressemblant plus à une fille qu' à un garçon qui jetait des regards surpris à tout ce qui l' entourait et qui semblait un peu perdu dans les relations humaines d' après Pénélope. Un enfant qui avait été réparti à Poufsouffle contre tous les pronostiques. Un enfant qui ne semblait pas avoir conscience de sa célébrité. Un enfant. Juste un enfant comme tous les autres.

Tris se mordit un ongle en souriant. Harry Potter était quelqu' un d' intéressant.

Daphné jeta un regard à Yphgrid. Son ami avait l' air plutôt à l' aise à la table des poufsouffles et elle en était soulagée. Même si elle le connaissait depuis peu elle s' était rendue compte qu' Yphgrid vivait dans son propre monde et avait du mal à comprendre les autres. Heureusement les autres élèves de Poufsouffle ne semblaient pas avoir de problème avec ça.

-Daphné ?

La blonde se retourna surprise pour faire face à Lisa qui la dévisageait.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes les poufsouffles ?

-Mon ami y est.

-Et alors ?

-Je voulais voir si il était bien intégré.

-Je vois.

-Tu sais tu ne le verras plus beaucoup.

Daphné se tourna vers la voix qui était intervenue dans sa conversation avec Lisa. Il s' agissait de Roger Malone. Un garçon de sa classe avec de courts et lisses cheveux de couleur auburn et des yeux bruns.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça Roger ?

-Parce qu' il est dans une autre maison.

-Et en quoi ça empêche Daphné d' être ami avec lui ? Intervint Lisa.

-C' est simple. Les maisons ne s' aiment pas entre elles.

-Qu' est-ce que tu en sais ? Renifla Lisa.

-Moi aussi je me suis fait un ami dans le train. C' est Stephen Cornfoot. Un blond qui a été réparti à Gryffondor. J' ai été le voir tout à l' heure pour échanger nos emplois du temps et qu' on puisse se parler de temps en temps entre les cours. Tu sais ce qu' il m' a dit ?

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Daphné avec une certaine appréhension.

-Il m' a dit qu' il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec l' un des stupides lèche-bottes de Serdaigle. Il a prit la copie de mon emploi du temps que je lui avait donné et il l' a déchiré avant de me la jeter au visage. Ensuite il est parti en ricanant et en disant que j étais un imbécile de vouloir être ami avec lui. Après tout on a jamais vu un serdaigle courageux pas vrai ?

Sa dernière phrase était dite avec tellement de venin que Daphné sentit son cœur se serrer mais elle se sentit également obligée de défendre son ami.

-Yph… Harry n' est pas comme ça.

-Qu' est-ce que tu en sais ?! Éclata Roger faisant se reculer Daphné de surprise. Tu la rencontré dans le train et vous avez parlé pendant quelques heures et vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde c' est ça ? Tu penses que vous allez passer les sept prochaines années sur un petit nuage d' amitié et de joie ? Tu veux la vérité Greengrass ? Vous avez cessé d' être amis à l' instant où vous avez été répartis dans deux maisons différentes.

Et Roger retourna à son assiette laissant Daphné et Lisa muettes de stupeur devant l' explosion du garçon.

- _C' est faux. Yphgrid n' est pas comme ça. Il ne m' abandonnera pas pour une histoire de maisons._

Ces pensées rassurèrent Daphné. C' était vrai. Yphgrid était son ami et rien ne changera jamais ça. Pourtant, au plus profond de son esprit elle n' arrivait pas à faire taire la pernicieuse voix qui ne cessait de murmurer : _Et si ?_

Hermione faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les singeries de Ronald Weasley mais c' était difficile. Depuis maintenant deux heures il n' arrêtait pas de raconter comment LE Harry Potter était venu lui demander timidement et tremblant de tous ses membres si ils pouvaient être amis et comment, dans sa grande bonté, il avait rassuré le Sauveur du monde sorcier en lui donnant son amitié et en lui donnant des conseils sur la meilleure manière de tenir sa baguette.

-Je suis comme un grand frère pour lui vous savez ? Se vanta le roux.

C' était franchement agaçant. Mais ce n' était pas pire que la manière dont le regardaient les autres élèves de Gryffondor. Ils buvaient toutes ses paroles comme si elles étaient sacrées et disaient amen à tout ce que racontait l' autre idiot.

Bon. Si elle devait être honnête il y avait deux élèves plus intelligents que les autres qui arrivaient à passer au travers de l' énorme tissus de mensonges _évidents_ raconté par le rouquin. Il s' agissait de d' Oliver Rivers un blond aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux verts et de Sophie Roper une fille avec de longs et lisses cheveux couleur corbeau et des yeux bruns. En fait ils regardaient Ronald et sa coure avec autant sinon plus d' agacement qu' elle. Au fond d' elle cela la rassurait. Lorsqu' elle s' était rendue compte des abrutis qui allaient partager ses sept prochaines années elle s' était sentie très seule mais peut être qu' elle pourrait devenir amie avec Oliver et Sophie. Si ils arrivaient à supporter son inconditionnel besoin de tout savoir.

-Harry ? Tu peux me passer la tarte aux pommes s' il te plaît ?

En souriant le brun attrapa le plat qui contenait encore trois ou quatre parts de tarte et le passa à Neville qui en prit une part.

-Merci.

-Je t' en pris.

Alors qu' il mangeait sa part de tarte Neville releva les yeux pour regarder Harry. Il n' en revenait toujours pas. Il était dans la même maison que lui ! Il n' avait jamais osé ne serait-ce que rêver de cela et pourtant ce fol espoir d' enfance était devenu une réalité. Lorsqu' il avait appris l' existence du filleul de ses parents il avait immédiatement voulu le rencontrer. Seulement pour apprendre qu' il s' agissait de l' un des plus grands mystères de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne : Harry Potter. Cette information lui avait brisé le cœur. Bien sûr il s' en était remis depuis. Il est difficile de prendre conscience du vide qu' à laissé dans sa vie une personne que l' on a croisé que deux fois et seulement avant son deuxième anniversaire. Pourtant chaque année il était allé déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de son parrain et de sa marraine et avait fait brûler une bougie pour la sécurité de la personne qui aurait dû être élevée avec lui.

Et aujourd'hui cette personne était devant lui. En chair et en os. Avec un magnifique sourire et un regard rempli d' innocence. Il devait lui parler de leur lien. Lui expliquer qui leurs parents étaient les uns pour les autres. C' était vital. Et pourtant. Pourtant il n' y arrivait pas. Il avait passé sa journée à essayer de l' aborder mais rien à faire. Ses mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge, ses pieds refusaient d' avancer ou Harry était avec Morag. Au final la journée était écoulée et Neville n' était pas plus avancé sur ce terrain qu' au moment où le soleil s' était levé sur le château.

Retenant un soupir Neville termina sa part de tarte. Demain il parlera à Harry. Peut importe ce qui arrivera il lui expliquera tout.

Yphgrid sortit de table avec un sourire rêveur. Cette école était un lieu plutôt agréable. Les cours étaient étranges mais le lieu était reposant. Presque aussi agréable que la forêt où il avait grandi. Alors qu' il se dirigeais vers les dortoirs il ressentit l' apaisante pulsation de la magie féerique. Maintenant que cette maudite malédiction avait disparu la magie féerique n' avait cessé de gagner en puissance et c' était agréable. Il pouvait voir que les couleurs des tableaux étaient devenues plus vives, que les vitraux du château étaient plus chatoyants et que les plantes du parc semblaient plus vives qu' avant. Il s' agissait de petites différences quasiment invisibles à l' œil nu mais aux yeux d' Yphgrid elles changeaient tout. Et rien que pour cela il n' avait qu' une hâte : que tout le monde dorme pour qu' il puisse retourner voir Magia et lui poser des questions sur le château.

Tout à sa rêverie il cogna accidentellement une fille brune.

-Je suis désolé.

La fille se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir avant de continuer son chemin. Ce n' est qu' au moment où elle lui tourna le dos qu' Yphgrid la ressentie. La pure énergie qui pulsait autour d' elle. D' abord surprit il ferma rapidement les yeux pour modifier sa vision. Lorsqu' il rouvrit les yeux ils étaient devenus dorés. Il les posa rapidement sur la fille et s' étrangla de surprise. Autour d' elle une intense aura du plus pur des blancs pulsait avec force et intensité. Elle était si puissante et si pure qu' Yphgrid fut rapidement obligé de désactiver sa vision pour éviter de devenir aveugle. Il regarda ensuite la fille avec fascination. Sa magie était aussi pure qu' une licorne. C' était la première fois qu' il voyait une chose pareille.

Il devait vraiment parler avec Magia. Elle avait dis qu' elle savait tout sur le château alors elle devait aussi savoir qui était cette fille.


	14. Chapitre 13

Coucou tout le monde! J' espère que vous allez bien. Moi je suis heureuse d' avoir eu de l' inspiration pour ce chapitre. J' en suis plutôt contente d' ailleurs. J' espère qu' il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

Enfant des fées

 **Chapitre 13**

-Yphgrid ! S' écria Magia. Comment était ta journée ?

Yphgrid regarda la petite fille immortelle qui lui souriait depuis un banc de pierre blanche qui n' était pas là la veille.

-Ma journée était… étrange ? Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Le sourire de Magia s' est fait indulgent.

-Les sorciers ont une vision de la magie très différente de celle des fées. C' est pour ça qu' au fil des siècles la magie s' est divisée en plusieurs types différents. Tu as vécu avec les fées toute ta vie. Les concepts sorciers risquent d' avoir un peu de mal à rentrer.

Yphgrid acquiesça.

-Je sais. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile.

-On ne le pense jamais. Pas avant de se retrouver face aux difficultés.

-Magia ?

-Oui ?

-Tout à l' heure, quand je quittais la Grande Salle j' ai heurté une fille avec une magie incroyablement pure.

Magia rigola.

-Ce n' était pas sa magie Yphgrid.

Yphgrid cligna des yeux la bouche à moitié ouverte. Il la ferma une seconde plus tard et fronça les sourcils.

-Si ce n' était pas sa magie qu' est-ce que c' était ? Qui est-elle ?

Magia lui fit un sourire d' excuse.

-Désolée Yphi. Je ne peux rien te dire au sujet des autres élèves de cette école. Ils ont leurs vies et leurs secrets. Je ne peux pas t' en parler, ça ne serait pas juste et ça violerait leur vie privée. Tu vas devoir aller lui parler si tu veux savoir qui elle est. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire plus grand.

Yphgrid la regarda un instant pensant à ce qu' elle venait de dire avant de sourire et d' hocher la tête.

-Je comprends Magia. Pourquoi Yphi ?

-Yphgrid c' est trop long ! Vu le temps que tu as l' intention de passer avec moi je peux d' ors et déjà te considérer comme mon ami. Et mes amis ont des diminutifs.

-Je vois.

-Menteur. Tu comprends à peine le concept d' ami alors celui de diminutif c' est un peu trop te demander.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Il suffit de voir comment tu utilises toujours la version longue des noms qui ont des diminutifs. Tu as d' ailleurs blessé Ronald Weasley quand tu as refusé de l' appeler Ron.

Yphgrid se figea.

-Je l' ai blessé ?

-Oui. Il ne venait pas à toi avec les meilleures des intentions mais que tu refuses de l' appeler Ron a été douloureux pour lui.

Yphgrid baissa la tête.

-Je ne voulait pas lui faire de peine.

Magia s' envola de son banc et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Je sais. C' est pour ça que tu es pardonnable mais blesser quelqu' un que ce soit consciemment ou non n' est pas bien. Tu devrais aller parler avec lui.

-Oui. J' espère qu' il me pardonnera de l' avoir blessé. Je ne pensais pas que c' était aussi important pour lui.

Magia acquiesça.

-On a toujours du mal à voir ce qui a de l' importance pour les autres. Maintenant raconte moi le reste de ta journée ! Je veux savoir ce que tu en as pensé !

Yphgrid sourit et commença à raconter.

Dans le dortoir de Serpentard Draco regardait le plafond les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il avait été surpris par l' apparence d' Harry Potter. La fille qu' il avait trouvé si jolie dans le train était en fait la plus grande célébrité du monde Sorcier. Et il s' était ridiculisé devant lui. Deux fois. Il eut soudain envie d' enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller et d' hurler. Comment aurait-il pu se douter que le Survivant ressemblait à une fille ?

Il entendait déjà son père lui crier dessus pour ne pas avoir été capable de devenir ''ami'' avec le garçon. Mais ce n' étais pas sa faute ! Déjà il n' avait pas envie de faire semblant d' être ami avec un gosse sans doute pourri-gâté depuis l' âge d' un an et en plus… Draco secoua la tête pour oublier ses pensées dangereuses. Il se leva en soupirant et descendit dans la salle commune. Si il n' était pas très heureux de la compagnie offerte par certains serpentards elle était de loin préférables aux idées apportées par sa solitude.

Hermione claqua le livre qu' elle lisait et le posa sur sa table de nuit en soupirant. Rien à faire. Elle n' arrivait pas à être fatiguée. En même temps comment pourrait-elle l' être ? Elle était dans un château magique ! Et elle avait fait de la magie pas plus tard qu' aujourd'hui. Elle avait été si fière quand le professeur McGonagall l' avait félicité et l' avait montré en exemple lorsqu' elle avait métamorphosé son allumette en aiguille au bout de deux essais. Bien sûr tout le monde ne l' avait pas pris comme ça et elle avait entendu quelques marmonnements plutôt colorés à son sujet mais elle essayait de les ignorer. C' était plutôt facile pour elle. Elle l' avait déjà fait dans son école de surdoué mais ça restait douloureux.

Le seul point positif c' était qu' Oliver et Sophie n' avaient rien dit. Elle avait vraiment envie d' être amie avec eux mais comment les approcher ? Les seules personnes avec lesquelles elle avait jamais réussi à créer un semblant de lien avaient généralement une dizaine d' années de plus qu' elle. Qu' est-ce que les gens de son âge aimaient en général ? Elle elle aimait étudier mais les autres ? En plus elle doutait de pouvoir parler d' équations mathématiques ou de grands succès littéraires avec des sorciers. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir la même vision que les moldus sur ces sujets.

Toute à ses préoccupations Hermione ne se rendit même pas compte qu' elle s' endormait.

Pénélope leva les yeux de son livre.

-Tu es sérieux Tris ?

-Je te jure que c' est ce que Percy m' a dit.

-Je ne pensais pas qu' il avait autant de problèmes avec sa famille.

-Moi non plus. Tu te rends compte ? À côté de ça mes histoires avec mon frères ont l' air ridicules.

Un éclair sombre était passé dans ses yeux au cours de sa phrase et Pénélope sentit son cœur se tordre.

-Ne dis pas ça Tris. Tes problèmes ne sont pas moins importants que ceux de Percy. Ils sont justes différents.

-Peut être mais c' est avec lui que c' est le plus urgent.

-Tu crois ? Combien de temps penses-tu que ton frère croira ton mensonge ? Et comment penses-tu qu' il réagira lorsqu' il comprendra que tu lui as menti pendant toutes ces années ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Comment est-ce que je pourrai imaginer ça ? Il me détestera sûrement…

Elle sentit son cœur se briser devant la détresse de son ami et s' approcha assez pour poser une main sur son épaule.

-Tris…

-Je suis sûr qu' il ne voudra plus me voir une fois qu' il saura la vérité.

-C' est ton frère Tris.

Son ami lui fit un sourire sans joie.

-Ce genre de relation marche dans les deux sens tu sais ? Comment mon frère pourrait-il ne pas me pardonner ? Demandes-toi plutôt comment je peux mentir à mon propre frère.

-Tu as fais ça parce que tu pensais que tu n' avais pas le choix.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Tris.

-Peut être. Mais j' aimerai savoir depuis quand l' idée de ne jamais dire la vérité à mon frère est devenue plus supportable que celle de lui mentir.

Silencieuse Pénélope posa son livre et attira son ami dans ses bras. Et quand une demie-heure plus tard ils allèrent se coucher ils se firent la promesse silencieuse de ne jamais mentionner cette conversation.

Lorsqu' Harry revint dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle en souriant Morag fronça les sourcils. Où est-ce qu' il était partit pendant plus d' une heures ? Il regarda celui qu' il espérait pouvoir appeler son ami un jour s' éloigner vers leur dortoir et hésita. Devait-il aller le voir et lui demander ? Finalement il secoua la tête et revint à son parchemin en grimaçant. Il avait toujours un peu de mal avec les plumes et les parchemins malgré le temps qu' il avait pris chez lui pour s' entraîner à leur maniement. Avec un dernier effort il conclut la lettre qu' il était en train d' écrire pour sa famille et un léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Si lui était quelque peu perdu dans le monde Sorcier ce n' était rien comparé à ses parents qui avaient eu du mal à le laisser partir pour le château. Mais celle qui avait le plus crié et pleuré c' était sa sœur jumelle.

Morgane lui manquait énormément. Il ne s' y était pas attendu lorsqu' il était parti parce qu' ils passaient leur temps à se battre et à se disputer mais son absence laissait un trou dans son cœur. Quand ils avaient appris qu' il était un sorcier et pas elle ça avait fait mal mais au bout d' un mois sans se parler, l' une à cause de la colère et l' autre à cause d' une culpabilité mal placée, ils avaient finis par se réconcilier juste avant son départ. Malgré cela il savait que sa sœur était jalouse et ça lui faisait mal. Il n' en était pas certain mais c' était sans doute pour essayer de se faire pardonner qu' il joignait une quantité astronomique de confiserie sorcière à sa lettre. Pour faire plaisir à sa sœur et se faire pardonner de ne pas être à ses côtés. Il poussa un soupire discret et attacha la lettre au colis. Il ira à la volière demain matin avant son cours de Métamorphose pour l' envoyer. En attendant il allait dormir. Il voulait réussir à suivre les cours du lendemain. Et peut être demander à Harry où est-ce qu' il était allé avant le couvre-feu.

Dans la salle de Métamorphose Fred et Georges Weasley tentaient vainement de ne pas rire. Les première année de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard allaient avoir une sacrée surprise demain.

-Tu les as bien échangé Gred ?

-Ne t' inquiètes pas Forge. C' est parfait. Personne ne verra la différence.

-Je voudrais presque être une petite souris pour voir le résultat.

-Et moi donc ! Mais si on se débrouille bien on pourrait passer purement par hasard par ce couloir à la fin du cours.

-Mais on risque de se faire prendre. On est sensé être en cours de Potions à la fin de leur cours.

-Mais il pourrait y avoir un mystérieux et malencontreux accident pendant le cours de Potions qui forcerait le professeur Lupin à nous lâcher plus tôt.

-Vraiment ? Racontes-moi tout mon cher Gred. Comment comptes-tu nous faire passer l' incroyable radar qu' à notre vénéré professeur pour les blagues ?

-Et bien mon cher Forge c' est très simple…

Et alors qu' ils s' éloignaient de la salle de Métamorphose ils se mirent à chuchoter et à rigoler tout en essayant de rester discret.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre dans lequel vous aurez le plaisir d' apprendre quel tour les jumeaux ont joué dans le chapitre précédent.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Enfant des fées

 **Chapitre 14**

Yphgrid regardait son allumette en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi la magie des sorciers était-elle si compliquée ? Ils devaient penser à tellement de choses en même temps quand ils changeaient l' apparence d' une chose alors qu' il serait tellement plus simple de juste insuffler de la magie remplie d' idées à la cible de leur sort. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ces gens.

-Harry ?

Yphgrid tourna la tête pour faire face à une fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts dont le visage était couvert de tâches de rousseur.

-Qu' est-ce qu' il y a Sally ? Lui demanda-t il en souriant.

Immédiatement la fillette piqua un fard et se mit à balbutier.

-Et… Et bien je… je me demandais si… si tu… enfin… tu vois ! Si tu avais… des… problèmes… avec la formule.

Plus elle parlait plus sa voix devenait basse et elle finit par détourner les yeux en tripotant les manches de sa robe à doublure verte.

-Tu vas bien Sally ?

Elle sursauta et se dépêcha d' acquiescer.

-Et bien la formule ne me pose pas de problème. C' est juste qu' il faut penser à trop de chose en même temps.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui. C' est juste trop compliqué.

Il soupira. Autour d' eux les autres élèves essayaient vainement de lancer leurs propres sortilèges de métamorphose dans le but de changer leur allumette en aiguille. Ils avaient commencé cet exercice une bonne demie-heure plus tôt mais jusqu'ici personne n' y était arrivé. Le professeur McGonagall qui passait entre les pupitres donnait fréquemment des conseils mais cela ne changeait rien au découragement qui emplissait peu à peu la salle de classe. La majorité des élèves avait fini par poser leurs baguettes et se contentait de regarder leurs allumettes avec dégoût.

Finalement, après une autre demie-heure d' essais infructueux, la cloche sonna libérant les élèves de leur calvaire. Alors qu' ils se levaient et rangeaient leurs affaires les allumettes laissèrent échapper des filets de fumée verte. Intrigués les enfants arrêtèrent leur mouvement et fixèrent les allumettes avec curiosité et une pointe d' inquiétude. Après un court instant qui sembla durer des heures les allumettes explosèrent et les enfants se retrouvèrent tous recouvert d' une substance verte et gluante. Immédiatement plusieurs enfants hurlèrent. Ceux avec de longs cheveux passaient frénétiquement leurs doigts dans leurs mèches afin d' en retirer la substance gluante, plusieurs sortirent des mouchoirs tout en paniquant et certains ne bougeaient pas trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Le professeur McGonagall tenta d' obtenir le calme sans succès. Yphgrid de son côté regarda ses vêtements couverts de l' étrange substance et essuya lentement les quelques jets qui avaient atteint son visage sans dire un mot. Il jeta un coup d' œil à sa voisine qui était raide comme un piquet et qui regardait la table avec horreur. Doucement il posa sa main sur son épaule ce qui la fit sursauter et se tourner vers lui.

-Tu vas bien Sally ?

-Hein ? Euh… Oui ! Pourquoi n' irais-je pas bien ? Ce n' est qu' un peu de gel vert pas besoin de s' inquiéter !

Son ton était étrange. Yphgrid fronça les sourcils en l' entendant. Il était tendu et son sourire était forcé. Il avait aussi l' impression qu' elle s' obligeait à paraître nonchalante.

-Je vois. Son visage se détendit et il lui sourit. J' étais inquiet. Tu avais l' air un peu perdue mais si tu dis que tout va bien alors c' est bon !

Alors qu' ils discutaient le professeur avait réussi à obtenir le calme.

-Bien ! Dit elle d' un ton sévère. Maintenant ne bougez pas que je retire tout cela.

Et d' un rapide et élégant mouvement de baguette elle fit disparaître le gel.

-Maintenant vous devriez y aller. Vous ne voudriez pas arriver en retard à votre prochain cours n' est-ce pas ?

Les élèves s' enfuirent rapidement de la salle. Ils savaient reconnaître un professeur énervé quand ils en voyaient un et personne n' avait envie de subir la mauvaise humeur du professeur McGonagall.

Alors qu' il se dirigeait vers sa salle commune avec Morag, Yphgrid vit une paire de cheveux roux disparaître à l' angle d' un couloir. Il y réfléchit un instant avant d' hausser les épaules et de continuer son chemin ça n' avait sans doute aucune importance.

Alors qu' elle s' asseyait dans la salle d' Histoire de la Magie Sally ne put s' empêcher de frissonner. L' incident du cours de Métamorphose ne lui sortait pas de la tête. Intérieurement elle remerciait Merlin que son voisin ait été Harry Potter. Depuis le début des cours beaucoup de gens le décrivaient comme une personne très gentille qui savait ne pas s' immiscer dans les affaires des autres. Maintenant elle savait que cette rumeur était vraie. Beaucoup d' élèves ne se seraient pas contenter de sa réponse rapide et clairement forcée mais Harry l' avait accepté et s' était contenté de lui sourire.

Alors que le professeur Binns commençait à parler Sally sourit un peu. Elle aimerait en savoir plus sur Harry Potter. C' était une personne vraiment intriguante. Peut être même qu' elle pourrait finir par vouloir être amie avec lui qui sait ?

Fred et Georges se sourirent alors qu' ils se dirigeaient vers leur cours de Divination.

-Ce fut un véritable succès Gred.

-Effectivement Forges. McGo ne s' est même pas rendue compte que c' étaient des fausses allumettes qui n' avaient pas la même composition que celles qu' elle utilise pour les première année.

Les deux se mirent à pouffer.

-Et leurs cris étaient vraiment amusants. Je ne savais pas qu' ils pouvaient crier autant pour un peu de gel vert.

-En tout cas bravo pour l' interruption en cours de Potions.

-Je t' avais dis que ça marcherait. Warrington est incapable de faire une potion correct alors le fait qu' elle explose et qu' elle répande _malencontreusement_ son contenu sur des élèves que le professeur Lupin est ensuite obligé d' emmener à l' infirmerie terminant ainsi le cours pour éviter d' autres incidents n' a rien de vraiment étonnant.

-En plus le professeur ne nous soupçonnera pas. Nous étions de l' autre côté de la salle. Comment aurions-nous pu glisser quelque chose dans le chaudron de Warrington ?

-Je suis très curieux de le savoir en effet !

Les jumeaux pilèrent et se retournèrent pour faire face aux yeux vibrants de colère de leur professeur de Potions.

-Professeur Lupin !

-C' est incroyable que vous soyez là ! Figurez-vous…

-que nous parlions justement de vous et…

-d' à quel point nous aimions vos cours !

Le professeur leur fit un sourire qui promettait mille souffrances.

-Oh ! Mais je n' en doute pas. Et si vous veniez avec moi histoire que nous voyions quel sera le meilleur moment pour que vous me rejoigniez en dehors des heures de cours afin que nous approfondissions cette conversation ?

-Nous en serions ravis professeur mais…

-nous avons cours de Divination maintenant.

-On ne voudrait pas…

-faire attendre notre professeur.

-Je suis certain que le professeur Trelawney est déjà au courant que vous ne rejoindrez pas sa classe. Répondit le professeur. Maintenant vous allez m' accompagner au bureau du professeur McGonagall.

-Le bureau du professeur McGonagall ?

-Mais quel rapport avec…

-votre cours saboté ?

Les yeux ambrés du professeur se mirent à lancer des éclairs.

-J' ai entendu toute votre conversation ! Il n' y a pas que mon cours que vous avez saboté ! En plus de cela vous vous êtes amusés à terroriser les première année ! Est-ce que vous avez pensé aux conséquences de vos actes ?!

-Des conséquences ? Mais…

-nous les avons juste un peu effrayé. Il n' y a…

-rien de mal là-dedans.

Les jumeaux firent un grand sourire au professeur qui n' était visiblement pas impressionné par leur numéro. Il soupira.

-Ce cours était l' un des premiers où ils ont sorti leurs baguettes et à cause de vous ils ont passé une heure à se rendre compte qu' ils n' arrivaient pas à faire un simple exercice qui a été réussi par la quasi-totalité des première année de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor. Ce que vous avez fait c' est briser la confiance en eux d' une vingtaine d' enfants de onze ans. Ne pensez pas que le professeur McGonagall ou moi-même allons être indulgents. Et vous n' échapperez pas à la lettre à vos parents.

Immédiatement les jumeaux pâlirent. Ils n' avaient pas l' intention de faire quelque chose qui justifierai l' envoi d' une lettre à leurs parents avant le mois de Novembre histoire d' être un peu au calme. Alors qu' ils commençaient à paniquer le professeur leur fit signe de le suivre et c' est la tête basse que les deux roux arrivèrent au bureau du professeur de Métamorphose. Ils n' allaient pas échapper à la beuglante de leur mère et ils le savaient.

Dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle le moral des première année était au plus bas. La plupart des élèves du cours de Métamorphose s' étaient réunis sur les canapés de la salle et se contentaient de rester assis en silence. Au bout d' un long moment Yphgrid et Morag arrivèrent et regardèrent les élèves démoralisés. Ils se jetèrent un regard et Yphgrid se planta au milieu du regroupement d' élèves et sortit une boîte d' allumette.

-Qu' est-ce que tu fais avec ça Harry ? Demanda Ernie Macmillan.

-Mes mères m' ont toujours appris qu' il ne fallait jamais rester sur un échec. Répondit Yphgrid d' un ton calme.

Il prit une allumette et la posa sur la table avant de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer sur l' objet en prononçant d' une voix forte et claire le sortilège vu pendant le cours. Lentement l' allumette se colora de gris et vit sa tête rouge disparaître. Cela n' alla pas au-delà mais Yphgrid rangea sa baguette d' un air satisfait avant de se rendre dans son dortoir en sautillant sous les yeux écarquillés de ses camarades de classe.

Les camarades de classe en question se ruèrent ensuite sur la boîte d' allumette et se mirent à s' entraîner furieusement.

-Quels mauvais poufsouffles nous avons été. Murmura Lily. Notre maison est celle du travail acharné et nous déprimons à la première difficulté.

Plusieurs élèves furent d' accords avec elle et chacun redoubla d' ardeur à la tâche sous les regards satisfaits de quelques élèves d' années supérieures. L' un d' entre eux s' approcha même des petits première année pour leur proposer son aide ce qui fut accepté avec joie.

Au moment où tous durent quitter la salle commune pour aller déjeuner il n' y avait pas un poufsouffle de première année qui était incapable d' au moins changer la couleur et la matière de son allumette. Et lorsqu' Yphgrid apparu dans la Grande Salle plusieurs élèves se précipitèrent sur lui pour le remercier chaleureusement pour ses encouragements. Personne ne remarqua le regard complètement perdu d' Yphgrid et plus tard lorsqu' il se pencha vers Morag pour lui demander pourquoi tout le monde le remerciait celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire.

-Je me le demande bien. Dit il d' un air taquin. Après toute ta petite démonstration tu ne peux pas faire comme si tu ne l' avais pas cherché.

Morag fut incapable de rester sérieux lorsqu' il se rendit compte que son ami n' avait effectivement aucune idée de la raison de ces remerciements. Il aimait bien Harry mais il devait admettre que son ami ne comprenait pas grand chose au monde qui l' entourait. Il pensa un instant à tout expliquer mais renonça rapidement à cette idée. Le vent de fraîcheur appelé Harry Potter lui faisait beaucoup trop de bien pour qu' il y renonce comme ça.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Coucou tout le monde! Je sais que ça fait longtemps et je tiens à m' excuser pour le temps que ce chapitre m' a pris. J' ai eu une baisse de régime due à mes partiels, ma famille et divers projets personnels. J' espère donc que vous me pardonnerez ce retard.**

 **J' espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

Enfant des fées

 **Chapitre 15**

Ron regardait son emploi du temps du jour. Il commençait par Histoire de la Magie le matin et après n' avait rien avant 14h heure du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Si le premier ne l' intéressait pas particulièrement il avait vraiment hâte d' avoir le deuxième. La Défense était enseignée par ni plus ni moins que Sirius Black ancien auror et connaissance très appréciée de sa famille. C' était lui qui avait débarqué au Terrier après que Ron âgé de cinq ans ait vu le rat de Percy se transformer en un être humain. Il n' oublierait jamais les paroles que l' homme avait eu pour lui lorsqu' il avait dis qu' il serait auror plus tard : « Tu es un petit garçon intelligent et observateur mais n' oubli jamais que tes yeux peuvent te tromper. Le plus important pour un auror ce n' est pas le nombre de sorts qu' il maîtrise, ce n' est pas le nombre de cas qu' il résout ou sa puissance magique. Le plus important c' est son instinct, sa droiture et sa capacité à s' adapter à toutes les situations. »

Ces paroles ne l' avaient jamais quitté et il avait toujours tenté de se montrer digne de l' attention que Sirius avait eu pour lui. C' est pour ça qu' il se sentait mal. Si il avait abordé Harry Potter à la base c' était certes parce qu' il était curieux à propos du garçon mais surtout parce qu' il avait perdu un pari avec Fred et Georges. Ses frères l' avaient forcé à parler avec Harry sans qu' il en ait vraiment envie donc il avait été en colère en abordant le brun. Puis il y avait eu l' histoire de son nom.

Ron savait qu' il n' aurait pas du agir comme il l' avait fait mais il détestait son nom parce que toutes les personnes qui le connaissaient s' en moquait à l' exception de sa famille mais ces derniers ne lui avaient jamais donner la moindre raison de l' apprécier. Ses parents ne l' utilisaient que lorsqu' il avait fait une bêtise et ses frères pour se moquer de lui. Ginny était la seule qu' il autorisait à l' appeler comme ça et elle ne le faisait jamais. Quand Harry avait insisté dessus il l' avait détesté et quand il avait rejeté sa proposition d' amitié il avait été encore plus en colère. Il savait qu' il ne devrait pas parce que le brun avait été plutôt gentil et que ses mots n' étaient pas faits pour le blesser mais il était en colère contre lui. C' est pour ça qu' il avait répandu cette rumeur idiote quelques jours plus tôt.

-Ron ?

La voix venue de son dos le surprit et il se retourna rapidement pour faire face à l' objet de ses pensées.

-Harry ?

-Je voulais m' excuser pour la dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas te blesser et je suis désolé si je l' ai fait.

Ron ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. Il se sentait peut être un peu gêné que le brun s' excuse alors qu' il n' avait rien fait de mal alors il soupira.

-Tu n' as rien à te reprocher Harry. Je n' aurais pas dû le prendre aussi mal, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je n' aimais pas être appelé par mon nom.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et Ron put se sentir rougir. Alors qu' il prenait une couleur cramoisie il se mit à balbutier.

-Ha… Harry. Tu… Tu devrais aller en… cours.

Le brun sembla surpris pendant un instant avant de reprendre son sourire.

-Tu as raison ! Je suis content d' avoir eu le temps de m' excuser. Passe une bonne journée !

Et il s' éloigna sans se départir de son grand sourire. Une fois qu' il eu disparu de sa vue Ron s' écroula sur le banc de sa table et prit une grande rasade de jus de citrouille.

-Mais pourquoi il sourit comme ça lui. Marmonna-t il dans son verre.

Daphné était aux anges. Yphgrid et elle partageait le même cours ce matin et ils avaient réussi à s' asseoir l' un à côté de l' autre contrairement à la fois précédente.

-Alors Yphgrid ? Demanda-t elle en souriant. Comment se passent tes cours ?

Son ami poussa un soupir à fendre l' âme.

-Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que les professeurs racontent et j' ai du mal à jeter des sorts mais sinon je pense que ça va.

Daphné fronça les sourcils.

-Yphgrid tu viens de dire que tu as du mal avec la quasi totalité de ce qu' on apprend. Je ne vois pas comment ça peut aller.

Yphgrid lui sourit.

-Les cours ne sont pas le plus important.

-Qu' est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je suis venu pour rencontrer des gens et comprendre comment les sorciers vivent. Si j' échoue en cours ce n' est pas très grave.

-Tu devrais prendre tes études plus au sérieux. C' est important de savoir comment fonctionne sa magie et comment la contrôler.

Morag qui se trouvait une table devant eux se retourna.

-Ce que dit Daphné est vrai Harry. Tu ne peux pas te contenter de ton allumette à moitié transformée pour le cours de Métamorphose sinon comment tu feras pour transformer un rat en verre ?

Yphgrid se figea.

-Un rat en… Mais pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? Ce pauvre rat va souffrir.

-Ce n' est pas vraiment un rat Yphgrid. C' est un bloc de pierre transformé en rat par le professeur. Comme il a tous les attributs d' un rat c' est comme en changer un vrai mais ce n' est pas le cas.

-Mais tout de même. Murmura Yphgrid.

-Daphné ?

-Oui ?

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu appelles Harry Yphgrid.

Daphné ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n' y avait pas pensé mais c' était vrai que personne ne savait que la famille d' Yphgrid l' avait nommé comme ça. Tout le monde pensait qu' il s' était toujours appelé Harry.

-Et bien…

-C' est le nom que ma famille m' a donné.

Daphné jeta un regard surpris à son ami. Alors ce n' était pas un secret ?

-Je vois. Fit Morag en regardant le plafond. Pourquoi tu n' es pas appelé comme ça officiellement alors ? Si tu as été renommé tu devrais porter ton nouveau nom. Ta famille l' a bien fait dans les règles du Ministère ?

Là Yphgrid fit une chose que Daphné ne l' avait jamais vu faire : il rit. C' était étrange à dire mais malgré le temps qu' elle avait passé à le côtoyer dans le train et les quelques discussions qu' ils avaient eu depuis la Répartition elle ne l' avait jamais vu rire. Elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie en avisant l' air pas du tout surpris de Morag. Ce n' était pas rare pour lui qu' Yphgrid se mette à rigoler ?

Le rire de son ami ne dura pas longtemps et il répondit à Morag.

-Je n' ai jamais mis les pieds au Ministère pas plus que mes mères.

Cette information ne surprit pas vraiment Daphné. Elle avait déjà compris dans le train qu' Yphgrid n' avait pas été élevé n' importe où et par n' importe qui. Par contre Morag sembla véritablement surpris par l' aveux d' Yphgrid et Daphné s' en sentie étrangement satisfaite.

-Mais comment… Attends. Mères ? Au pluriel ?

-Oui. J' en ai…

-Silence ! S' écria une voix venue de leurs dos.

Tous se retournèrent, excepté Morag qui l' avait déjà fait, et firent face à leur professeur de Potions. L' homme leur fit un sourire chaleureux avant de se diriger vers son tableau et de commencer le cours.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons voir l' importance du matériel et de la bonne préparation des ingrédients. Veuillez sortir de quoi écrire.

Et le cours commença avec une Daphné frustrée de n' avoir pas pu parler plus longtemps avec Yphgrid.

Yphgrid ne savait pas vraiment comment il s' était retrouvé dans cette position. Il était sorti du cours de Potions en s' interrogeant sur les étranges expressions qui étaient apparues sur le visage de Daphné pendant leur discussion avec Morag et il avait fini par se perdre. Rien de bien compliqué pour lui, il lui suffisait de se concentrer sur la magie du château pour retrouver son chemin mais son plan s' était retrouvé modifié quand il l' avait ressenti. La pure et puissante énergie de la fille brune du repas. Il n' avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s' interroger à son sujet depuis sa discussion avec Magia mais à chaque fois qu' il la croisait il ne pouvait pas s' empêcher de l' observer. Donc il l' avait ressenti qui venait du bout du couloir et il n' avait pas vraiment réfléchit avant de se retrouver dans un placard à balais.

Il regarda la brune passer en parlant avec un garçon blond et une fille aux cheveux couleur corbeau. Elle semblait plutôt heureuse de leur conversation et il pouvait voir les étincelles de bonheur qui brillaient dans ses yeux tandis que ses deux amis riaient avec elle. Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais son cœur lui fit mal à cette vision. Il y posa doucement sa main en grimaçant, il avait l' impression que quelqu' un s' amusait à pincer son cœur à l' intérieur de sa poitrine. C' était vraiment désagréable.

Finalement le trio passa et Yphgrid sortit de son armoire. Il regarda un instant dans la direction empruntée par les trois enfants avant de secouer la tête et de partir de l' autre côté. Il n' avait pas vraiment envie de les recroiser.

Morag lisait tranquillement son livre de Sortilèges au coin du feu quand Harry rentra dans la salle commune avec un regard étrange plaqué sur le visage.

-Harry ?

Le brun sembla être pris par surprise mais tourna son regard vers lui et lui fit une grand sourire.

-Oui Morag ?

-Je me demandais… Et bien Daphné a dis que tu t' appelais Yphgrid.

-C' est le nom que ma famille m' a donné oui.

-Est-ce que tu préférerais être appelé comme ça ? Si tu y es habitué tu ne devrais pas être appelé autrement.

Le sourire d' Harry ne changea pas mais ses yeux semblèrent s' illuminer à sa proposition.

-Appelle-moi comme tu préfères m' appeler. Ça me suffit.

Morag eu du mal à cacher sa surprise. C' était tellement évident qu' il préférait être appelé Yphgrid alors pourquoi disait-il presque que ça n' avait pas d' importance ? Intérieurement il se senti blessé que son ami ne soit pas honnête avec lui mais il n' en montra rien.

-Ça marche. Yphgrid.

Le sourire de son ami à cet instant valait vraiment tout l' or du monde.

Tris regardait la lettre que son frère lui avait envoyé plus tôt dans la journée en soupirant.

-Tris ? Tu as un problème ?

Il se retourna rapidement en fourrant la lettre dans son sac et fit face à Percy qui semblait un peu inquiet.

-Tout va bien Percy. Ne t' inquiète pas.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Mais oui, mais oui. Arrête un peu de t' inquiéter autant. Et si tu me parlais de ton fameux projet ?

Tout pour se changer les idées. Et le projet de son meilleur ami était parfait pour ça. Ce dernier lui lança un regard sceptique mais sortit de don sac une poignée de parchemins et s' installa à côté de lui. Tris lui fit un grand sourire qu' il ne sembla pas acheter et ils se mirent à parler.


	17. Chaptitre 16

**Coucou tout le monde! Comment ça va? Moi j' ai enfin réussi à écrire ce chapitre. Si il a pris du temps... on va dire que c' est la faute de Pénélope qui ne voulait pas que j' écrive avec son point de vue.**

 **Sinon j' espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Enfant des fées

 **Chapitre 16**

Fred et Georges regardaient leur ami Lee Jordan avec de grands yeux suppliants que ce dernier ignorait de son mieux.

-Hors de question les mecs. J' irai pas jouer un tour au prof de Potions pendant qu' il vous garde en retenu.

-Notre vieux Lee…

-Notre éternel camarade…

-Notre merveilleux complice…

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite. En plus vous savez bien que Lupin a un radar à blague.

-Allez !

-Sois cool Lee.

-Jamais. Si vous voulez lui jouer un tour vous vous débrouillez.

Les jumeaux firent la moue mais finirent par acquiescer.

-Très bien…

-Nous subirons donc seuls…

-Les foudres du grand…

-Du terrible Remus Lupin.

-C' est ça, c' est ça. Répliqua Lee en faisant un vague signe de la main. Prévenez-moi si vous êtes en retenue jusqu' à la fin de l' année. J' en profiterai pour réviser.

-Qu' est-ce que j' entends ?

-Que racontes-tu la mon ami ?

-Tu révises ?

-Ta mère t' a jeté un sort ?

Lee soupira devant les singeries de ses amis.

-Ce n' est pas parce que vous vous fichez de vos notes que c' est aussi mon cas. Vous avez une idée du niveau qu' il faut avoir pour être journaliste ?

-Aucune.

-Tu veux être journaliste Lee ?

-On pensait que tu voudrais…

-Travailler dans notre magasin de farces et attrapes.

-Je trouve toujours que votre rêve est cool vous en faites pas mais moi je voudrai devenir journaliste.

-On comprend mais…

-C' est un peu surprenant tu ne crois pas ?

-Peut être. Au fait vous avez pas une retenue dans quelque chose comme deux minutes ?

Les jumeaux jetèrent un regard alarmé à l' horloge de la salle commune et étouffèrent un cri avant de se jeter dans le couloir menant à la sortie sous les yeux écarquillés des autres élèves de Gryffondor.

Une fois qu' il eurent disparu de la salle commune Lee explosa de rire rapidement suivi par plusieurs autres élèves.

-J' arrive pas à croire qu' ils aient rien vu ! Rigola Alicia Spinnet.

-Je vous l' avais dis. Répliqua Lee. Ils sont sourds et aveugles quand on aborde les bons sujets.

Katie Belle rigolait encore tandis qu' elle annulait le sort qu' elle avait posé sur l' horloge. Immédiatement les aiguilles se remontèrent et l' heure affichée perdit vingt minutes.

-Ils le méritent pour nous avoir tous réveillé avec des trompettes et des tambours ce matin. Grommela Angelina Johnson tandis que les rires se calmaient petit à petit.

* * *

Hermione regardait les autres élèves rire en souriant. Même si elle n' aimait pas vraiment faire des blagues aux autres elle en avait beaucoup voulu aux jumeaux Weasley pour l' atroce réveil à cinq heures du matin qu' ils leur avaient servi le matin même.

-Notre Hermione serait-elle en train de sourire ? Rigola Sophie qui feuilletait un magasine à côté d' elle.

-Non tu es sérieuse Soph ? Surenchérit Oliver depuis un autre fauteuil. Le monde approche de sa fin si tu dis vrai.

-Vous êtes méchants. Marmonna Hermionne en essayant de cacher son sourire. Je ne sourit pas si rarement que ça.

-C' est vrai. Répondit Sophie. Tu souris moins souvent que ce qu' on dit.

-Je dirai même plus. Fit Oliver. Ton sourire est plus rare qu' une journée sans voir un Weasley à Poudlard.

Les trois amis rigolèrent pendant un instant avant qu' Hermione ne pose son livre et ne se lève de son fauteuil en s' étirant.

-Je vais aller me coucher. Les cours d' aujourd'hui m' ont épuisé. Bonne nuit vous deux.

Ses deux amis lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit à leur tour avant qu' elle ne monte dans son dortoir et aille s' effondrer sur son lit pour profiter d' une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

* * *

Pénélope savait que quelque chose n' allait pas. En tant que préfète, son rôle était de veiller au bien-être des élèves de Poudlard. Elle avait donc choisi de prêter une attention accrue aux élèves de première année qui pouvaient avoir du mal à s' adapter à l' internat et elle s' était rapidement retrouvée à gérer des crises de larmes et des insomnies. C' était un peu fatiguant mais elle s' y était faite et leur nombre diminuait petit à petit.

Mais ses observations de la journée lui permettaient de voir un fait plutôt alarmant : Daphné déprimait. Pénélope s' était rapidement attachée à la blonde et l' aimait bien. C' était une gamine souriante et sérieuse qui travaillait ses cours mais qui n' oubliait pas de s' amuser. Il n' était pas rare de la voir travailler ou rigoler avec Tracey Davis et Roger Malone et elle n' hésitait pas à aider ses camarades à réviser. Bref, c' était une gamine sympa et attentionnée donc pourquoi est-ce qu' elle s' était soudainement mise à déprimer ?

Pénélope avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens elle n' avait aucune idée de la réponse. Pas même un début de piste ou un indice sur la soudaine déprime de Daphné, rien. En soupirant elle se résolut à aller en parler avec la principale intéressée qui était justement en train de dessiner dans un carnet, tranquillement assise dans l' un des confortables fauteuils bleus de la salle commune situé sous la verrière qui leur servait de plafond.

-Daphné ?

La blonde sursauta et leva rapidement la tête avant de laisser un sourire soulagé paraître sur ses lèvres.

-Pénélope ? Tu m' as fais peur. Il y a un problème ?

-Pas vraiment. Sourit Pénélope. Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien.

-Moi ? Et bien… oui. J' aime bien les cours et les autres élèves sont sympas.

-Tu ne m' as pas parlé de la réaction de tes parents à ta répartition. Ils l' ont aussi mal pris que ce que tu l' imaginais ?

Daphné rougit un peu et fit un sourire gêné avant de répondre.

-Ils ont dis qu' ils étaient très fiers de ma répartition et qu' ils s' étaient déjà vantés à tous leurs amis d' avoir une serdaigle dans la famille.

Immédiatement Pénélope sentit son cœur s' alléger. Elle savait à quel point Daphné avait craint la réaction de ses parents à sa répartition et elle n' avait pas pu s' empêcher de s' inquiéter pour la blonde.

-Tant mieux. Je suis contente de voir qu' Yphgrid et moi on avait raison.

Là. Le visage de Daphné venait de changer à l' instant, pile au moment où elle avait parlé d' Yphgrid.

-Daphné ? Demanda-t-elle d' une voix douce. Tu as eu un problème avec Yphgrid ?

La blonde baissa les yeux.

-Ce n' est pas vraiment un problème.

-Mais il s' est passé quelque chose ?

Daphné se mit à tripoter ses doigts.

-Il a ri.

-Il a ri ?

Pénélope ne voyait absolument pas où était le problème.

-Avec Morag. Ils ont ri ensemble.

-Est-ce que c' est un problème ?

-Yphgrid n' a jamais ri avec moi.

Alors le problème était là.

-Et tu es jalouse de Morag parce qu' Yphgrid rigole avec lui et pas avec toi.

Daphné opina et Pénélope soupira.

-Daphné. Tu as des amis dans d' autres maisons à part Yphgrid ?

La blonde sembla surprise de sa question mais y répondit tout de même.

-Je m' entends bien avec Sally Smith de Serpentard.

-Mais est-ce que tu rigoles souvent avec elle ?

-Non.

-Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es moins proche d' elle que de Tracey ou de Roger. Et tu veux savoir ? C' est normal. Tracey dort littéralement à deux mètres de toi et tu manges tous les jours avec Roger. Ce n' est pas que tu n' es pas amie avec Sally, c' est que ton amitié avec elle est plus difficile à développer que celle que tu entretiens avec Tracey. Et c' est la même chose pour Yphgrid. Il est ami avec toi mais il dort et mange avec Morag. Ils partagent plus de souvenirs ensemble que toi avec Yphgrid.

-Alors quoi ? La coupa Daphné. Je devrai me contenter d' être amie avec des gens de ma maison ?

-Non. Ça veut dire que tu seras sans doute capable de rire avec Yphgrid un jour mais que pour l' instant tout ce que vous partagez c' est un voyage en train et des cours en commun. Rien ne t' empêche d' être amie avec un membre d' une autre maison mais ces amitiés sont souvent plus compliquées que celles intra-maison. C' est tout. Tu ne devrais pas abandonner ton amitié avec Yphgrid ou être jalouse de Morag pour ça. Tu comprends ?

Daphné baissa les yeux.

-Oui.

Pénélope lui fit un sourire encourageant.

-Bien. Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ?

-Quoi ?

-Puisque demain on est samedi tu devrais proposer à Yphgrid d' explorer le château avec toi.

Daphné la regarda avec des yeux ronds pendant une seconde avant de sourire et d' acquiescer. C' est donc le cœur léger et avec le sentiment d' avoir été utile que Pénélope alla se coucher quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

-Yphi !

Avant même de s' en rendre compte Yphgrid se retrouva par terre en train d' essayer de recracher les cheveux de Magia qui s' étaient frayés un chemin dans sa bouche. Une fois cette tâche accomplie il entreprit de se relever tout en traînant un poids mort accroché à son torse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça Magia ? Demanda-t-il une fois sur ses pieds et Magia assise à côté de lui.

-Parce que tu m' as manqué. Ça fait longtemps qu' on ne s' est pas vu !

-Longtemps ? Ça ne fait pas quatre jours.

-Pour toi ce n' est pas très long puisque tu as tes amis et tes cours mais moi je suis toute seule ici et ça devient vite ennuyeux de redécorer cet endroit.

-Pourtant ce que tu en as fais est très joli.

-Merci Yphi ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

Comment est-ce que ça pourrait ne pas lui plaire ? Magia avait remplacé le plafond en pierre par une magnifique verrière, les dalles sombres par de magnifiques pavés dorés et les murs étaient maintenant couverts de lierre. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait désormais un énorme arbre noueux dont les branches étaient couvertes de grappes de fleurs roses. Magia avait également construit de confortables bancs en bois brun et des bassins au fond desquels s' épanouissaient des carpes et des fleurs d' eau multicolores tandis qu' à la surface des nénuphars flottaient mollement.

Yphgrid était certain que Selphinadora adorerait cet endroit elle aussi tout comme ses mères qui ne seraient pas les dernières à s' allonger dans la magnifique herbe verte qui tapissait le sol de la pièce. Alors qu' il pensait à sa famille son cœur se mit à se serrer et à faire mal sans qu' il comprenne pourquoi. C' était déjà la deuxième fois de la journée que ça lui arrivait. Il n' était pas malade pourtant.

-Il y a un problème Yphi ?

Surpris, Yphgrid releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux inquiets de son amie. Il lui fit un petit sourire d' excuse avant de répondre.

-Ce n' est rien. Et si tu me montrais les autres plantes que tu as fais pousser ?

C' était étrange comment son incompréhensible mal de cœur avait soudain disparu. Peut être devrait-il aller à l' infirmerie si ça recommençait ?


	18. Chapitre 17

**Coucou tout le monde! Je sais, ça fait super longtemps que je n' ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre et je devrais avoir honte... Mais j' avais pas d' inspi et plein de choses absolument pas motivantes à faire! Je jure que je suis désolée alors me frappez pas.**

 **Bonne lecture quand même.**

Enfant des fées

 **Chapitre 17**

-Je suis désolé !

Yphgrid frottait l' arrière de sa tête tandis que le professeur qui l' avait fait tomber dans le couloir continuait à s' excuser en boucle tout en ramassant une pile de parchemins.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n' ai rien.

Il ne put s' empêcher de jeter un regard curieux au professeur. C' était un homme doté de cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés lui arrivant aux épaules et encadrant son visage avenant et ses yeux chaleureux. Yphgrid le reconnu rapidement comme étant le professeur que le directeur Dumbledore avait présenté au banquet de début d' année.

-Vous êtes le professeur Quirell n' est-ce pas ?

L' homme sembla surpris un instant avant de sourire.

-C' est exact. Vous avez une bonne mémoire puisque vous n' êtes pas l' un de mes élèves. Alors dites-moi. Que pensez-vous de Poudlard ?

Yphgrid fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

-C' est un lieu vraiment agréable. On se sent un peu comme dans un cocon que l' on ne quitterait pour rien au monde.

C' était ce qu' il ressentait à cause de la magie féerique qui flottait dans l' air. Ça lui donnait l' impression d' être encore dans la forêt avec les fées qui l' avaient élevé.

-C' est une étrange manière de le décrire mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. C' est en partie pour cette raison que j' ai choisi de devenir professeur ici. Oh ! Regarde un peu l' heure, je vais être en retard pour mon prochain cours.

Et le professeur partit en faisant un vague signe de la main dans la direction d' Yphgrid qui se contenta d' incliner la tête avec circonspection. Il était devenu professeur à Poudlard à cause de la magie féerique de l' endroit ? Mais les humains ne sont pas sensé pouvoir la ressentir non ?

* * *

Hermione cachait tant bien que mal un éclat de rire. Oliver avait réussi l' exercice de métamorphose de la semaine mais il avait recraché tout le contenu de son verre sur la table.

-Hermione ! Râla-t-il. Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle j' espère ?

-Moi si. Rigola Sophie. Tu sais tu n' étais pas obligé de boire dans ton verre pour t' assurer que ton eau s' était changée en rhum.

Deux tâches rouges vinrent orner le visage du garçon tandis qu' il détournait le regard.

-Je voulais savoir quel goût ça avait. Marmonna-t-il.

-Dis plutôt que tu n' as pas pensé à juste renifler ton verre. Sourit Hermione.

Autour d' eux plusieurs élèves plus âgés observait la scène en riant ce qui rendit le visage d' Oliver encore plus rouge. Avec gêne il rangea ses affaires.

-On… On devrait se dépêcher. Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal va bientôt commencer.

Et il quitta rapidement la salle commune. Hermione et Sophie échangèrent un regard amusé avant de ramasser leurs affaires et de se précipiter à la poursuite de leur ami.

* * *

Yphgrid aimait le cours de Botanique. Dans la chaleur moite de la serre et entouré par des dizaines de plantes magiques il se sentait presque comme chez lui. Certes toutes les plantes qui l' entouraient portaient des noms différents de ceux donnés par les fées mais ce n' était pas grave. Il connaissait les propriétés de toutes les plantes qui existaient dans ce monde grâce aux cours de sa mère Solrevna. Elle était d' ailleurs un bien meilleur professeur que madame Chourave. Ses explications étaient claires, précises et faciles à retenir et dans sa bouche les noms des plantes étaient une douce musique qui s' était à jamais enracinée dans son esprit. D' après les yeux perdus de certains élèves le professeur Chourave avait encore des progrès à faire en pédagogie.

C' est une pensée qui trotta dans la tête d' Yphgrid jusqu' à la fin du cours et même au-delà. Une de ces pensées qu' il est impossible de se sortir de l' esprit et qui reste à tourner jusqu' à ce qu' on réussisse à l' oublier. Désireux de s' en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible Yphgrid décida de monter au sommet de la tour d' astronomie où avaient lieu les cours éponymes. Nul doute que l' air frais qui soufflait à son sommet l' aiderait à chasser cette pensée inutile qui ne voulait plus le quitter.

* * *

Draco était fier de lui. Il avait fait gagner des points à sa maison pendant le cours de Métamorphose et tous ses amis chantaient ses louanges dans le couloir. C' était normal. Après tout il avait énormément travaillé pendant son enfance pour être parfait et il avait pris quelques cours d' avance dans toutes les matières afin de faire honneur à sa famille. Personne ne devait jamais savoir qu' il avait des difficultés en Métamorphose ou en Astronomie sinon il serait la risée de tous en plus d' avoir des problèmes avec son père.

Sans qu' il sache vraiment pourquoi il se sentit soudain las de tout ce qui l' entourait. Il voulait s' éloigner de tout le monde qu' il y avait autour de lui. En poussant un soupir discret il s' esquiva sans que ses amis ne le remarque et se dirigea vers la tour d' astronomie. Il avait besoin d' air.

Cela lui prit un moment mais après une longue marche il arriva au sommet de la tour et y fut accueilli par une forte bourrasque qui le décoiffa. Plissant les yeux pour les protéger du vent et du soleil il remarqua une ombre à la périphérie de sa vision. En s' approchant il se rendit compte qu' il s' agissait d' Harry Potter. Le Survivant était debout sur l' un des créneaux de la tour, les bras et les doigts écartés laissant ses longs cheveux voler dans tous les sens. C' était une vision étrange pour Draco. À la fois belle et incompréhensible.

-Il fait beau non ?

Draco sursauta à la question mais finit par répondre après un instant d' hésitation.

-Oui.

Silence. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi Draco se sentit soudain extrêmement gêné. Il regarda le brun sans rien dire pendant quelques instants avant de parler.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te tiens là ? C' est dangereux.

-Pourquoi ?

Draco souffla devant la question et le ton de son interlocuteur. Il avait l' air complètement perdu.

-Oui, pourquoi est-ce que tu es sur les créneaux ?

-Non. Pourquoi c' est dangereux ?

Il cligna des yeux de surprise et d' incompréhension. La raison était évidente non ?

-Parce que tu pourrais glisser et tomber.

-Et comment je ferai pour glisser ?

-En montant ou en descendant, si tu fais un mauvais mouvement tu glisseras.

-Poudlard ne me laissera pas tomber.

-C' est un château. Il ne pourra pas y faire grand chose.

-Tu te trompes. Poudlard protège les élèves de ce genre d' accident.

Draco en était maintenant certain. Harry Potter n' était pas quelqu' un qui allait bien dans sa tête.

-Tu parles du château comme si il avait une conscience.

Le brun rigola.

-Les châteaux n' ont pas de conscience.

-Alors…

-C' est la magie qui entoure le château qui protège ses habitants. Techniquement on peut dire que c' est le château non ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-La magie n' a pas plus de conscience que les châteaux.

En marchant lentement il se retrouva à regarder le brun, qui n' avait pas bougé depuis le début de la conversation, sous un angle qui lui montrait la moitié de son visage. Draco glapit presque de surprise devant l' air totalement serein de garçon.

-La magie n' a pas de conscience mais les gens qui en font si. De ce fait la magie n' est qu' intention.

-Et donc la magie du château…

-Est pleine de l' intention de ceux qui l' ont lancé. Une intention de protection et de soin. C' est pour ça que je ne tomberai pas.

Draco n' en pouvait plus. Le discours du brun n' avait aucun sens. Aussi il poussa un long soupir avant de parler.

-Tu racontes n' importe quoi. Si tu ne tombes pas se sera juste par chance.

-Vraiment ?

Draco décela une pointe de malice dans la voix du brun avant que ce dernier ne se mette à marcher le long des créneaux pour faire le tour de la tour. Les yeux fermés.

-Tu es malade !

-Je te prouve que Poudlard me protège. C' est tout.

-Je te crois ! Maintenant descend de là !

Mais le brun ne l' écouta pas et continua à marcher. Si Draco y avait prêté plus d' attention il aurait vu les trous des créneaux se boucher sous les pas du Survivant avant de se rouvrir après son passage mais son attention était fixée sur le brun qui s' était mis à sautiller. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire aussi se contenta-t-il d' agripper le brun pour le ramener de son côté des créneaux, celui qui était sûr et sans danger de mort imminente. Ce qui, pour le coup, lui fit faire un faux mouvement qui les entraîna tout les deux dans le vide.

Draco voulu crier mais avant qu' il puisse le faire il se sentit flotter dans les airs. En regardant autour de lui il vit qu' Harry Potter le tenait fermement et qu' ils étaient comme suspendus à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol. Lentement ils remontèrent et passèrent au-dessus des créneaux avant de retrouver le sol de la tour.

Le Survivant le lâcha doucement avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte de la tour. Il y était presque quand il se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire lumineux.

-Je t' avais dis que Poudlard ne nous laisserait pas tomber.

Et il partit. Draco quand à lui resta assis sur le sol pendant environ un quart d' heure à regarder avec de grands yeux écarquillés la porte que le brun avait franchi.

* * *

Yphgrid souffla tout en se laissant tomber au pied d' un mur. Lentement il bougea les doigts et grimaça. La magie de Poudlard n' y était pas allée de main morte et l' avait violemment brûlé. Heureusement ce n' était rien de grave et il sentait déjà sa propre magie venir enlacer ses mains pour le guérir. Dans trois heures il n' y paraîtra plus. Il était juste heureux que le blond de la tour n' ait pas connu le même sort. Lui il n' en avait que pour trois heures mais le blond en aurait eu pour trois jours. Mais ce n' était pas le cas donc tout allait bien.

Malgré tout Yphgrid devait s' avouer impressionné par la magie de Poudlard. Pour des sortilèges lancés il y a plus de mille ans ils étaient encore très efficaces surtout en tenant compte du fait que c' étaient des humains qui les avaient jeté. Peut être que la magie féerique avait soutenu les sorts au cours des siècles ?

Yphgrid fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la cloche du château. En souriant il se releva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la Grande Salle. C' était l' heure du déjeuner et il avait faim.


End file.
